Agent Orimura: The Declassified Files
by Generatedname
Summary: This is not a fic, rather, it is a place for both me and any readers of Agent Orimura to keep track of what I do with both Canon and Original technology. Thus it is little more than a place for me to put technical specifications for other people to read. That being said, if you wanted to see that sort of thing, then this is the fic for you!
1. IS Academy IS Suits

**A/N: So I've decided to go with this idea in order to help both me and any readers of Agent Orimura keep track of the various IS units and other such tech that I have added/will eventually add to the story. This will help get rid of particularly large infodumps while simultaneously keeping all technical stuff in one, easy to access location rather than in Author's Notes at the end of various chapters.**

 **For those of you who have no clue about what Agent Orimura is, it is a fic by your's truly, and unless you're just here because you like looking at technical specifications of things (Actually a pretty big habit of mine), I really suggest you read the fic. You can find it at this link: s/11352606/1/Agent-Orimura or you can look on my profile. Either way works.**

 **One final note, in addition to original tech, I will be including various canon IS units in here, primarily because I intend to give quite a few of them refits over the course of the story, plus it will allow for me to keep track of their stats without constantly going to the IS Wiki, which, while it is very informative in terms of IS armaments and their Pilot(s), tends to lack more in-depth information, although this is more due to it not being present in the Anime than it simply being omitted. Thus, I will use this opportunity to fill in the blanks present in the anime with information of my own.**

 **Finally, remember that the first eight chapters of Agent Orimura were posted BEFORE I wrote this technical guide, so if you notice any inconsistencies, please call me out on them. I would rather not have contradicting information posted here and on the fic proper. Any suggestions regarding data to include will be appreciated as well.**

 **This particular 'Chapter' will cover only IS suits that are affiliated with IS Academy. All other IS suits will be covered in other updates.**

* * *

 **FILE ONE: IS ACADEMY IS UNITS**

 ** _ACCESS FILE: INFINITE ARSENAL_**

 **GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Name:** Infinite Arsenal (AKA: "Orimura-kun's Super Awesome IS"- Orimura Fangirls, IS Academy.)

 **Type:** Third Generation True IS (TIS)

 **Pilot(s):** Orimura Ichika

 **Affiliation:** Organization IS Corps

 **Amount Built:** 1

 **Current Status:** Active

 **Brief Description:** Designed by and for Orimura Ichika, this IS utilizes several concepts tested on the earlier Kestrel, such as pilot armor and the White-Pattern True AI, as well as the experimental Infinite Arsenal system that gave it its name. Due to the nature of the Infinite Arsenal system, this IS is unable to use standard equalizers, nor is it capable of undergoing 'Shifts' in order to automatically improve itself. All improvements must be manually applied due to the removal of these two systems. This IS is currently the home of the White Pattern AI known as Ori White, the first of her kind, who runs its main control system, cyberwarfare, ECM and automated weapon suites. Many of the innovations present in the Infinite Arsenal are also present in the new Mass Production True IS units currently being built by the Organization. The Infinite Arsenal is currently stationed at IS Academy along with its pilot. Recent replacement of two OID-3 drives with Tabane-Pattern Fourth-Generation Impulse Drives copied from the Akatsubaki give the Infinite Arsenal limited supersonic capability, albeit only in a straight line and with enough time to accelerate, thus making this ability mostly useless in the Arena.

 **Power Supply:** One White-Pattern IS Core

 **Control System:** One White-Pattern True AI (Ori)

 **Propulsion:** Two Third Generation OID-3 Impulse Drives, One per leg. Two additional Tabane-Pattern Fourth Generation Impulse Drives mounted in wings

One Third Generation Passive Inertia Canceler mounted in torso.

 **Top Speed (Unupgraded):** Mach 0.90 in level flight

 **Top Speed (Current):** Mach 1.4 in level flight

 **180 Degree Turn Time (Unupgraded):** 0.50 Seconds

 **180 Degree Turn Time (Current):** 0.50 Seconds

* * *

 **COMBAT CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Armament (Default):**

 **Weapon Name: OA MAC-40/2 Dual Barreled 40mm Railgun**

 **Description:** Dual Barreled railgun capable of firing projectiles at speeds up to Mach 4. Fires in rapid, two-shot bursts. Capable of firing a 1.0 Kilogram Tungsten round. Rounds are solid by default, although High Explosive, Incendiary, and Fragmentation rounds are also available. Maximum Rate of Fire is approximately 180 rounds per minute, although the weapon would overheat very quickly at this rate.

 **Effective Range:** Approximately 3.7 Kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approximately 5.9 Kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will deplete between 40 and 100 shield units, depending on both the range and the resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** Vulnerable to overheating after prolonged periods of constant firing. When in danger of overheating, weapon shuts down and engages cooling function. While cooling function is active, weapon cannot fire, and releases visible clouds of vapor that both interfere with infrared based scanners and, if present in sufficient number, may be used to avoid visual detection.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: OA PD-4 Free Electron Laser**

 **Description:** Single laser weapon designed for point defense. Very weak against other IS units, but is capable of destroying unshielded drones, missiles, and conventional aircraft with ease. Fires a constant beam of electrons accelerated to near-light speeds.

 **Effective Range:** Approximately 1.1 Kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approximately 2.0 Kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** While it is capable of destroying missiles in under a second of exposure, as well as unshielded drones and aircraft in approximately 1.5-3.0 seconds of exposure, an IS unit will only take about 1-5 shield units of damage per second of exposure, depending on the range and resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** Due to its shot's subatomic nature, it is capable of bypassing the Active Inertia Canceller installed on the Schwarzer Regen TIS. In addition, the beam fired is invisible to the naked eye. It is only visible to Ichika due to Ori displaying its path on his HUD.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: OA-23 Energy Katar**

 **Description:** A short, wrist mounted dagger designed for punching strikes. 'Blade' takes the form of a one foot long 'torch' of plasma rather than an actual defined cutting blade. Relies entirely on heat to cut through its target instead of the kinetic energy imparted by normal blades, or the combination of heat and kinetic energy used by true energy blades. In layman's terms, it is a giant, overpowered blowtorch made for punching things.

 **Effective Range:** Melee. (Short)

 **Maximum Range:** Melee. (Short)

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** Due to it relying on heat rather than kinetic energy to block strikes, it causes damage based on exposure. Every second of exposure will cause between 30 and 80 units of damage, depending on the resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** The Infinite Arsenal equips two of these weapons on wrist-mounted hardpoints by default. Due to the nature of their 'blade', these weapons cannot block incoming strikes. Due to their compact and easily-built nature, these weapons are capable of being mounted on drones as armament.

* * *

 **Energy Shield Strength:** 750 Shield Units. 0.85 Resistance Rating (Approximately 15% of incoming damage is dispersed instead of damaging the shields)

 **Defensive Systems (Default):**

 **System Name: CQB-1 Energy Barrier**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Barrier can withstand approximately 300 Shield Units of damage, 0.6 Resistance Rating (40% of incoming damage is dispersed instead of causing damage to the shield)

 **Description:** Generates a hexagonal barrier that covers approximately 21.4 square meters of area. Emitter is permanently fixed to the left wrist of the Infinite Arsenal. Barrier blocks attacks from both directions. Attacks will not get through, but Ichika cannot fire through either.

* * *

 **System Name: HD-3 Shield Drone**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Each drone mounts a CQB-1 Energy Barrier capable of projecting its shield up to one meter away in any direction. Each drone is programmed to intercept any fire deemed to be on a direct collision course with the Infinite Arsenal, although Ori can override this at any time.

 **Description:** The Infinite Arsenal is equipped with two of these drones by default, and is capable of fabricating a replacement over the course of two minutes. The HD-3 drone is also capable of replacing its shield emitters with medium weapons, such as missile pods, or the PD-4 FEL.

* * *

 **System Name: Mk. II Pilot Armor**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** The pilot armor completely encases its user in bulletproof armor. Conventional rifles and machine guns are all but useless against this suit, although they may still overwhelm its defenses in sufficient volume. The armor is made of heat-resistant materials, and thus can withstand heat from light energy based weapons as well, although direct hits will still overwhelm it. Most heavy weapons can also penetrate it. In addition to providing protection to unshielded IS pilots, the Mk. II incorporates a feature that allows it to act as an escape pod should the user's IS be too severely damaged to continue fighting. In this scenario, the rest of the IS is stored away for repairs while miniature impulse drives slow the pilot's fall to a manageable level. In the event of a water landing, the armor is equipped with flotation systems and an inflatable raft. Forty days' worth of rations and basic survival equipment are also kept in the event of rescue not coming immediately. When independent of its IS, the armor is only capable of functioning for approximately 12 hours before it runs out of battery.

 **Description:** Standard issue pilot armor installed on all Organization IS units, mass production or otherwise. In addition to its defensive benefits, it is also capable of monitoring pilot lifesigns, providing an advanced HUD without encumbering vision, infrared and night vision systems, and a full communications suite. The suit is also capable of being deployed separately from the rest of the IS in order to act as power armor, or to provide defense in tight quarters where a full deployment of an IS would be impractical. 360 degree vision is provided by a suite of cameras linked directly to the HUD. In case of all cameras going offline, some armor around the helmet will retract and reveal a conventional tinted visor, although this is a weak point in the armor that can be exploited.

* * *

 **System Name: Absolute Defense System**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** In the event of an IS unit's shield being entirely depleted, the ADS is automatically activated, protecting the pilot from all harm at the cost of its IS unit's operational capability.

 **Description:** The ADS is standard equipment on all IS units, and is required for participation in tournament battles. However, it drains a lot of power from its IS and thus prevents the unit's standard energy barrier from regenerating in combat. The ADS can remain active for approximately five minutes before it needs to recharge. The recharge period lasts one minute, during which the IS remains immobile and vulnerable. The ADS mounted on the Infinite Arsenal can be de-activated on command by Ori, enabling its shield to regenerate but rendering the IS vulnerable in the event of shield depletion. Should the ADS be re-activated, it would require the Infinite Arsenal to either be disabled for a minute or approximately one hour of time during normal flight in order to recharge. Thus, unless the ADS cannot be simply switched on again should the regenerating shield be breached.

* * *

 **Misc. Equipment:**

 **System Name: The Super Genius' Super IS Guide**

 **Description:** Designed by Dr. Tabane, this piece of equipment gathers information on various IS units around the world via the Tabane Pattern IS core. Mass Production IS units are not shown. In addition, a fair number of IS cores known to be in use are not shown, and data on most known Phantom Task IS units is missing as well. This device has been connected to a holo-projector suite on the Infinite Arsenal and can be used to both run training simulations and generate holographic distractions on the battlefield, although the transparency of the holograms severely limits their use in the latter field.

* * *

 **System Name: Infinite Arsenal System (IAS)**

 **Description:** A complex system designed by Orimura Ichika specifically for his IS, the Infinite Arsenal system uses a combination of advanced sensors and cyberwarfare systems under Ori's direct control in order to obtain the schematics to various weapons and equipment used by Ichika's many opponents. These schematics can then be produced in a self-expanding foundry kept in IS storage space. Once produced, these items may then be used to alter the Infinite Arsenal's weapon loadout and various systems. However, while the IAS is capable of recording and producing any item, it can only immediately deploy weapons and drones, as weapons can be mounted on one of the multiple hardpoints on the IS itself, while drones can be simply launched into the air and controlled by Ori. All other systems, such as propulsion devices or other such advanced equipment require the IS to undergo a period of reconstruction during which it cannot be used. The length of this period depends on the type and complexity of the equipment installed. An example of this process would be an upgrade to the Infinite Arsenal's impulse drives, which would require for the old drives to be removed, the new drives to be fabricated, and the engine mounts rebuilt as necessary in order to mount the new drives.

In addition to copying other IS unit's weapons, the IAS can also be used to design new weapons and equipment using stored blueprints. However, only the simplest of modifications can be done in battle, with the more complex jobs being done out of combat.

* * *

 **Equipment Currently Copied by the Infinite Arsenal System:**

 **All of the Infinite Arsenal's default weapons are recorded in its databanks.**

 **All of the Organization's training weapons are recorded in its databanks.**

 **A black, telescoping metal rod approximately 3 feet in length when fully extended is recorded in its databanks.**

 **In addition, the following examples of weapons and equipment have been recorded from the various opponents Ichika has faced:**

 **Blue Pierce:** A heavy plasma sniper rifle. Can be deployed in rifle form. For more data, see entry on Blue Tears.

 **Blue Tears Drone Mounted Plasma Cannon:** A light, fast firing plasma cannon. Small enough to be mounted on the Blue Tears pattern drone, but can be deployed in the form of a pistol as well. For more data, see entry on Blue Tears.

 **Blue Tears Missile Launcher:** A simple guided missile launcher capable of firing two missiles in rapid succession. Can be deployed in bazooka form. For more data, see entry on Blue Tears.

 **Blue Tear Remote Controlled Bit:** A light drone capable of mounting most small weapons. Default weapon is the Blue Tears Drone Mounted Plasma Cannon. For more data, see entry on Blue Tears.

 **RyuHou Impact Cannon:** A ranged weapon that fires invisible shockwaves. Can be mounted on the HD-3 chassis or deployed in a rifle-like form. For more data, see entry on the ShenLong.

 **Schwarzer Regen Active Inertia Canceller:** A modified PIC designed for defensive purposes, the AIC is a large and complex piece of equipment that requires several days to fully integrate into the Infinite Arsenal. For more data, see entry on the Schwarzer Regen.

 **Schwarzer Regen Wire Guided Dagger:** Composed of a dagger-clamp combination weapon attached to an energy cable, this weapon can be deployed either in the form of a single, wrist mounted launcher, or a drone mounted array of multiple daggers. For more data, see entry on the Schwarzer Regen.

 **Silver Gospel Wing Mounted Plasma Array:** Designed for wide-area saturation of an area with deadly plasma, this weapon was clearly not designed for the Arena. Deployed as extensions on the Infinite Arsenal's wings. For more data, see entry on the Silver Gospel.

 **Fourth-Generation Tabane-Pattern Impulse Drive:** Far surpassing any previous designs in terms of motive power, the Infinite Arsenal has had its two wing-mounted OID-3 drives replaced with these. These new drives allow for the Infinite Arsenal to have limited supersonic capability, although given that only two of them are mounted as opposed to the Akatsubaki's six, acceleration is much lower.

* * *

 **Weapons Designed Using IAS Data:**

 **Weapon Name: Ultramarine Storm**

 **Description:** A dual barreled plasma rifle based on data from the Blue Pierce sniper rifle. This weapon sacrifices some of the sniper rifle's range and for increased rate of fire and reduced heat generation. Fires in rapid, two shot bursts. Maximum Rate of fire is approximately 240 shots per minute.

 **Effective Range:** Approximately 2.0 Kilometers.

 **Maximum Range:** Approximately 3.1 Kilometers.

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will deplete between 30 and 120 shield units depending on both range and resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** Due to its superior performance in short range combat, it has effectively replaced the MAC-40/2 as Ichika's main weapon for use in tournaments.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: HLPT-1 'Invisible Glare' Free Electron Laser Rifle**

 **Description:** Designed with penetrating the Active Inertia Canceller in mind, this weapon is capable of 6 shots per minute. Each shot is composed of a two second stream of electrons, followed by an eight second cooling cycle.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 3.2 Kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 4.1 Kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will deplete between 50 and 140 shield units, depending on both range and resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** Designed and built in under 24 hours by Orimura Ichika, this weapon suffers from extreme overheating problems, necessitating a cooling cycle after every shot. This cooling cycle also releases a thick mist, which can be used as cover from both infrared and visual methods of detection. Radar can penetrate this screen without issue.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: HLR-1 'Invisible Glare Mark II' Free Electron Laser Rifle**

 **Description:** Using the original Invisible Glare laser rifle as a baseline, the HLR-1 improves upon its predecessor by fixing its glaring issue with overheating. It is now capable of firing a continuous beam instead of being limited to a two-second pulse followed by a cooling cycle.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 3.2 Kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 4.1 Kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will deplete between 25-70 shield units per second of exposure, depending on the range and resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** The cooling cycle now activates as soon as the weapon fires, meaning that the cloud of mist forms during the shooting process instead of after. However, to compensate for the lack of visibility, the weapon now includes a radar gunsight linked directly to the pilot's helmet HUD, allowing the shooter to aim through the dense fog without issue.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: SBML-1 'Aurora Mark I' Burst Missile Scatter Launcher**

 **Description:** Designed originally to counter the Akatsubaki's MIRAI system, the Aurora is an array of four automatic railguns, which are used to accelerate missiles to speeds above Mach 8. Once fired, the missile locks on to the distortions caused by the target's impulse drives and starts the homing process. In flight, the missiles glide unpowered until they drop below Mach 6, at which point their internal rocket motors ignite. Once they close within five hundred meters of the target, powerful decoupling motors ignite and the three secondary warheads detach from the central missile. An internal sensor then detonates their plasma warheads as closely as possible to the target.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 10.0 Kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 16.0 Kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 20 and 1000 units of shield damage depending on the resistance of the target's barrier and the amount of missiles detonating within adequate distance of the target.

 **Misc. Data:** Aurora is capable of short bursts of automatic fire before heat management becomes an issue. Each burst contains between twenty four and thirty two missiles. This weapon will not be effective against targets closer than 1.5 kilometers, as at such close distances the missiles are unable to lock on to the target fast enough to function as intended.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: TS-1 Variable Length Plasma-Edged Sword**

 **Description:** The TS-1 is a telescoping blade with a minimum length of 0.75 meters and a maximum length of 2.5 meters, created to remedy the Infinite Arsenal's lack of melee capability. The hilt is composed of a crossguard with a built-in plasma emitter, with a second emitter located at the tip of the physical blade. The result is a single-edged sword capable of expanding or contracting on command in order to either block more effectively or to bypass an enemy's guard.

 **Effective Range:** Melee (Medium)

 **Maximum Range:** Melee (Long)

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 60 and 90 units of shield damage depending on the resistance of the target's barrier, as well as an additional 10-30 units of shield damage per second of exposure to the target's energy shield, depending on the resistance of the target's barrier.

* * *

 **System Name: Knife Missile**

 **Description:** A simple modification to the standard Blue Tear Remote Controlled Bit that replaces its plasma cannon with a OA-23 Plasma Katar. Faster to produce than standard Blue Tear Remote Controlled Bits, but sacrifices all ranged capabilities in order to do so.

* * *

 **System Name: Suicide Drone**

 **Description:** A modified variant of the standard Blue Tear Remote Controlled Bit that replaces all compnents excluding armor, engines, and basic control systems and fills the remaining space with explosives. This drone can be used either as a bombardment tool or as a method of dispersing swarms of incoming missiles.

* * *

 **System Name: Camera Drone**

 **Description:** An unarmed drone based off of the standard Blue Tear Remote Controlled Bit, this variant replaces all armament with a basic camera suite. This variant is designed for directing weapons fire through visual obstructions. Currently being upgraded into a more effective variant.

* * *

 _ **END FILE: INFINITE ARSENAL**_

* * *

 _ **ACCESS FILE: BLUE TEARS (AZURE RAIN UPGRADE PACKAGE)**_

 **Name:** Blue Tears

 **Type:** Third Generation TIS (Upgraded to 3.5-gen standard)

 **Pilot(s):** Cecilia Alcott

 **Affiliation:** Alcott Foundation, Royal IS Corps, IS Academy

 **Amount Built:** 1

 **Current Status:** Active

 **Brief Description:** Designed specifically for Cecilia Alcott after her achieving the status of IS Representative Candidate, the Blue Tears is England's first Third Generation TIS unit. Designed exclusively for long ranged combat, a fact reflected in its armaments, the Blue Tears suffers in the close quarters of the tournament arena, although it is far from useless in such a scenario. In order to perform in its intended role, the Blue Tears mounts several new innovations, such as the 'Brilliant Clearance' Hyper-Sensor module, which features improved vision range, target acquisition, and tracking capabilities over standard models. The technology being tested on the Blue Tears will, depending on test results, be used in future English TIS units such as the Silent Zephyrs.

After the theft of the Silent Zephyrs unit in the July of 2037, the Azure Rain upgrade package was prepared for the Blue Tears with the intention of retrofitting it to the standards of the Zephyrs. This upgrade has further increased the long-range capabilities of the Blue Tears unit by enhancing the suit's sniper rifle system, whilst simultaneously granting it improved close and mid-range combat capabilities through the addition of the Stardust IS Close Quarters Rifle. The package is completed by a pair of shield drones similar to the units installed on the Silent Zephyrs, although the Azure Rain's shield drones are larger, and thus cover more of the suit. The suit's impulse drives have also been replaced with improved units originally intended for the Zephyrs, which has granted the Blue Tears supersonic capability and improved agility. All-around improvements to the suit's other characteristics have also been observed.

 **Power Supply:** One White-Pattern IS Core

 **Control System:** One White-Pattern True AI (Guilliford)

 **Propulsion:** Two Third-Generation Rolls-Royce I-35 Seraph Mk. II Impulse Drives, one per leg.

Two additional I-32 Impulse Boosters located in wings. Can only be used for short periods of time.

One Third Generation Passive Inertia Canceller mounted in torso.

 **Top Speed:** Mach 1.45 in level flight

 **180 Degree Turn Time:** 0.53 Seconds

* * *

 **COMBAT CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Armament (Default):**

 **Weapon Name:** **Blue Pierce**

 **Description:** A powerful plasma sniper rifle capable of semi-automatic fire with a maximum fire rate of 45 rounds per minute, although there is a second fire mode available for tournament duels and close range combat. In this tournament mode, fire rate is increased to 90 rounds per minute, but effective range is severely reduced. While in BVR sniper mode, the gun is designed to be used in tandem with the Brilliant Clearance module for engagements beyond the visual range of standard IS units, and as such, each plasma bolt is actually a complex mixture of gases that forms a bolt of energy with very high heat retention capable of resisting normal atmospheric forces and maintaining coherence at extremely long range. The Blue Pierce is extremely accurate in BVR sniper mode, and is in fact considered to be the most accurate IS weapon in the world today. While in tournament mode, this accuracy and range is severely reduced in exchange for doubling the weapon's rate of fire. This also halves the stopping power of each shot, as less time is available to mix the gases necessary before firing.

The Blue Pierce was upgraded with a cruciform barrel extension and improved target acquisition technology as part of the Azure Rain upgrade package, along with a plasma trajectory displacement unit identical to the one on the Silent Zephyrs. This allows the Blue Pierce rifle to fire more powerful bolts at higher velocities and over longer ranges, whilst simultaneously allowing for the rifle to lock onto a target's radar signature and guide the shots to their target. However, the weapon is unable to guide more than one shot at any time, and firing a second time during the guiding process disrupts the guidance system. However, this upgrade has also removed the Tournament Mode functionality of the original weapon.

 **Effective Range:** Approximately 56 Kilometers.

 **Maximum Range:** Approximately 64 Kilometers.

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** Deals approximately 170-290 shield units of damage on a direct hit, depending on the range and resistance of the the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** The scope of this weapon is linked directly to the Brilliant Clearance system, although in the event of the system's shutdown, it is capable of acting as a backup hyper-sensor with an effective vision range of approximately 20 kilometers. The Azure Rain system has also added in a narrow-beam radar to the weapon's scope, which has a maximum range of fifty seven kilometers.

* * *

 **Weapon Name:** **Blue Tears Missile Launcher**

 **Description:** Part of the Blue Tears main weapon system, this launcher is capable of firing up to two missiles in rapid succession, and can reload completely after approximately 10 seconds. Each missile is equipped with a sophisticated guidance and homing system linked directly to the Brilliant Clearance system. Thus, these missiles are effective up to the maximum range that the Brilliant Clearance system can detect targets. Warhead types available are as follows: High Explosive, which is the standard missile fired, and is little more than a heavy explosive charge strapped to an engine and guidance system, held together by a thin casing. Shaped Charge Warhead, which is a warhead designed to penetrate heavy armor, but as a consequence is less effective against barrier shields. Continuous Rod Warhead, which is a design based off of conventional air-to-air missiles and is designed specifically to take out conventional aircraft. All these missiles can be set to detonate either on proximity or on direct contact with the target. Remote detonation is also an option.

 **Effective Range:** Approximately 65 Kilometers.

 **Maximum Range:** Approximately 80 Kilometers.

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A direct hit from a High Explosive warhead would cause between 130 and 200 shield units of damage, depending on the resistance of the target's barrier. All other warheads will operate at severely reduced efficiency, as they are not designed for use against IS suits.

 **Misc. Data:** The Blue Tears is equipped with two such launchers, and the Brilliant Clearance system is capable of guiding up to eight missiles simultaneously. The guidance systems on the missiles are designed to synergize with the Blue Tears Remote Controlled Bits system, and thus will attempt to intercept the target at angles not covered by the drones.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: Interceptor**

 **Description:** A simple vibrational knife designed as a last resort in the unlikely event that the Blue Tears is engaged in melee combat. Blade is approximately 1.5 feet in length and relies primarily on kinetic energy to inflict damage.

 **Effective Range:** Melee (Short)

 **Maximum Range:** Melee(Short)

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A direct hit from this weapon will cause between 30 and 90 units of damage depending on the resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** Almost a carbon-copy of a first-generation IS weapon, the Interceptor was a last-minute add-on to the Blue Tears' arsenal. It is kept stored away in the Blue Tears' extradimensional pocket, and is only drawn out if absolutely necessary.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: Stardust IS Close Combat Rifle**

 **Description:** The Stardust ISCCR is a two-meter long automatic plasma rifle designed to make up for the Blue Tears' lacking close quarters capability. Originally intended for the Silent Zephyrs, the prototype was damaged during its first round of firing tests and thus was not installed on the Zephyrs when it was stolen. This weapon was subsequently integrated into the Azure Rain upgrade package, compensating for the removal of the medium-range Tournament Mode function originally present on the Blue Pierce.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 2.7 kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 3.8 kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A direct hit from this weapon will cause between 45 and 75 units of shield damage depending on the range and resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** This weapon is holstered on the right side of the IS. It is capable of firing up to 450 shots per minute.

* * *

 **Energy Shield Strength:** 750 Shield Units. 0.80 Resistance Rating.

 **Defensive Systems:**

 **System Name: Absolute Defense System**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** In the event of an IS unit's shield being entirely depleted, the ADS is automatically activated, protecting the pilot from all harm at the cost of its IS unit's operational capability.

 **Description:** The ADS is standard equipment on all IS units, and is required for participation in tournament battles. However, it drains a lot of power from its IS and thus prevents the unit's standard energy barrier from regenerating in combat. The ADS can remain active for approximately five minutes before it needs to recharge. The recharge period lasts one minute, during which the IS remains immobile and vulnerable.

* * *

 **Misc. Equipment:**

 **System Name: Brilliant Clearance**

 **Description:** A highly advanced variant of the standard Hyper-Sensor suite, the Brilliant Clearance system has nearly three times the range of the standard hyper-sensor suites mounted on most other IS units. However, the Brilliant Clearance pays for this range by having a much more narrow field of view. While most hyper-sensors provide 360 degree vision at all times, the Brilliant Clearance can only provide this degree of vision for about forty kilometers. Should the pilot wish to see further, they must narrow their field of vision to a ninety degree cone in front of them, leaving them effectively blind everywhere else as the hyper-sensor focuses all its effort on forward vision. The Brilliant Clearance system also includes a targeting system for both the Blue Pierce and Blue Tears Missile System.

The Azure Rain upgrade package has also increased the effective range of the hyper-sensor's 360 degree vision to 50 kilometers, and giving the narrow vision option a maximum range of approximately 120 kilometers.

* * *

 **System Name: Blue Tears Remote Controlled Bit**

 **Description:** A remote controlled drone system composed of four small, high speed remote controlled drones, each armed with a plasma cannon. These bits have a range of up to two hundred kilometers before communication with the main unit becomes problematic. Each bit is equipped with its own hyper-sensor suite, effective for up to ten kilometers, and can thus be used to direct fire for extreme distance weaponry. To this end, they are capable of sending data back not only to the Blue Tears itself, but to any other IS units currently operating alongside it that have been designated as friendly. Thus, these drones can be used as reconnaissance craft, or to direct artillery fire from conventional forces. Each drone is propelled by a single small Impulse Drive and has a top speed of Mach 0.80 in level flight, although it can only maintain this speed for a short period of time. A bit can remain in flight for approximately two hours before it must recharge back at its home unit. One flaw present in the original system was that the drones required the complete focus of the pilot in order to control, meaning that using the drones would compromise the mobility of the IS itself. This problem has since been addressed via a simple upgrade performed by Ori and Orimura Ichika, which allows the drones to 'learn' from the time they spend under manual control and, eventually, mimic this without need for direct pilot control.

It should be noted that, in addition to being used on the Blue Tears, this design of remote controlled drone is currently used several prototype vehicles being tested by the British Army. These vehicles are intended to service up to twenty such drones at any given moment.

The Azure Rain upgrade package has installed search radars linked to plasma trajectory displacement units into each drone, allowing for each drone to independently track and guide fire to their targets.

* * *

 **System Name:** **Blue Tears Drone Mounted Plasma Cannon**

 **Description:** A light plasma cannon mounted on the Blue Tears Remote Controlled Bit, designed for rapid fire and accuracy, but stopping power and range suffer as a result. The Azure Rain package gives each weapon the ability to track and guide its projectiles to the drone's target.

 **Effective Range:** Approximately 800 Meters.

 **Maximum Range:** Approximately 1.6 Kilometers.

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** On a direct hit this weapon will deal between 20 and 100 units of damage, depending on the range and resistance of the target's barrier.

* * *

 **System Name: Blue Tears Defensive Shield Drone**

 **Description:** This system is comprised of two large, roughly elliptical drones, each of which is approximately seven meters tall and three meters wide. These drones are equipped with energy shield projectors, which allow them to intercept large volumes of incoming fire without taking physical damage. Each drone is capable of operating semi-independently with very little input from the pilot due to their link with the suit's hyper-sensor, which allows them to identify and move to intercept incoming threats.

When not needed for defensive purposes, the drones are capable of attaching to the back of the Blue Tears as an additional pair of wings, and use their own integrated impulse drives to boost the top speed of the Blue Tears and allowing it to reach a top speed of Mach 1.45.

* * *

 **System Name: Mark I Pilot Armor**

 **Description:** The British Mark I Pilot Armor is part pilot protection and part augmented reality situational awareness system designed specifically for the Azure Rain package. The original Brilliant Clearance hyper sensor has been integrated into the suit's helmet, along with a targeting computer and trajectory trackers for all of the Blue Tears' drones. The helmet is also linked to a camera system distributed throughout the IS, allowing the pilot to see through her own IS suit and allowing for unparalleled situational awareness.

The rest of the suit is relatively conventional as far as pilot armor goes, being composed of a series of interlocking titanium plates over an internal carbon fiber mesh, which in turn goes over the pilot suit. In the event of the IS sustaining critical damage, the suit detaches and the rest of the Blue Tears stows away, allowing the pilot to return to the ground much like the Organization Mk. II Pilot Armor system. Unlike the Organization pilot armor, which uses a combination of an integrated PIC unit and miniature impulse drives to slow its fall, the Mark I uses a parachute. In the event of a water landing, an integrated flotation system deploys and keeps the pilot safely above water.

 _ **END FILE: BLUE TEARS (AZURE RAIN UPGRADE PACKAGE)**_

* * *

 _ **ACCESS FILE: SHENLONG**_

 **Name:** ShenLong

 **Type:** Third Generation TIS

 **Pilot(s):** LingYin Huang

 **Affiliation:** People's Republic of China, IS Academy

 **Amount Built:** 1

 **Current Status:** Active

 **Brief Description:** Designed in response to the American Fang Quake Third Generation TIS, which was the first Third Generation TIS to be constructed, the ShenLong is the latest IS built with tournaments rather than actual combat in mind, a trend started by the Japanese Uchigane and the infamous Karezukara. Thus, the ShenLong is effective in close quarters combat, with its only ranged weapons being designed for short range combat only. Thus, the ShenLong will often find itself outclassed in ranged combat, as it finds itself completely unable to retaliate at ranges exceeding a kilometer.

 **Power Supply:** One White-Pattern IS Core

 **Control System:** One White-Pattern True AI (XingKe)

 **Propulsion:** Four Third Generation SL-42 Impulse Drives. One per leg. Two mounted on the back.

One Third Generation Passive Inertia Canceller mounted in torso.

 **Top Speed:** Mach 0.90

 **180 Degree Turn Time:** 0.41 Seconds

* * *

 **COMBAT CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Armament:**

 **Weapon Name: 'RyuHou' Dragon Cannon**

 **Description:** An Impact Cannon in the most literal sense of the term, the Dragon Cannon compresses space within itself before deactivating containment fields and funneling the resulting shockwave at its target. Due to the nature of the shot, it is completely invisible to both the naked eye and most hyper-sensors, and can only be detected by specialized scanning equipment. However, this invisible shot tends to lose coherency fairly quickly, and tends to have completely dispersed after approximately one kilometer of travel.

 **Effective Range:** Approximately 500 Meters

 **Maximum Range:** Approximately 800 Meters

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** On a direct hit, this weapon will typically inflict between 20 and 200 shield units of damage, depending on the range and resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** The ShenLong mounts two such weapons in over-the-shoulder hovering pods. These pods can turn 360 degrees in under half a second, and the fact that they are detached from the IS proper means that they can be controlled remotely. However, there are several problems with doing so. The first, and most pressing one, is that, much like the Blue Tears' own drones, the pilot must divert all her attention to controlling the drones, leaving the IS immobile. This flaw does not apply to the weapons themselves, which can be fired without sacrificing the ShenLong's mobility. The second flaw with these drones is their complete reliance on wireless power transfer from the ShenLong, which requires them to remain close to their parent unit lest they lose power and become completely useless.

One thing to note about these weapons is that firing them at point-blank range risks damaging the firing mechanism, as the shockwave cannot be directed properly at that distance.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: Souten Gagetsu**

 **Description:** A set of paired Chinese Dao, the Souten Gagetsu are the main weapons of the ShenLong, and can be either attached together to form a dual bladed staff or wielded separately. In addition to their impressive mass, the blades are capable of coating their edges in a coherent subatomic energy field, temporarily making them the sharpest objects currently known to man, surpassing even the monomolecular blades that are becoming commonplace on most modern IS suits. However, while this makes the blades incredibly sharp, this field is also incredibly brittle, and when broken will fragment and cause extensive damage to anything in the vicinity. This effect has been weaponized by the ShenLong's designers, with the spray of subatomic edged shrapnel being directed entirely towards the target. This fragmentation effect is one of the few known methods of directly bypassing standard energy barriers and attacking the pilot directly. However, due to the power requirements of generating this field, it can only be held for short periods of time, and once broken, cannot be deployed again for at least two minutes.

 **Effective Range:** Melee (Long)

 **Maximum Range:** Approximately 150 Meters (Thrown)

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A direct hit from this weapon will cause between 90 and 230 shield units of damage (150-290 with subatomic field active). In addition, the shrapnel from the subatomic field can cause an immediate activation of the target's ADS, or, in the absence of said system, the immediate death or crippling of the target's pilot.

 **Misc. Data:** While in dual staff form, the Souten Gagetsu can be thrown, and can activate its subatomic edge midflight. To prevent the pilot from permanently disarming herself with this maneuver, the staff is equipped with a magnetic recall system capable of retrieving this weapon at ranges of up to 500 meters. This magnetic recall system can also be used as a weapon against conventional forces and particularly magnetic IS suits, dragging them into melee range.

One issue with the subatomic edge is that the fragments dissipate in an incredibly short period of time, so much so that the eye does not even have enough time to process their existence. Thus, should the edge be broken prematurely the fragments will dissipate before they ever reach their target. The fragments are also incredibly brittle, meaning that the standard armor plating present on IS suits is more than enough to block the fragments before they hit vital components. A suit of Mk. II pilot armor is theorized to do the same in regards to the pilot.

* * *

 **Energy Shield Strength:** 800 Units, 0.77 Resistance Rating.

 **Defensive Systems:**

 **System Name: Absolute Defense System**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** In the event of an IS unit's shield being entirely depleted, the ADS is automatically activated, protecting the pilot from all harm at the cost of its IS unit's operational capability.

 **Description:** The ADS is standard equipment on all IS units, and is required for participation in tournament battles. However, it drains a lot of power from its IS and thus prevents the unit's standard energy barrier from regenerating in combat. The ADS can remain active for approximately five minutes before it needs to recharge. The recharge period lasts one minute, during which the IS remains immobile and vulnerable.

* * *

 **Misc. Equipment:**

 **System Name: Landslide**

 **Description:** The Landslide package is, to put it simply, a temporary overclocker system which, when activated, temporarily boosts the ShenLong's speed, turn time, and shield resistance rating by approximately 50%, making the ShenLong a much more difficult opponent to defeat. However, this boost does not come without a cost, as overuse of the Landslide package risks causing severe damage to the boosted components, potentially resulting in an immobile, unshielded target. While this is not a very big problem in tournament style duels, where the IS can be repaired immediately after each fight, this could render the ShenLong all but useless during protracted warfare, where such levels of maintenance aren't always available.

 _ **END FILE: SHENLONG**_

* * *

 _ **ACCESS FILE: SCHWARZER REGEN**_

 **GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Name:** Schwarzer Regen

 **Type:** Third Generation TIS

 **Pilot(s):** Schwarzer Hase-Pattern Clone #099, Designation: Laura Bodewig

 **Affiliation:** Schwarzer Hase, IS Academy

 **Amount Built:** 1

 **Current Status:** Active

 **Brief Description:** Designed around the Active Inertia Canceler, the Schwarzer Regen was designed more as a testbed for new technologies instead of a true combat IS. However, that does not stop it from excelling in the arena, with its experimental equipment being more than capable of standing up to those of its competitors. Piloting rights to this IS were awarded to the best pilot of the Schwarzer Hase program, a title that, due to the mysterious disappearance of Clone #100, designation 'Chloe' [Second half of designation unknown, request further intel],the duty fell upon Laura Bodewig, Clone #99, to pilot this experimental unit. As this unit is a testbed for various technologies, such as the remote wire guided dagger and the AIC, the Schwarzer Regen is designed as a 'Jack-of-all-trades, Master-of-None' rather than specialize in a specific field of combat. This is shown in its ability to engage at any range, from several kilometers away to melee, whilst still retaining defensive capability in the form of its AIC. This combat ability comes at the cost of mobility, however, as it is designed to block incoming fire with its AIC rather than avoid it. Thus, should a way to penetrate the AIC be successfully designed, this IS unit's effectiveness will be severely decreased.

 **Power Supply:** One White-Pattern IS Core

 **Control System:** One White-Pattern True AI (Moira)

 **Propulsion:** Three Third Generation M-3.3 Impulse Drives. One per leg. One mounted on the center of the back.

One Third Generation Passive Inertia Canceller mounted in torso.

 **Top Speed:** Mach 0.70 in level flight

 **180 Degree Turn Time:** 0.90 Seconds

* * *

 **COMBAT CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Armament:**

 **Weapon Name: Rheinmetall 20mm. BK-2 Railgun**

 **Description:** The primary ranged weapon of the Schwarzer Regen, the BK-2 is capable of firing 20mm. HVAP rounds at approximately Mach 7, giving it enough stopping power to challenge both conventional and IS based enemies. While it lacks the sheer stopping power of the MAC-40/2 mounted on the Infinite Arsenal, it also has little to no problems with heat management, along with a higher rate of fire, specifically 260 rounds per minute, although prolonged fire at this rate will cause accuracy to suffer.

 **Effective Range:** Approximately 3.1 Kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approximately 5.3 Kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A direct hit from this weapon will cause between 20 and 70 shield units' worth of damage, depending on the range and resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** The BK-2 is an experimental weapon being evaluated as a possible replacement for most heavy conventional weapons currently in Bundeswehr employ. Should trials prove successful, the upcoming Jaguar 1A3 MBT will be mounting it as its main weapon for both anti-air and anti-surface use.

* * *

 **Weapon Name:** **Wire Guided Dagger**

 **Description:** Another experimental system mounted on the Schwarzer Regen, the Wire Guided Daggers are simple vibrating blade/clamp combinations designed for both short ranged combat and for reeling targets into AIC range for easy elimination. The energy wire the daggers are attached to is, in addition to guiding the daggers through the air, can also be used to cause damage through thermal energy via contact, although the damage done in this matter is rather small.

 **Effective Range:** Approximately 600 Meters

 **Maximum Range:** Approximately 800 Meters

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 20 and 40 units of shield damage, depending on both range and the resistance of the target's barrier. This damage is halved in the event that the clamp function is engaged, during which the weapon will be more focused on attaching itself to the target rather than causing real damage. In addition, the wire of the dagger can cause between 1 and 10 units of damage per second of exposure depending on the resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** The Schwarzer Regen mounts six such daggers, and uses them primarily to immobilize and reel in enemies rather than cause damage directly. The cables of these weapons can be severed by attacks from hostile IS units. In the event of this situation, the entire wire disappears and the dagger is rendered useless until it is manually retrieved by its parent IS. Depending on its performance, this system could find itself being used both by Civilian Search-and-Rescue teams, and the German military.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: Plasma Saber**

 **Description:** The only weapon on the Schwarzer Regen that is not experimental, the Plasma Saber is a simple, coherent blade formed from plasma and shaped into a true blade through careful application of magnetic fields. Due to it being both coherent and energy based, this weapon is capable of causing damage through both kinetic and thermal energy. The size of the blades can be adjusted, with a minimum of 1 meter, and a maximum of 2.5 meters of length.

 **Effective Range:** Melee (Medium)

 **Maximum Range:** Melee (Long)

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will deal between 60 and 100 units of shield damage, as well as an additional 10-30 units of damage per second of contact depending on the resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** The Schwarzer Regen mounts two such weapons, one on each hand.

* * *

 **Energy Shield Strength:** 800 units, 0.90 resistance rating.

 **Defensive Systems:**

 **System Name: Active Inertia Canceller**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Projects a field that halts almost all motion on a molecular scale. Capable of blocking both gas/plasma based and projectile based weaponry. Can be penetrated by lasers and other light/sub-atomic particle based weaponry.

 **Description:** A variation on the standard Passive Inertia Canceler used on all IS units, the AIC is designed to halt incoming fire rather than eliminate the strain of G-forces on the IS frame. The experimental version of this technology is currently mounted on the Schwarzer Regen, and, in the event that the design proves successful, the AIC will be mounted on the next generation of Bundeswehr armored vehicles.

* * *

 **System Name: Absolute Defense System**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** In the event of an IS unit's shield being entirely depleted, the ADS is automatically activated, protecting the pilot from all harm at the cost of its IS unit's operational capability.

 **Description:** The ADS is standard equipment on all IS units, and is required for participation in tournament battles. However, it drains a lot of power from its IS and thus prevents the unit's standard energy barrier from regenerating in combat. The ADS can remain active for approximately five minutes before it needs to recharge. The recharge period lasts one minute, during which the IS remains immobile and vulnerable.

* * *

 **Misc. Equipment:**

 **System Name: Valkyrie Trace System**

 **Description:** A highly classified and illegal piece of technology, the Valkyrie Trace System (VTS) was designed as a backup in case the pilot of an IS was knocked unconscious or otherwise incapacitated, upon which the VTS will take over and the provided AI will assume direct control of the IS with its only directive being the elimination of all hostiles in the area. This takeover will involve breaking all non-critical parts of the host IS down into a swarm of nano-bots, which will then assume a form based on the combat form data provided (Default form is suspected to be Orimura Chifuyu). The VTS was made illegal by international law due to both the potentially irreversible damage extended use of the VTS can cause to the brain of its pilot, and the inherent risk posed by the nanobots in the system. Despite this, the VTS is known to have been mounted on the Schwarzer Regen, as well as at least one other IS. Please note that the AI present in this system is capable of matching a White-pattern AI in terms of cyberwarfare strength.

 _ **END FILE: SCHWARZER REGEN**_

* * *

 _ **ACCESS FILE: RAPHAEL REVIVE CUSTOM II (REBIRTH UPGRADE)**_

 **Name:** Raphael Revive Custom II

 **Type:** Second Generation MPIS-TIS Conversion (Upgraded to 2.5-Generation standard)

 **Pilot(s):** Charlotte Dunois

 **Affiliation:** Organization IS Corps, Dunois Corporation (Formerly), Aero Infini Industries, IS Academy

 **Amount Built:** Only one Raphael Revive has been converted to the pattern used by Charlotte Dunois

 **Current Status:** Active

 **Brief Description:** The versatility of the Raphael Revive MPIS has led to many smaller nations that lack the monetary abilities to design their own IS units to convert some of their Revives into TIS units. While some armaments tend to vary between individual units, they tend to follow a theme of cheaper, easy to maintain, chemical based projectile weapons supersized in order to be mounted on an IS. Cheap weapons coupled with a large amount of equalizer slot in turn means that each Revive Custom could carry anywhere between 5 and 20 individual weapons, leading to incredibly diverse arsenals. For purposes of efficiency, this file will only cover the IS unit piloted by French Representative Candidate Charlotte 'Charles' Dunois.

This particular Raphael Revive unit, officially designated the Raphael Revive Custom II, was originally designed as a tool of corporate espionage. As a result of declining sales and lagging R&D performance, Dunois Corporation CEO Raphael Dunois ordered for a late-production Raphael Revive unit to be modified to accept an IS Core and several other TIS-critical systems. Following this, he named his illegitimate daughter the corporate representative of the Dunois Corporation and ordered her to commit acts of espionage at IS Academy. Upon Charlotte's defection and her subsequent acceptance of the position of Aero Infini's representative, Organization agents exposed this act and Raphael Dunois was imprisoned for violation of the Alaska Treaty's IS Academy Neutrality clause shortly afterward.

The Raphael Revive Custom II has recently undergone an extensive retrofit in the form if the Raphael Rebirth package. This is one half of a two-part initiative on France's part to test equipment for its next generation of MPIS suits, with the Rebirth package being intended to test the weapon systems for said next-generation suits. This upgrade package also includes a general equipment upgrade to a third-generation standard.

 **Power Supply:** One White-Pattern IS Core

 **Control System:** One White-Pattern True AI (Mabel)(Dunois)

 **Propulsion:** Four Third-Generation AD-7101 Impulse Drives, One per leg, One per wing. Four secondary Third-Generation AD-383 Micro-Impulse Drives, one per weapon pod (Dunois)

 **Top Speed (Dunois):** Mach 0.95 in level flight

 **180 Degree Turn Time (Dunois):** 0.63 Seconds

* * *

 **COMBAT CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Armament (Dunois Variant):**

 **Weapon Name: Vent**

 **Description:** A 14mm. DMR optimized for semi-automatic fire, the Vent holds sixteen shots before needing to reload. It fires small caliber, high velocity rounds, available in HVAP, HE, and IN variants. This gun is capable of up to 50 rounds per minute.

 **Effective Range:** Approx.1.8 Kilometers.

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 2.7 Kilometers.

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A direct hit from this weapon will cause between 30 and 60 units of shield damage, depending on range and resistance of the target's barriers.

 **Misc. Data:** Dunois' Revive Custom carries two such weapons.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: Garm**

 **Description:** A 15mm. SMG based off the FN P90, the Garm is optimized primarily for rapid fire, and is capable of emptying its 100 round magazine in under five seconds. Its blistering fire rate of 1500 rounds per minute is necessary, however, as each individual bullet has a very low damage output, due to both its low velocity and small caliber.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 250 Meters

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 800 Meters

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A singe direct hit from this weapon will do between 5 and 25 units of damage depending on the range and resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** Dunois' Revive Custom carries two such weapons.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: Rain of Saturday**

 **Description:** A very powerful, 20-gauge semi-automatic shotgun which, at close range, can rival more exotic IS weapons in damage output. Capable of up to 120 rounds per minute, although the weapon will never reach this fire rate due to its need for frequent reloading.

 **Effective Range:** 40 Meters

 **Maximum Range:** 100 Meters

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A direct hit from this weapon can cause between 10 and 300 shield units of damage, depending on range, the resistance of the target's barrier, and the amount of shot that hits the target.

 **Misc. Data:** Dunois' Revive Custom carries two such weapons.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: Bread Slicer**

 **Description:** A simple, single edged combat vibro-knife. Included as a weapon of last resort only. The blade is approximately 1.5 feet long.

 **Effective Range:** Melee (Short)

 **Maximum Range:** Melee (Short)

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A direct hit from this weapon will cause between 10 and 30 units of damage, depending on the resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** Dunois' Raphael Revive carries two such weapons in concealed arm sheathes.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: HLPT-1 'Invisible Glare' Free Electron Laser Rifle**

 **Description:** Designed with penetrating the Active Inertia Canceller in mind, this weapon is capable of 6 shots per minute. Each shot is composed of a two second stream of electrons, followed by an eight second cooling cycle.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 3.2 Kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 4.1 Kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will deplete between 50 and 140 shield units, depending on both range and resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** Designed and built in under 24 hours by Orimura Ichika, this weapon suffers from extreme overheating problems, necessitating a cooling cycle after every shot. This cooling cycle also releases a thick mist, which can be used as cover from both infrared and visual methods of detection. Radar can penetrate this screen without issue.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: Ultramarine Storm**

 **Description:** A dual barreled plasma rifle based on data from the Blue Pierce sniper rifle. This weapon sacrifices some of the sniper rifle's range and for increased rate of fire and reduced heat generation. Fires in rapid, two shot bursts. Maximum Rate of fire is approximately 240 shots per minute.

 **Effective Range:** Approximately 2.0 Kilometers.

 **Maximum Range:** Approximately 3.1 Kilometers.

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will deplete between 30 and 120 shield units depending on both range and resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** Due to its superior performance in short range combat, it has effectively replaced the MAC-40/2 as Ichika's main weapon for use in tournaments.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: Grey Scale**

 **Description:** A heavy pilebunker type weapon designed for extreme close range, this forms the main offensive melee weapon of Dunois' Revive Custom. A simple hyper-pneumatic rammer repeatedly drives the sharp point of the weapon into the target, and repeated hits can cause severe damage to even third-generation IS units.

 **Effective Range:** Melee (Short)

 **Maximum Range:** Melee (Short)

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 60 and 120 units of shield damage, depending on the strength of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** Dunois' IS mounts one such weapon concealed on its left arm. As part of the Rebirth upgrade package, the weapon's spike was lengthened and a revolving piston mechanism was added in order to allow for a faster striking rate.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: Ouragan Multi-Purpose Weapons Pod**

 **Description:** The Ouragan MPWP is the centerpiece of the Rebirth upgrade package, increasing the top speed and firepower of the Revive by combining a small impulse drive and two weapon systems into one compact package. It is able to accomplish this thanks to the removal of all ammunition storage space, with all weapons being loaded directly from IS-Space. In the case of the Raphael Revive Custom II, this is accomplished by deploying ammunition directly into the chamber, or onto the pod's external rails. MPIS suits, on the other hand, would be reloaded by the in-development Project 1103 IS Logistical System.

The Ouragan pods mounted on the Raphael Revive Custom II each contain an integrated forty-millimeter automatic shotgun, as well as two ordinance rails capable of mounting weapons in accordance with its intended battlefield role. For anti-IS combat role, they are capable of carrying guided missiles and twenty-five millimeter rotary cannons.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 200 meters (Shotgun), Approx. 6.2 kilometers (Rotary Cannon), Approx. 18.1 Kilometers (Missiles)

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 300 meters (Shotgun), Approx. 7.8 kilometers (Rotary Cannon), Approx. 18.9 Kilometers (Missiles)

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 20 and 500 units of shield damage (shotgun), 15-35 units of shield damage (rotary cannon) or 100-140 units of shield damage (missiles), depending on the range, the resistance of the target's barrier, and (if applicable) the amount of shot that hits the target.

 **Misc. Data:** Dunois' IS mounts four such weapons, two per wing. Each pod is mounted on a rotating mount, giving the weapons a wide field of fire.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: Garden Curtain Mk. II**

 **Description:** The original Garden Curtain was a versatile supplementary shield unit that compensated for the relatively fragile shields of the Revive Custom II. However, now that the Revive unit's shields have been upgraded as part of the Rebirth upgrade, the Garden Curtain was remade to serve as a hybrid of shield and weapon. While this sacrifices its ability to project decoys and barriers at a distance, it has in exchange been strengthened to be capable of absorbing significantly more fire.

In addition, the Garden Curtain Mk. II has the capability to reconfigure itself into an energy blade, which allows it to bludgeon down IS shields, although its cutting capability is somewhat poor.

 **Effective Range:** Melee (Medium)

 **Maximum Range:** Melee (Long)

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 90 and 180 units of shield damage depending on the resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** Dunois' IS mounts this weapon on the outside of its left arm.

* * *

 **Energy Shield Strength:** 775 Shield Units, 0.90 Resistance Rating

 **Defensive Systems (Dunois):**

* * *

 **Defensive Systems (All Revive Custom Conversions):**

 **System Name: Absolute Defense System**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** In the event of an IS unit's shield being entirely depleted, the ADS is automatically activated, protecting the pilot from all harm at the cost of its IS unit's operational capability.

 **Description:** The ADS is standard equipment on all IS units, and is required for participation in tournament battles. However, it drains a lot of power from its IS and thus prevents the unit's standard energy barrier from regenerating in combat. The ADS can remain active for approximately five minutes before it needs to recharge. The recharge period lasts one minute, during which the IS remains immobile and vulnerable.

* * *

 **System Name: P-02 Countermeasure Suite**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Protects the Revive from impulse and radar-guided missiles through a combination of impulse flares and radar chaff.

 **Description:** With new, impulse-seeking missiles becoming increasingly common anti-IS weapons around the world, countermeasures were quickly devised. By generating distortions identical to those produced by standard IS impulse drives, these devices are able to trick impulse-seeking systems into homing in on them instead. In addition to the tried and tested radar chaff, impulse flares are included in the Raphael Rebirth package as defensive countermeasures for the Raphael Revive Custom II.

* * *

 **Misc. Equipment:**

 **System Name: Pilot Escape Vehicle Model 01**

 **Description:** A full suit of pilot armor, the Model 01 is intended to both protect the pilot from incoming attacks in the event of catastrophic systems failure while simultaneously allowing them to escape a destroyed IS. This armor was added to the Revive Custom II as part of its Rebirth upgrade package, and is comprised of three-layer composite armor plate, which is made up of a layer of high-grade impact gel sandwiched between an outer steel plate and an inner set of interlocking carbon platelets. The suit's helmet is integrated directly into the both the Revive's weapon targeting systems and the suit's hyper-sensor suite, ensuring that it does not interfere with IS operations.

Should a bail-out become necessary, the suit is slowed in its descent by a redundant combination of retro-rockets and parachutes, while an integrated flotation system prevents the pilot from sinking in the event of a water landing.

 _ **END FILE: RAPHAEL REVIVE CUSTOM II (REBIRTH UPGRADE)**_

* * *

 _ **ACCESS FILE: MYSTERIOUS LADY**_

 **Name:** Mysterious Lady (AKA. Moscow's Thick Fog)

 **Type:** Third Generation TIS

 **Pilot(s):** Sarashiki Tatenashi

 **Affiliation:** Sarashiki Family (Formerly), Organization IS Corps (STS-01), IS Academy

 **Amount Built:** 1

 **Current Status:** Active

 **Brief Description:** The first Third-Generation Russian TIS, the Mysterious Lady was given to the Sarashiki family, specifically Sarashiki Tatenashi due to her position as a representative candidate, in exchange for her service in the Russian IS Corps after her graduation. The Mysterious Lady was built around its water nano-manipulation capabilities, which, should they prove successful, can be used in a variety of roles, ranging from weaponization of hostile water supplies to naval propulsion. As a result, the Mysterious Lady is just as capable a combatant underwater as it is on land or in the air, if not more so. This has led to multiple attempts by Phantom Task to acquire the Mysterious Lady for their own use. The fact that Phantom Task is suspected to currently own one of the world's largest underwater navies means that this technology must be kept out of their hands at all costs.

 **Power Supply:** One standard Tabane Pattern IS Core (#066)(Formerly), One White-Pattern IS Core (Current)

 **Control System:** Built-in IS Core AI Control System (Formerly), One White-Pattern True AI (Tuman)(Current)

 **Propulsion:** Four Third-Generation GD-37 Impulse Drives, One per wing, One per leg.

Two Third-Generation GRA-23 'Mystelteinn' Impulse Boosters, Back Mounted, can only be used for short periods of time.

One Third Generation Passive Inertia Canceller mounted in torso.

 **Top Speed:** Mach 0.95 in level flight

 **180 Degree Turn Time:** 0.71 Seconds

* * *

 **COMBAT CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Armament:**

 **Weapon Name: Rusty Nail Whip**

 **Description:** A weapon designed for longer ranged attacks than the Heavy Rain, the Rusty Nail is an electrically charged energy whip designed to target critical systems of the opposing IS. The whip is also capable of being manipulated in a manner similar to the Wire Guided Daggers of the Schwarzer Regen, allowing it to be used to immobilize and reel in opponents.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 50 Meters

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 75 Meters

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A direct hit from this weapon can cause between 40 and 80 units of damage, along with another 20-40 per second of exposure, depending on the range and resistance of the target's barriers.

 **Misc. Data:** Due to it lacking in range, the Rusty Nail should be considered for replacement as soon as possible.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: Heavy Rain Lance**

 **Description:** The main weapon of the Mysterious Lady, the Heavy Rain is a combination weapon composed of a powerful rotational spear and four Flowing Stream 37mm. Autocannons. The lance itself has a spearhead approximately one meter in length, and a shaft three times as long. While the rotating head is more than capable of punching through conventional armor, the lance is also capable of entering a mode designated 'Lance of Mystelteinn', during which the head is coated with a layer of hyper-compressed water rotating at near supersonic speed. This allows the Heavy Rain to pierce through almost any material known to man, after which the water will be decompressed with explosive results, as supersonic water tears apart whatever was inside the newly penetrated and perforated armor.

 **Effective Range:** Melee (Long)

 **Maximum Range:** Melee (Long)

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A direct hit from this weapon will cause between 100 and 230 units of damage (between 600 and 1200 when in Lance of Mystelteinn mode), depending on the resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** The Lance of Mystelteinn is a one-off ability that, once used, cannot be activated again for approximately ten minutes as the Mysterious Lady must recover the water used up during the maneuver.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: Flowing Stream Autocannon**

 **Description:** A 37mm. Autocannon mounted in the Heavy Rain lance, the Flowing Stream is designed to give the Mysterious Lady ranged combat capability, although given its mountings these cannons are somewhat inaccurate. Capable of up to 120 rounds per minute, the Flowing Stream can fire both AP and HEI rounds. In addition to this, the Flowing Stream can be altered for underwater combat, where it becomes a launcher for gas-propelled micro-torpedoes.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 800 Meters (Standard), Approx. 200 Meters (Underwater)

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 1.6 Kilometers (Standard), Approx. 400 Meters (Underwater)

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single, direct hit from this weapon will cause between 30 and 65 units of damage (Standard), or between 50 and 80 units (Underwater), depending on the range and resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** The Heavy Rain lance mounts four such cannons. Due to the cumbersome nature of the weapon it is mounted in, it must be braced against the ground for accurate, long range fire.

* * *

 **Energy Shield Strength:** 850 Shield Units, 0.85 resistance rating

 **Defensive Systems:**

 **System Name: Absolute Defense System**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** In the event of an IS unit's shield being entirely depleted, the ADS is automatically activated, protecting the pilot from all harm at the cost of its IS unit's operational capability.

 **Description:** The ADS is standard equipment on all IS units, and is required for participation in tournament battles. However, it drains a lot of power from its IS and thus prevents the unit's standard energy barrier from regenerating in combat. The ADS can remain active for approximately five minutes before it needs to recharge. The recharge period lasts one minute, during which the IS remains immobile and vulnerable.

* * *

 **Misc. Equipment:**

 **System Name: Water Nano-Manipulator**

 **Description:** The system around which the Mysterious Lady was built, the Water Nano-Manipulator can fulfill a variety of roles, from manipulating water-based ink on a fan, to increasing underwater speed, to even creating realistic looking decoys of both the pilot and IS while in combat. This system's primary usage, however, is the creation of 'Water Voids', which are defensive shields made of fast moving, hyper-compressed water. The same principle is also used in the offensive maneuver 'Lance of Mystelteinn', which further compresses and then releases the water in question. However, the Lance of Mystelteinn has one fatal flaw in that it disperses all water involved in its use, leaving the Mysterious Lady unable to defend itself via water voids until the water is recovered. One final use of the Nano-Manipulator is the creation of a potent water-based explosive 'Hydro-Crystal', which is composed of water compressed to the point where it is effectively solid. When detonated, this water explodes outward and is capable of causing immense amounts of damage.

 _ **END FILE: MYSTERIOUS LADY**_

* * *

 _ **ACCESS FILE: UCHIGANE NIISHIKI**_

 **Name:** Uchigane Niishiki

 **Type:** Second Generation MPIS-TIS Conversion

 **Pilot(s):** Sarashiki Kanzashi

 **Affiliation:** Sarashiki Family (Formerly), IS Academy, Organization IS Corps (STS-01)

 **Amount Built:** 1

 **Current Status:** Active

 **Brief Description:** When Kuromochi Machinery Development backed out of its deal with the Sarashiki Family, it left Japanese Representative Candidate Sarashiki Kanzashi without an IS of her own. Fortunately for her, the Sarashiki Family was able to acquire Core #006 for her personal use, along with purchasing an Uchigane trainer from IS Academy. Said Uchigane was promptly converted into a TIS using the aforementioned core. The conversion process was expected to take at least six months, but due to the intervention of Wing Commander Orimura Ichika and AI Ori White, the IS was finished after only a month of work. The Uchigane Niishiki takes an entirely different approach to combat than the standard Uchigane, as it is built primarily for ranged combat and cyberwarfare as opposed to melee combat.

 **Power Supply:** One standard Tabane Pattern IS Core (#006) (Formerly), One White-Pattern IS Core (Current)

 **Control System:** Built-in IS Core AI Control System (Formerly), One White-Pattern AI (Gladys)(Current)

 **Propulsion:** Four Second-Generation Type-4 Impulse Drives. One per Leg, One per Wing

One Third Generation Passive Inertia Canceler mounted in torso.

 **Top Speed:** Mach 0.75 in level flight

 **180 Degree Turn Time:** 0.57 seconds

* * *

 **Armament:**

 **Weapon Name: Shunrai Particle Cannon**

 **Description:** A fairly textbook application of the particle cannon concept, the Shunrai were initially intended for point-defense, but it was quickly apparent that they could serve in the Anti-IS role as well. Capable of 90 shots per minute, the Shunrai fires in rapid pulses instead of the constant stream of particles one would expect from such a weapon.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 1.5 Kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 2.7 Kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon is capable of causing between 45 and 110 units of damage, depending on range and the resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** The Uchigane Niishiki mounts two such weapons on its waist. Each cannon is equipped with a smart targeting system which allows for them to be used both in point-defense and heavy combat roles.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: Mountain Storm Missile Array**

 **Description:** An array capable of launching and guiding up to 48 missiles simultaneously, the Mountain Storm is the primary ranged weapon of the Uchigane Niishiki. Each missile has a plasma warhead and is designed for engagement at ranges up to and beyond the standard Hyper-sensor. To that end, each missile is equipped with their own small hyper-sensor array, allowing them to lock on to targets within their sensor's small range as well as anything in the Uchigane Niishiki's own sensor range. However, the inclusion of this system has the side effect of reducing the size of the warhead, meaning that each missile is less effective on an individual basis.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 20 Kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 30 Kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A direct hit from this weapon will cause between 90 and 140 units of damage, depending on the resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** Should the pilot wish, she can assume manual control of the missiles at any time, although doing this for all forty eight missiles at once is an incredibly difficult feat. This does, however, allow for the missiles to bypass traditional countermeasures such as Radar Chaff or IR Flares.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: Trance Vibro-Halberd**

 **Description:** While the Uchigane Niishiki is primarily a ranged combatant, it is far from helpless in melee due to the presence of the Trance Vibro-Halberd. Composed of a two foot long blade attached to a 4 meter shaft, the Trance's blade uses a modified version of the Shunrai's firing system to generate a rapidly vibrating particle field around the blade, giving it incredible cutting capabilities. Coupled with its long reach and relatively light weight, the Trance is capable of surprisingly fast strikes without needing to bring itself into the melee range of its enemy.

 **Effective Range:** Melee (Long)

 **Maximum Range:** Melee (Very Long)

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 80 and 150 units of damage depending on the resistance of the target's barriers.

* * *

 **Energy Shield Strength:** 695 Shield Units, 0.82 Resistance Rating

 **Defensive Systems:**

 **System Name: Absolute Defense System**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** In the event of an IS unit's shield being entirely depleted, the ADS is automatically activated, protecting the pilot from all harm at the cost of its IS unit's operational capability.

 **Description:** The ADS is standard equipment on all IS units, and is required for participation in tournament battles. However, it drains a lot of power from its IS and thus prevents the unit's standard energy barrier from regenerating in combat. The ADS can remain active for approximately five minutes before it needs to recharge. The recharge period lasts one minute, during which the IS remains immobile and vulnerable.

* * *

 **System Name: Ignition Boost**

 **Description:** The Ignition Boost is a nearly ubiquitous presence on Japanese IS units ever since Chifuyu Orimura used it to great effect during the first Mondo Grosso, with the unit on the Uchigane Niishiki being a carry-over from the original Uchigane from which it was derived. The Ignition Boost is a simple device meant to give the IS it is mounted on a temporary boost in speed, perfectly complimenting the Japanese IS design philosophy. After each use, the Ignition Boost requires about a minute to recharge before it can be used again.

 _ **END FILE: UCHIGANE NIISHIKI**_

* * *

 **ACCESS FILE: AKATSUBAKI**

 **GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Name:** Akatsubaki

 **Type:** Fourth Generation TIS

 **Pilot(s):** Shinonono Houki

 **Affiliation:** IS Academy, Organization IS Corps (STS-01)

 **Amount Built:** 1

 **Current Status:** Active

 **Brief Description:** The Akatsubaki has been hailed fourth-generation IS suit, designed by Dr. Tabane as a birthday present for her sister. It is an IS designed entirely for the arena, and in that regard it performs incredibly. With a capable pilot, it can fight almost any existing IS suit and emerge unscathed thanks to its ability to recharge its shield energy without needing to disable its ADS, which, when coupled with its ability to predict enemy attacks, makes it nigh impossible to defeat within the confines of the IS Arena. However, outside the arena, the Akatsubaki suffers, with its main armament being optimized for melee, with ranged capability being medium ranged at best, the Akatsubaki's ranged weapons having likely been designed to soften up a target for melee rather than to truly eliminate the enemy before it can get so close. In that regard, it follows the combat philosophy of Orimura Chifuyu, being made to quickly eliminate single targets with decisive melee strikes. In addition to this, it should be noted that the Akatsubaki is easily the fastest IS in the world, being capable of attaining supersonic speeds in the arena with enough effort.

 **Power Supply:** One Tabane-Pattern IS Core (#468)

 **Control System:** One Tabane-Pattern AI Control System (Aki)

 **Propulsion:** Six Tabane-Pattern Fourth-Generation Impulse Drives. One per leg, two per wing.

One Fourth Generation Passive Inertia Canceler mounted in torso.

 **Top Speed:** Mach 1.6 in level flight

 **180 Degree Turn Time:** 0.40 seconds

* * *

 **COMBAT CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Armament:**

 **Weapon Name: 'Amatsuki' Energy-Edged Dual-Purpose Katana**

 **Description:** One of two katanas that compose the main armament of the Akatsubaki, the Amatsuki is the longer ranged of the two. In addition to serving as a regular melee weapon, Amatsuki is also capable of projecting four plasma bolts with a single swing, with one bolt aimed directly at its target while the other three scatter around it to make dodging it more difficult. As for its melee functionality, the katana's blade is sheathed in a plasma cocoon, which not only enhances its damage but also allows it to disrupt and block hostile plasma based attacks.

 **Effective Range:** Melee (Medium)(Blade), Approx. 600 meters (Plasma Bolts)

 **Maximum Range:** Melee (Long)(Blade), Approx. 1.0 kilometers (Plasma Bolts)

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 100 and 140 units of damage depending on the resistance of the target's barriers, along with another 10-30 units of damage per second of exposure. A single direct hit from one of the plasma bolts will cause between 60 and 100 units of damage depending on the range and resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** This weapon is, as of the moment, the most effective ranged weapon in Akatsubaki's arsenal.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: 'Karaware' Energy-Edged Dual-Purpose Katana**

 **Description:** The second of the two katanas that compose Akatsubaki's main armament, the Karaware is the more defensive of the two. Where Amatsuki is designed to soften the target up with plasma bolts before moving in for a melee ranged coup-de-grace, Karaware is designed to block incoming fire and eliminate incoming missiles and drones. Compared to Amatsuki, Karaware has a wider blade, with a wider plasma cocoon that makes it more effective at intercepting incoming plasma fire, but less effective at burning through shields. Karaware also differs from its sister blade in terms of ranged capability. While Amatsuki is capable of projecting (relatively) long ranged bolts designed to hurt IS suits, Karaware projects a wide crescent of plasma, one that makes short work of drones and missiles but is far more dispersed, making it less effective at attacking other IS suits.

 **Effective Range:** Melee (Medium)(Blade), Approx. 200 meters (Plasma Crescent)

 **Maximum Range:** Melee (Long)(Blade), Approx. 500 meters (Plasma Crescent)

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 70 and 110 units of damage depending on the resistance of the target's barriers, along with another 5-15 units of damage per second of exposure. A single direct hit from the plasma crescent will cause between 30 and 50 units of damage depending on the range and resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** While a properly wielded Karaware makes it nearly impossible to successfully attack the Akatsubaki with plasma based weaponry, it is worth noting that solid projectiles and lasers are not disrupted by the plasma cocoon, nor are they likely to be detonated by the energy crescent.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: Fold-Out Armor Emitters**

 **Description:** Fold-Out Armor is a recent innovation in IS Technology, pioneered by Kuromochi Machinery Development as part of the development of the IS designated Byakushiki. Initially designed as replacement for the standard Energy Shield, it was soon apparent that it was much better suited for attacking enemy shields than it was at blocking those of the enemy. When sufficiently overcharged, Fold-Out armor was even capable of ignoring energy shields entirely, but the amount of energy required to do so is so large that it ends up draining vital energy from the unit it was mounted on. The Akatsubaki itself mounts ten Fold-Out Armor emitters, ten on the suit proper, and two more mounted on AI-controlled drones. These emitters can be altered to project their blades in a variety of different configurations, and at the expense of the Kenran Buto ability, one of these blades can be overcharged for a significant period of time without adversely affecting Akatsubaki's shield energy.

 **Effective Range:** Melee (Short)

 **Maximum Range:** Melee (Medium)

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 100 and 190 units of damage depending on the resistance of the target's barriers. When overcharged, this weapon is capable of ignoring energy shields entirely.

 **Misc. Data:** Although the Akatsubaki possesses ten fold-out armor emitters, the act of overcharging even one of them is enough to temporarily disable the Kenran Buto, and overcharging more than one will cause shield energy to start draining, as even an overclocked core is unable to safely cope with the power requirements for more than a few minutes at best.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: Thousand Pierces**

 **Description:** The Thousand Pierces is a charged-fire plasma 'crossbow' added to Akatsubaki after its second shift in an attempt to make up for the suit's previous lack of long-range weaponry. The weapon takes approximately four seconds to charge fully, and if fired at minimum charge has a maximum fire rate of approximately 200 shots per minute, allowing it to serve both in close quarters combat and in medium-range fire exchanges.

 **Effective Range:** Between 500 meters and 6.5 kilometers, depending on charge.

 **Maximum Range:** Between 650 meters and 7.3 kilometers, depending on charge.

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 5 and 450 units of shield damage depending on the range, the resistance of the target's barriers and the charge of the weapon.

 **Misc. Data:** Akatsubaki possesses two such weapons, which it is capable of stowing and deploying individually at will.

* * *

 **Energy Shield Strength:** 960 Shield Units, 0.79 Resistance Rating

 **Defensive Systems:**

 **System Name: Absolute Defense System**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** In the event of an IS unit's shield being entirely depleted, the ADS is automatically activated, protecting the pilot from all harm at the cost of its IS unit's operational capability.

 **Description:** The ADS is standard equipment on all IS units, and is required for participation in tournament battles. However, it drains a lot of power from its IS and thus prevents the unit's standard energy barrier from regenerating in combat. The ADS can remain active for approximately five minutes before it needs to recharge. The recharge period lasts one minute, during which the IS remains immobile and vulnerable.

* * *

 **System Name: MIRAI System**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Allows the user to accurately predict and avoid incoming fire while simultaneously slowing their perception of time. These two abilities allow a competent pilot to make careful, calculated maneuvers through even the densest spread of fire, combining Amatsuki and Karaware's blocking capability with the knowledge of where every single enemy shot is heading. What Akatsubaki cannot dodge, it will block.

 **Description:** A hyper-sensor enhancement that was clearly inspired by the Infinite Arsenal's own signature piece of equipment, the MIRAI System (Ackronym unknown) takes the form of a crown worn on Akatsubaki's pilot's head. In order to function property, an AI's presence is required, hence the incorporation of Aki into the Akatsubaki's design.

* * *

 **Misc. Equipment:**

 **System Name: Akatsubaki AI-Controlled Drone**

 **Description:** Similar in nature to the Blue Tears' bits, the Akatsubaki's own drones are focused on melee, each containing a Fold-Out Armor emitter. These emitters are, unfortunately, unable to be overcharged while the drones are detached from their parent unit due to limitations in wireless power transfer technology. When attached to the Akatsubaki proper, these drones act as regular fold-out armor emitters mounted on the Akatsubaki's wings.

* * *

 **System Name: Kenran Buto**

 **Description:** The Kenran Buto is a one-off ability, which means that in a conventional IS battle it will only ever be activated once before its long cooldown sinks in. As a one-off ability, Kenran Buto is undoubtedly one of the most effective to date, being capable of recharging the shield energy of both Akatsubaki and any nearby IS suits without needing to disable its ADS. It accomplishes this by temporarily overclocking its IS core's power transmit system, which is designed to limit the amount of power released by the IS core at any given moment. This is due to the fact that, while the IS core has a theoretically infinite power output, modern technology is simply unable to handle that much energy without catastrophic results. This limitation means that Kenran Buto can only be active for a short period of time before it must be deactivated in order to prevent severe damage to Akatsubaki's internals.

 _ **END FILE: AKATSUBAKI**_

* * *

 _ **ACCESS FILE: UCHIGANE TYPE-T**_

 _ **ACCESS FILE:**_

 **GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Name:** Uchigane Type-T

 **Type:** Second-Generation Mass-Production IS Trainer

 **Pilot(s):** IS Academy Faculty and Students

 **Affiliation:** IS Academy

 **Amount Built:** 60

 **Current Status:** Active

 **Brief Description:** A modification of the Uchigane, the Type-T serves as the basic training IS for all IS Academy students. Designed with ease of use and accessibility in mind, the Type-T is not suitable for combat by any means, and most units at IS Academy are equipped with dummy weapons. Several sets of real weapons are available at IS academy for competition purposes, and in the event of an attack on the academy proper, instructors shall be equipped with these instead.

 **Power Supply:** One Wireless Power Receiver linked to IS-Core Equivalent in IS Academy Proper. Can be swapped out for conventional MPIS Battery for off-site training missions.

 **Control System:** Built-in MPIS control system

 **Propulsion:** Two Type-3 Impulse drives, one per leg

One Second Generation Passive Inertia Canceler mounted in torso.

 **Top Speed:** 680 Kilometers/Hour

 **180 Degree Turn Time:** 0.56 seconds

* * *

 **COMBAT CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Armament:**

 **Weapon Name: NERF Hyper-Compressed Foam Training Sword**

 **Description:** The standard training weapon for the Uchigane Type-T, the NERF HCF Training Sword is intended to get students used to melee combat in their IS suits. Almost completely worthless in actual combat.

 **Effective Range:** Melee (Medium)

 **Maximum Range:** Melee (Long)

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 0 and 1 units of shield damage depending on the target's resistance rating.

 **Misc. Data: N/A**

* * *

 **Weapon Name: Type-27 Vibrational-Edged Katana**

 **Description:** A long, 1.7 meter long Katana is the signature weapon of the Uchigane. Capable of cutting through most mundane materials, this weapon is a very powerful weapon, especially for an MPIS. This power comes at a cost, however, as much like the katanas of old, the method used to vibrate the Type-27's blade makes it somewhat brittle, and if the blade were to lose its form it could potentially shatter when struck, or even shake itself apart on its own.

 **Effective Range:** Melee (Medium)

 **Maximum Range:** Melee (Long)

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 50 and 80 units of shield damage depending on the resistance rating of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** **N/A**

* * *

 **Weapon Name: Type-26 Magnetic Acceleration Holdout Pistol**

 **Description:** A small, compact coilgun, the Type-26 is a last resort weapon included as an afterthought to give the Uchigane some sort of ranged capability. As such, it is not a very effective weapon, although when loaded with training rounds it is useful in teaching new pilots the basics of ranged weaponry. While nobody sings the Type-26's praises, the vast majority of IS Academy pilots have honed their ranged capabilities using this simple weapon.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 500 meters

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 900 meters

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 30 and 55 units of shield damage depending on the range and resistance rating of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** While this weapon is still in use on Uchigane trainers, it has long since been replaced or supplemented on the Uchiganes in JSDF service.

* * *

 **Energy Shield Strength:** 500 Shield Units, 0.90 resistance rating

 **Defensive Systems**

 **System Name: Absolute Defense System**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** In the event of an IS unit's shield being entirely depleted, the ADS is automatically activated, protecting the pilot from all harm at the cost of its IS unit's operational capability.

 **Description:** The ADS is standard equipment on all IS units, and is required for participation in tournament battles. However, it drains a lot of power from its IS and thus prevents the unit's standard energy barrier from regenerating in combat. The ADS can remain active for approximately five minutes before it needs to recharge. The recharge period lasts one minute, during which the IS remains immobile and vulnerable.

* * *

 _ **ACCESS FILE: RAPHAEL REVIVE BASIC TRAINER CONVERSION**_

 **GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Name:** Raphael Revive Basic Trainer Conversion

 **Type:** Second-Generation MPIS Advanced Trainer

 **Pilot(s):** IS Academy Faculty and Students

 **Affiliation:** IS Academy

 **Amount Built:** 42

 **Current Status:** Active

 **Brief Description:** A variant of the famous Raphael Revive designed specifically for IS Academy use, the Revive BTC differs from its more mainstream counterpart solely in terms of power plant. Due to this, it is a much more advanced trainer than the Uchigane Type-T, and thus only advanced students are allowed to operate them. Being given access to one is a sign of skill in IS Academy, and scouters know to pay particular attention to Revive pilots when they take the field.

 **Power Supply:** One Wireless Power Receiver linked to IS-Core Equivalent in IS Academy Proper. Can be swapped out for conventional MPIS Battery for off-site training missions.

 **Control System:** Built-in MPIS control system

 **Propulsion:** Four Second-Generation DD-2.0 Impulse Drives, One per leg, One per wing

One Second Generation Passive Inertia Canceler mounted in torso.

 **Top Speed:** Mach 0.65 in level flight

 **180 Degree Turn Time:** 0.87 seconds

* * *

 **COMBAT CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Armament:** Note that an incredibly wide variety of armaments can be fitted to a standard Raphael Revive, ranging from vibration-edge katanas to oversized miniguns and tank cannons. The weapons listed below are merely the ones that are standard issue for IS Academy Students.

 **Weapon Name: FAIS-15 IS Assault Rifle**

 **Description:** A powerful, dual barreled assault rifle designed for IS use. Firing 15 millimeter shells at a rate of nearly 800 rounds per minute, the FAIS-15's most crippling limitation is the difficulty of loading enough ammo onboard its carrying IS, as the chemically propelled rifle lacks stopping power against IS Energy Shields. Against other targets, however, the FAIS-15 excels, and its reliability and ease of manufacture has made it a common sight in IS Corps around the world.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 1.1 Kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Appros. 1.9 Kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 8 and 30 units of shield damage depending on the range and resistance rating of the target's barrier.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: LGIS-81 Grenade Launcher**

 **Description:** Another famous weapon commonly used by Revive pilots, the LGIS-81 is commonly attached to the underside of a FAIS-15, but standalone variants are also available. Firing 81 millimeter grenades, the LGIS-81 is short ranged, but surprisingly powerful for a conventional weapon. Like the FAIS-15, the LGIS-81 is known for its reliability and ease of manufacture, and given its power will likely remain in use long after the Raphael Revive it was designed for is phased out of use.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 300 Meters

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 700 Meters

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 40 and 95 units of shield damage, depending on the resistance of the target's barrier and the type of ammunition used.

 **Misc. Data:** Being a low velocity projectile, the grenades fired from the LGIS-81 do not rely heavily on kinetic energy to inflict damage, relying instead on their powerful payloads. Capable of firing anything from smoke grenades to plasma warheads, the LGIS is limited mostly by its limited rate of fire, but as always, customized variants of the weapon exist with greater fire rates.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: FRIS-20 Designated Marskman Rifle**

 **Description:** Yet another reliable weapon designed for use with the Raphael Revive, the FRIS-20 fires 20 millimeter shells designed to ruthlessly wear away at enemy shields at what was, at the time of the Revive's construction, considered long range for an IS, and indeed, is still considered long range for an MPIS. However, while reliable and accurate, the low damage per shot has made this weapon somewhat unpopular among Revive pilots.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 2.0 Kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 2.8 Kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A direct hit from this weapon will cause between 35 and 75 units of shield damage, depending on range and resistance of the target's barriers.

 **Misc. Data:** It should be noted that Charlotte Dunois' 'Vent' DMR is a modified FRIS-20, designed for increased rate of fire and accuracy at the expense of damage and range.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: M-47 IS Combat Knife**

 **Description:** A simple, single edged combat knife. Included as a weapon of last resort only. The blade is approximately 1.5 feet long.

 **Effective Range:** Melee (Short)

 **Maximum Range:** Melee (Short)

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A direct hit from this weapon will cause between 5 and 15 units of damage, depending on the resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** Charlotte Dunois' Bread Slicer is a variant of this weapon with vibration edge technology built into the blade.

* * *

 **Energy Shield Strength:** 480 Shield Units, 0.85 resistance rating

 **Defensive Systems:** Please note that a wide variety of defensive and miscellaneous systems can be fitted to a Raphael Revive. The ones listed below are simply those that are standard issue for IS Academy Students.

 **System Name: Absolute Defense System**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** In the event of an IS unit's shield being entirely depleted, the ADS is automatically activated, protecting the pilot from all harm at the cost of its IS unit's operational capability.

 **Description:** The ADS is standard equipment on all IS units, and is required for participation in tournament battles. However, it drains a lot of power from its IS and thus prevents the unit's standard energy barrier from regenerating in combat. The ADS can remain active for approximately five minutes before it needs to recharge. The recharge period lasts one minute, during which the IS remains immobile and vulnerable.

* * *

 _ **ACCESS FILE: BLANK SLATE**_

 **GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Name:** Blank Slate Modular IS Trainer

 **Type:** Third-Generation MPIS Trainer and Technological Testbed

 **Pilot(s):** IS Academy Students

 **Affiliation:** IS Academy

 **Amount Built:** 100 (White-Sakamoto Innovations) 122 (Alcott Foundation) 220 (Aero Infini Industries) 300 (Infinite Skies Corporation) 651 (Other Corporations)

 **Current Status:** Active

 **Brief Description:** Designed as a bare-bones IS trainer meant more for rapid production than actual combat capability, the Blank Slate is, at first glance, more similar to the very first IS suit prototypes than the world's first Third-Generation MPIS suit. Designed and rushed into production in a matter of months, the Blank Slates were built under license by fifty-two corporations around the globe as part of the IS Academy 'New Curriculum' program. The purpose of the Blank Slate is primarily to act as a technological testbed under the academy's new squadron system. It is hoped that various corporations will use this opportunity to sponsor squadrons of their choice, offering them choice technology and prototypes in exchange for the squadron both testing out the experimental equipment and publicizing the technology by winning in the IS Academy Tournaments.

Thus, while the Blank Slate lacks weapons, and indeed, has no combat ability whatsoever in its default form, its intended role as a technological testbed means that it is extremely versatile and easy to modify, thus allowing for each individual unit to be customized and upgraded to the point where each Blank Slate is unique. Only time will tell if this will truly be the case.

 **Power Supply:** One Wireless Power Receiver linked to IS-Core Equivalent in IS Academy Proper.

One Type-3 MPIS Quantum Foam Battery (WSI Pattern). Please note that the number and type of battery is subject to change based on the modifications installed on each individual Blank Slate.

 **Control System:** Built-In MPIS Control Unit

 **Propulsion:** Two Type-4 Impulse Drives, one per wing (WSI Pattern). Please note that the number and model of impulse drives is subject to change based both on the corporation that produced the Blank Slate in question and the modifications installed on each individual Blank Slate.

One Third-generation Passive Inertia Canceller located in torso.

 **Top Speed (Unupgraded):** Mach 0.5 in level flight

 **180 Degree Turn Time (Unupgraded):** 0.94 seconds

* * *

 **COMBAT CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Armament:** The Blank Slate is unarmed in its factory default state. However, it is designed to easily accept a wide variety of weapons and equipment, from hard-mounted, unstowable weapon systems to equalizer-based technology.

 **Energy Shield Strength:** 450 shield units, 0.90 resistance rating

 **Defensive Systems:**

 **System Name:** Absolute Defense System

 **Defensive Capabilities:** In the event of an IS unit's shield being entirely depleted, the ADS is automatically activated, protecting the pilot from all harm at the cost of its IS unit's operational capability.

 **Description:** The ADS is standard equipment on all IS units, and is required for participation in tournament battles. However, it drains a lot of power from its IS and thus prevents the unit's standard energy barrier from regenerating in combat. The ADS can remain active for approximately five minutes before it needs to recharge. The recharge period lasts one minute, during which the IS remains immobile and vulnerable.

* * *

 **Misc. Equipment:** The Blank Slate is not equipped with any special equipment in its factory default state. However, it is designed to easily accept most types of equipment with minimal modifications.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap for now! As I said waaay at the top of the page, the main purpose of this big, 12k+ word infodump is to give me a way of keeping track of what additions/modifications I make to both Canon and Original IS designs without me having to comb through the previous chapters of my story looking for that one illusive sentence that contains the info I need. That will, in turn, increase the efficiency at which I write, allowing me to increase my update rate! Not to mention that, in the unlikely event that someone decides to write their own story set in the Agent Orimura-verse, they will have a place to go to in order to see the technical specifications of everything I can think of the plays a part in my story!**

 **After every chapter of Agent Orimura, I will update the information here as necessary, adding in new IS units, weapons, and technology as required. The second 'Chapter' of this will be 'Phantom Task TIS units and Golems, as well as the various MPIS units of the world. After that, I might go into detail about the Organization HQ, detailing its defenses, layout, vehicles present, all that stuff. Once that info is out, then depending on reader response and the amount of spare time I have, I might go into detail on stuff less important to the plot, like the equipment of various nations' armed forces.**

 **As of the latest update to this compendium, the entries for the Kestrel, Yukari's Revive Custom and Phantom have been removed, and data about Akatsubaki has been added. The Kestrel, Yukari Revive and Phantom have been relocated to the currently-in-development Organization page.**

 **Edit 12/1: Just realized I forgot to include PICs for some IS suits. Added them.**

 **Edit 01/14/2018: Added the Blue Tears Azure Rain package and added pilot armor description to the Revive Custom II.**


	2. Organization IS Suits

**A/N: This is the second update to Agent Orimura: The Declassified Files, and will cover Organization IS suits, Aircraft, Naval Vessels, and other such vehicles. Once again, if you notice any inconsistencies between this and the actual story, do not hesitate to point it out to me. If you notice a glaring flaw in terms of science, please keep it to yourself. The Infinite Stratos is one big middle finger to the laws of physics, its every motion making Newton's third law cry out in pain. Thus, if it seems as if the field below is filled with Art-Major Physics (See TVTropes for definition), you are... Absolutely correct, and I know it!**

* * *

 **FILE TWO: ORGANIZATION IS SUITS**

 ** _ACCESS FILE: KESTREL_**

 **Name:** Kestrel

 **Type:** Second Generation MPIS Prototype, later converted into Second Generation TIS Trainer

 **Pilot(s):** Elizabeth Alcott (Formerly). Orimura Ichika (Formerly). Organization IS Trainees (Current)

 **Affiliation:** Alcott Foundation (Formerly). Organization IS Corps

 **Amount Built:** 1

 **Current Status:** Active

 **Brief Description:** Originally one of several IS prototypes designed to meet the requirements put forth by the RISC for a Second Generation MPIS, the Kestrel was ultimately rejected in favor of the Mk. 1 Equite, with the Kestrel prototype being placed into storage until the Organization approached Edmond Alcott and purchased the prototype. Once it was acquired by the Organization, the Kestrel underwent multiple refits, first in order to mount a Tabane-Pattern IS core in place of its standard battery, although these modifications were never completed. Later refits changed the Kestrel into a training IS that eventually mounted a White-Pattern IS core. The Kestrel is currently being used to help train OISC Recruits.

 **Power Supply:** One standard MPIS Quantum Battery (Formely). One standard White-Pattern IS Core (Current)

 **Control System:** One standard MPIS 'Dumb AI' based Control System (Formerly). One standard White-Pattern True AI based Control System.

 **Propulsion:** Two back mounted Second Generation Alcott-2.10-5 Impulse Drives (Original). Two back mounted Second Generation OID-2.5 Impulse Drives (TIS)

One Second Generation PIC mounted in torso

 **Top Speed (MPIS):** Mach 0.50 in level flight

 **Top Speed (Current):** Mach 0.79 in level flight

 **180 Degree Turn Time (MPIS):** 1.30 Seconds

 **180 Degree Turn Time (Current):** 0.83 Seconds

* * *

 **COMBAT CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Armament (Default):**

 **Weapon Name: Mk. I LAC 'Liquid Ammunition Coilgun'**

 **Description:** Firing a constant stream of ferrofluid at speeds approaching Mach 7, this weapon is devastatingly effective at close ranges, although the projectile tends to lose coherency at range. By default it simply fires a stream of magnetic liquid, although attempts at making incendiary ammunition were made, albeit unsuccessfully.

 **Effective Range:** Approximately 500 Meters.

 **Maximum Range:** Approximately 1.3 Kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A direct hit from this weapon would cause between 20 and 200 units of damage per second of exposure, depending on both range and the resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** While the weapon is incredibly powerful for its generation, it suffers from both a small ammunition supply and a high power drain, both of which were reasons behind the Kestrel being rejected in its intended role. Although the inclusion of a White-Pattern IS core solved the energy drain problem, the nature of its ammunition makes extradimensional fabrication difficult.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: PD-4 Free Electron Laser**

 **Description:** Single laser weapon designed for point defense. Very weak against other IS units, but is capable of destroying unshielded drones, missiles, and conventional aircraft with ease. Fires a constant beam of electrons accelerated to near-light speeds.

 **Effective Range:** Approximately 1.1 Kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approximately 2.0 Kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** While it is capable of destroying missiles in under a second of exposure, as well as unshielded drones and aircraft in approximately 1.5-3.0 seconds of exposure, an IS unit will only take about 1-5 shield units of damage per second of exposure, depending on the resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** When it was originally built, the Kestrel mounted two such FEL arrays on shoulder hardpoints, although after being acquired by the Organization one laser was removed, while the second was mounted on central hood above the pilot's head. The laser that was removed from the Kestrel was eventually mounted on the Infinite Arsenal.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: Electrically Charged Mk. II Hyper Vibration Rapier**

 **Description:** Designed as the Kestrel's primary melee weapon, the Mk. II HVR was originally too light to cause significant damage to hostile IS units through kinetic damage alone. In an attempt to remedy that problem, the blade was electrified, increasing its effectiveness against conventional forces by a wide margin and giving the pilot the option of stunning a target with electric shocks. However, the electrification ultimately failed to cause a significant upgrade to the HVR's anti-IS ability.

 **Effective Range:** Melee (Medium)

 **Maximum Range:** Melee (Long)

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A direct hit from this weapon would cause between 30 and 60 shield units of damage, as well as 10-30 more units of damage per second of exposure, depending on the resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** While the weapon itself is ineffective, it contained several interesting concepts that are being evaluated for inclusion in future Organization MPTIS models.

* * *

 **Energy Shield Strength:** (MPIS) 430 Shield Units, 1.4 Resistance rating (Incoming fire deals 40% more damage than normal to shields.) (TIS) 650 Shield Units, 0.9 Resistance Rating

 **Defensive Systems:**

 **System Name: Absolute Defense System**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** In the event of an IS unit's shield being entirely depleted, the ADS is automatically activated, protecting the pilot from all harm at the cost of its IS unit's operational capability.

 **Description:** The ADS is standard equipment on all IS units, and is required for participation in tournament battles. However, it drains a lot of power from its IS and thus prevents the unit's standard energy barrier from regenerating in combat. The ADS can remain active for approximately five minutes before it needs to recharge. The recharge period lasts one minute, during which the IS remains immobile and vulnerable.

* * *

 **Misc. Equipment:**

 **System Name: Organization Training Equipment**

 **Description:** A wide variety of weapons designed for training, this equipment is useless in actual combat. Can be mounted in place of the standard weapons used on the Kestrel.

 _ **END FILE: KESTREL**_

* * *

 _ **BEGIN FILE: 'PHANTOM'**_

 **Name:** Original Name Unknown; Designated 'Phantom'

 **Type:** Second Generation TIS

 **Pilot(s):** Formerly Lyudmilla 'Snowflake' Pederonova, Currently not in service.

 **Affiliation:** Phantom Task IS Corps (Formerly). Organization IS Corps (Formerly). Currently Property of the JSDF IS Corps.

 **Amount Built:** 1

 **Current Status:** Inactive, scheduled for decommissioning.

 **Brief Description:** This IS was captured from Phantom Task after the death of its pilot, Lyudmila Pederonova, during a failed assassination attempt on Operations Commander Giorgi Stukanov. During its service with the terrorist organization, it was known to have participated in the failed attack on Pearl Harbor, and destroyed at least three American MPIS units during the battle before it was forced to retreat. After its capture, it was evaluated by Wing Commander Yukari Fujimura before being placed into storage. It later had its weapons removed and replaced with a system designed to jump-start the first White-Pattern IS core. After said device was successfully activated by then Test Pilot Orimura Ichika, the Phantom was once again placed into storage. Eventually it was given to the Japanese government as compensation for their financing the Organization. It is currently scheduled for decommissioning in order to transfer its core into a newer IS.

 **Power Supply:** One Standard Tabane-Pattern IS Core (#092)

 **Control System:** Built-in IS Core AI Control System

 **Propulsion:** Three Second Generation PTD-3 Impulse Drives. One mounted on the back, Two more in the wings.

One Second Generation Passive Inertia Canceler mounted in torso

 **Top Speed:** Mach 0.70 in level flight.

 **180 Degree Turn Time:** 0.80 seconds.

* * *

 **COMBAT CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Armament (Default):**

 **Weapon Name: Heavy Anti-Materiel Particle Beam Cannon**

 **Description:** Fires an accelerated stream of depleted uranium particles.

 **Effective Range:** Approximately 1.5 Kilometers.

 **Maximum Range:** Approximately 2.3 Kilometers.

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A direct hit from this weapon would remove approximately 50-140 shield units per second of exposure, depending on both range and resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** Requires a short period of time to warm up before firing. This weapon was eventually removed after the Phantom was captured by the Organization.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: Beam Knife**

 **Description:** A coherent bladed plasma knife with a blade length of approximately two feet. Blade is composed of plasma shaped into a definite shape via magnetic fields. Weapon can deal damage both through kinetic and thermal energy.

 **Effective Range:** Melee (Short)

 **Maximum Range:** Melee (Medium)

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A direct hit from this weapon would remove between 50 and 90 shield units, plus cause an additional 40-60 units of damage per second of exposure due to heat.

 **Misc. Data:** The Phantom mounted four of these knives, one on each arm, when it was first captured, although all four were later removed.

* * *

 **Energy Shield Strength:** 550 units, 1.0 resistance rating (All hits damage the shield to the fullest extent.)

 **Defensive Systems:**

 **System Name: Absolute Defense System**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** In the event of an IS unit's shield being entirely depleted, the ADS is automatically activated, protecting the pilot from all harm at the cost of its IS unit's operational capability.

 **Description:** The ADS is standard equipment on all IS units, and is required for participation in tournament battles. However, it drains a lot of power from its IS and thus prevents the unit's standard energy barrier from regenerating in combat. The ADS can remain active for approximately five minutes before it needs to recharge. The recharge period lasts one minute, during which the IS remains immobile and vulnerable.

* * *

 **Misc. Equipment:**

 **System Name: White-Pattern Core Jump-Starter**

 **Description:** A complex wireless energy transfer device meant to jump-start a White-Pattern IS Core using the energy of a Tabane-Pattern core without tripping the core's failsafes. Gathered up an immense amount of energy before discharging it into a separately located receiver. Burnt itself out after one use, but accomplished its goal.

 _ **END FILE: 'PHANTOM'**_

* * *

 _ **ACCESS FILE: RAPHAEL REVIVE CUSTOM (FUJIMURA PATTERN)**_

 **Name:** Raphael Revive Custom (Fujumura Pattern)

 **Type:** Second Generation MPIS-TIS Conversion

 **Pilot(s):** Yukari Fujimura, Various other pilots

 **Affiliation:** Organization IS Corps

 **Amount Built:** Two Fujimura-Pattern Revive conversions exist.

 **Current Status:** Active

 **Brief Description:** The versatility of the Raphael Revive MPIS has led to many smaller nations that lack the monetary abilities to design their own IS units to convert some of their Revives into TIS units. While some armaments tend to vary between individual units, they tend to follow a theme of cheaper, easy to maintain, chemical based projectile weapons supersized in order to be mounted on an IS. Cheap weapons coupled with a large amount of equalizer slot in turn means that each Revive Custom could carry anywhere between 5 and 20 individual weapons, leading to incredibly diverse arsenals. For purposes of efficiency, this file will only cover the IS units in use by OISC Pilot Yukari Fujimura and others of a similar pattern.

 **Power Supply:** One White-Pattern IS Core (Fujimura)

 **Control System:** One White-Pattern True AI (Taiga)(Fujimura)

 **Propulsion:** Four Third-Generation OID-3 Impulse Drives, One per leg, One per wing (Fujimura)

One Third Generation Passive Inertia Canceler mounted in torso.

 **Top Speed (Fujimura):** Mach 0.80 in level flight

 **180 Degree Turn Time (Fujimura):** 0.54 Seconds

* * *

 **COMBAT CHARACTERISTICS**

* * *

 **Armament (Fujimura Variant):**

 **Weapon Name: OA-124 Magnetically Assisted Carbine**

 **Description:** A combination of conventional and magnetic acceleration weaponry, the OA-124 is a selective fire 20mm. carbine sized IS weapon capable of up to 180 rounds per minute, depending on the amount of magnetic assistance used. The more the shot is accelerated via magnetism, the lower the fire rate. The higher levels of magnetic assistance can only be achieved in semi-automatic mode. Like most IS weaponry, ammunition is manufactured in IS-space and sent directly to its magazine.

 **Effective Range:** Between 800 meters and 4.0 Kilometers, depending on the amount of magnetic assistance used.

 **Maximum Range:** Between 1.5 and 6.7 Kilometers, depending on the amount of magnetic assistance used.

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A direct hit from this weapon will cause between 40 and 180 units of damage, depending on the range, the resistance of the target's barrier, and the amount of magnetic assistance used.

 **Misc. Data:** In a manner similar to normal, human sized assault rifles, the OA-124 is capable of mounting various attachments on an underbarrel rail. In the case of Fujimura's IS, an OA-221 underbarrel scattergun is mounted there.

* * *

 **Weapon Name:** **OA-221 Modular Scattergun System**

 **Description:** A compact 8-gauge shotgun designed to be mounted under the barrel of weapon systems such as the OA-124, the OA-221 is designed for extreme close range engagements where its attached weapon might become a liability. Capable of up to 60 rounds per minute, the OA-221 suffers from extreme scatter, making it ineffective at anything beyond point blank range with default shot. However, in addition to traditional shotgun ammunition, the OA-221 can also load longer ranged flechette rounds, which fire a tight spread of Tungsten spikes, as well as solid slugs and various grenades.

 **Effective Range:** Approximately 20 Meters (Standard Shot). Approx. 200 Meters (Flechette). Approx. 500 Meters (Slug/Grenade rounds)

 **Maximum Range:** Approximately 100 Meters (Standard Shot). Approx. 600 Meters (Flechette). Approx. 1.2 Kilometers (Slug/Grenade rounds)

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A direct hit from this weapon will cause between 5 and 300 units (Standard Shot), 40 and 260 (Flechette), or 60-170 (Solid Slug), of damage, depending on the range, resistance of the target's barrier, and amount of shot that hits the target when applicable.

 **Misc. Data:** A stand-alone variant of this weapon with a longer effective range and a higher rate of fire is also available as the OA-220.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: OA-109 Magnetically Assisted AT Cannon**

 **Description:** The OA-109 is a triple barreled 100mm. cannon that uses a coilgun system to accelerate conventionally fired shells via magnetism. Capable of up to 30 rounds per minute, this weapon fires in 3 round, two second bursts and is capable of loading a wide variety of both conventional and nonstandard munitions, ranging from standard HEAT and APHE to more exotic rounds such as SHPW (Semi-Homing Plasma Warhead), designed for extreme range anti-armor use, or the ERMS (Extreme-range Multi-stage) rounds easily capable of striking targets up to 150 Kilometers away, although some form of on-site method of directing fire is required in order to maintain accuracy at that range. ERMS warheads include Plasma, Incendiary, High Explosive, and Flechette Storm.

 **Effective Range:** Approx **.** 20.0 Kilometers (Non ERMS), Approx. 150 Kilometers (ERMS)

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 27.0 Kilometers (Non ERMS), Approx. 200 Kilometers (ERMS)

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A direct hit from a non-ERMS round will cause between 20 and 500 shield units of damage, depending on range, the resistance of the target's barrier, and the type of warhead used. Please note that ERMS rounds are not designed for use against IS units, and thus their effectiveness has not been tested.

 **Misc. Data:** This weapon was designed for use at long range, and thus will suffer in close to melee range, its high recoil and cumbersome nature requiring it to be braced against another surface for accurate fire, especially with ERMS rounds. In addition to being mounted on Wing Commander Fujimura's IS, the OA-109 is an integral part of Urup HQ's defenses, with hundreds of examples being mounted in a multitude of concealed dual emplacements around the island, along with its larger caliber derivatives, the OA-110 and OA-111.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: OA-45 Magnetically Assisted Rotary Cannon**

 **Description:** A miniaturized and modernized derivative of the famous GAU-8 Avenger, the OA-45 is a heavy, 30mm. rotary cannon capable of extreme rates of fire even with magnetic assistance enabled due to its cycling between multiple magnetic acceleration systems much like the original GAU-8 cycles through barrels. Thus, this weapon is capable of firing at nearly 3,200 rounds per minute, and can load both AP-I and HEI rounds.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 1.5 Kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 3.2 Kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single, direct hit from this weapon will cause between 40 and 80 units of shield damage, depending on the resistance of the target's barrier, the type of ammunition used, and the range to target.

 **Misc. Data:** Due to this weapon's high recoil and large size, it must be braced against another surface for accurate fire. Along with the OA-109, OA-110, OA-111, and many other weapon system, the OA-45 forms part of the defense network of Urup HQ, being the part of last line of AAA defense in case more advanced systems fail to stop incoming attackers.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: OA-401 'Tora' Thermal Chainsword**

 **Description:** Designed on a bet between Yukari Fujimura and Orimura Ichika, the OA-401 has since been integrated into the Organization's arsenal of IS Melee weapons. Based off the 'Chainsword' concept first exhibited in the American 'Black Aquila' First Generation TIS, the cutting edge of the OA-401 is composed of a rotating 'belt' covered in alternating Alloy Carbide Teeth and miniaturized variants of the OA-23 Plasma Katar, allowing this weapon to cause damage through both Kinetic and Thermal energy. Only one side of the sword has its teeth exposed, with the other side being plated over in order to allow for the weapon to be used defensively as well as offensively. Blade length is approximately 1.5 Meters.

 **Effective Range:** Melee (Medium)

 **Maximum Range:** Melee (Long)

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 60 and 120 units of shield damage, as well as an additional 60-150 units of damage per second of contact depending on the resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** The loud noise emanated by this chainsword has been observed to be severely detrimental to the morale of anyone who decides to face Yukari in the training center, being compared to 'The sound of a million voices crying out in rage and agony'. Any rumors about this weapon's insatiable lust for blood are completely unfounded.

* * *

 **Energy Shield Strength:** 575 Shield Units, 0.90 Resistance Rating

* * *

 **Defensive Systems (All Revive Customs):**

 **System Name: Absolute Defense System**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** In the event of an IS unit's shield being entirely depleted, the ADS is automatically activated, protecting the pilot from all harm at the cost of its IS unit's operational capability.

 **Description:** The ADS is standard equipment on all IS units, and is required for participation in tournament battles. However, it drains a lot of power from its IS and thus prevents the unit's standard energy barrier from regenerating in combat. The ADS can remain active for approximately five minutes before it needs to recharge. The recharge period lasts one minute, during which the IS remains immobile and vulnerable.

* * *

 **Misc. Equipment (Fujimura):**

 **System Name: ED-31 'Armadillo' Stationary Emplacement System**

 **Description:** The inclusion of the OA-109 and OA-45 into Flight Commander Fujimura's IS has necessitated for an effective method of firing them in the air, where there is no surface for them to brace upon. The ED-31 was that solution. Composed of eight OID-3 Impulse Drives and a secondary PIC, the ED-31 can provide the OA-109 and 45 with a stable firing platform, even in midair, at the expense of unit mobility, as once this unit is deployed, the IS it is attached to is forced to remain stationary.

 _ **END FILE: RAPHAEL REVIVE CUSTOM (FUJIMURA VARIANT)**_

* * *

 _ **ACCESS FILE: BASILISK**_

 **GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Name:** Basilisk

 **Type:** Third Generation MPTIS

 **Pilot(s):** Organization IS Pilots

 **Affiliation:** Organization IS Corps

 **Amount Built:** 4 (Planned: 32)(3 Lost)

 **Current Status:** Active

 **Brief Description:** The first Organization MPTIS design to be put into practice, the Basilisk derives its name from its unique shoulder mounted armament. Using data from the Schwarzer Regen's AIC, the targeting systems on the Basilisk's plasma cannons is capable of actively guiding its shots towards its targets, and is capable of freezing targets not protected by their own PICs in their tracks. The latter functionality was discovered when Engineer Jenkins [LAST NAME OMITTED] stumbled in front of the targeting system during an early test. The Basilisks that have been produced so far have all been allocated to the First and Second IS Wings, with the rest of the units being intended for other wings. However, the Organization's current IS production capabilities far outstrip its ability to train new pilots, and even with both genders being compatible with White-Pattern IS Control Systems it will be some time before the Organization will have enough trained IS pilots at its disposal to operate all the MPTIS suits that will be produced. As with all Organization MPTIS suits, the Absolute Defense System has been removed entirely in favor of in-combat shield regeneration and increased core power output.

 **Power Supply:** One White-Pattern IS Core

 **Control System:** One White-Pattern True AI Control System

 **Propulsion:** Three Third-Generation OID-3 Impulse Drives, One per wing and one mounted on the center back.

One Third Generation Passive Inertia Canceler mounted in torso.

 **Top Speed:** Mach 0.76 in level flight

 **180 Degree Turn Time:** 0.52 seconds

* * *

 **COMBAT CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Armament:**

 **Weapon Name: OA-414 AIC-Guided Plasma Cannons**

 **Description:** Utilizing a variation on the German AIC technology, the OA-414 is a simple plasma cannon mounted alongside a modified AIC. Unlike the Schwarzer Regen, which uses its AIC to immobilize hostile IS suits for easy elimination, the OA-414's AIC creates a tunnel between the plasma cannon's emitter and the target. This not only allows the plasma bolt to home in on its target, but also causes the bolt to accelerate significantly faster, to the point where it appears to be more of a solid beam than a standard bolt, and in turn allowing it to do additional damage.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 3.7 Kilometers (This is the maximum range of the AIC Homing Device. Any shots flying past this range are unguided.)

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 5.2 Kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single, direct hit from this weapon will cause between 80 and 170 units of shield damage, depending on the range and resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** In addition to being able to guide plasma bolts to their target, the AIC attached to the OA-414 has a variety of other uses. While it is too weak to overcome an IS suit's PIC, it can still be used to immobilize any target lacking such a device within its effective range. The Basilisk mounts two OA-414s, one on each shoulder. Due to the power requirements of the AIC, each cannon is limited to firing in two shot bursts.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: OA-56 IS Combat Knife**

 **Description:** A small, 2 foot long vibro-knife designed as a weapon of last resort, the OA-56 is the main melee armament of the Basilisk.

 **Effective Range:** Melee (Short)

 **Maximum Range:** Melee (Short)

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 15 and 40 units of shield damage, depending on the resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** Initially, the Basilisk carried two such knives, one in a hip sheathe and another fixed in a retractable wrist mounting, but the recent losses during the Silver Gospel incident has shown this to be inadequate. As such, the wrist mounted knife has been removed from the design, being replaced with an OA-413 Energy Bolas.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: OA-413 Energy Bolas**

 **Description:** A short ranged weapon designed to hinder the mobility of a hostile IS, the OA-413 is a small pistol-sized weapon. Rather than directly damage the enemy, it fires a mass of energy cables similar to those of the Schwarzer Regen's wire guided daggers. These in turn hinder the mobility of the target IS and cause a small amount of damage.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 50 meters

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 150 meters

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** While this weapon does no damage through a direct hit, prolonged contact with the wires will cause between 1 and 10 units of damage per second depending on the resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** The OA-413 is a recent addition to the Basilisk's design, replacing one of its older OA-56 combat knives. In total, two such weapons have been mounted on the Basilisk, one on the unit's right wrist and another mounted beside a new OA-430 CCPP.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: OA-430 Close Combat Plasma Projector**

 **Description:** The OA-430 is another new addition to the Basilisk meant to supplement its lacking close combat capability. Designed to saturate a fixed area in front of it with plasma, the OA-430 is meant to be a flamethrower-type weapon that can be used safely in a crowded melee. To that end, the plasma it fires is carefully contained by an AIC, which is deployed in advance in order to prevent friendly fire. At least, this is the intended application. As was discovered during the testing period, the OA-430 could fire in a variety of configurations, such as compressing the plasma into a beam for increased range, or shaping the plasma discharge into a true blade for melee combat.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 200 meters (This is the maximum range the AIC field can extend to.)

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 500 meters

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):**

 **Misc. Data:** As with all of the Basilisk's AIC equipped weaponry, the power requirements are large enough to preclude a high fire rate, so users would have to make every shot count. At the moment, the OA-430 can fire up to six times in rapid succession before its capacitors are emptied and must recharge. A single OA-430 is mounted on the Basilisk's left forearm.

* * *

 **Energy Shield Strength:** 740 Shield Units, 0.80 Resistance Rating

 **Defensive Systems:**

 **System Name: Mk. II Pilot Armor**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** The pilot armor completely encases its user in bulletproof armor. Conventional rifles and machine guns are all but useless against this suit, although they may still overwhelm its defenses in sufficient volume. The armor is made of heat-resistant materials, and thus can withstand heat from light energy based weapons as well, although direct hits will still overwhelm it. Most heavy weapons can also penetrate it. In addition to providing protection to unshielded IS pilots, the Mk. II incorporates a feature that allows it to act as an escape pod should the user's IS be too severely damaged to continue fighting. In this scenario, the rest of the IS is stored away for repairs while miniature impulse drives slow the pilot's fall to a manageable level. In the event of a water landing, the armor is equipped with flotation systems and an inflatable raft. Forty days' worth of rations and basic survival equipment are also kept in the event of rescue not coming immediately. When independent of its IS, the armor is only capable of functioning for approximately 12 hours before it runs out of battery.

 **Description:** Standard issue pilot armor installed on all Organization IS units, mass production or otherwise. In addition to its defensive benefits, it is also capable of monitoring pilot lifesigns, providing an advanced HUD without encumbering vision, infrared and night vision systems, and a full communications suite. The suit is also capable of being deployed separately from the rest of the IS in order to act as power armor, or to provide defense in tight quarters where a full deployment of an IS would be impractical. 360 degree vision is provided by a suite of cameras linked directly to the HUD. In case of all cameras going offline, some armor around the helmet will retract and reveal a conventional tinted visor, although this is a weak point in the armor that can be exploited.

 _ **END FILE: BASILISK**_

* * *

 _ **ACCESS FILE: KRAKEN**_

 **GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Name:** Kraken

 **Type:** Third Generation MPTIS

 **Pilot(s):** Organization IS Pilots

 **Affiliation:** Organization IS Corps

 **Amount Built:** 4 (Planned: 32)(1 Lost)

 **Current Status:** Active

 **Brief Description:** Where the Basilisk was designed to take out its enemies with precise strikes at long range, the Kraken was designed to ensnare and eliminate its enemies at close range. Designed almost exclusively for melee combat, the Kraken was intended to eliminate any stragglers that managed to make it through its fellow IS suits' field of fire. However, the Silver Gospel incident has proven that close quarters combat is significantly more important in massed IS battles, and thus priority of Kraken production has been shifted up. As with all Organization IS suits, the ability to produce new suits far outstrips the ability to train new pilots, meaning that getting all produced suits into the air is a pressing issue.

 **Power Supply:** One White-Pattern IS Core

 **Control System:** One White-Pattern True AI Control System

 **Propulsion:** Four Third-Generation OID-3 Impulse Drives, One per wing, One per leg.

One Third Generation Passive Inertia Canceler mounted in torso.

 **Top Speed:** Mach 0.86 in level flight

 **180 Degree Turn Time:** 0.47 seconds

* * *

 **COMBAT CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Armament:**

 **Weapon Name: OA-267 Plasma DMR**

 **Description:** An accurate, mid-ranged plasma rifle, the OA-267 is, at heart, the same plasma weapon used in the OA-414 sans AIC guidance system. Firing in three shot bursts by default, the OA-267 is the Kraken's token ranged weapon, which allows it to add to its fellow IS suits' massed barrages. Ultimately, however, the OA-267 is an ordinary weapon, with no unique features save for its above-average accuracy and range (for a plasma weapon).

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 3.0 kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 4.7 kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 60 and 90 units of shield damage, depending on range and resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** While it is inferior in most ways to the larger plasma weapons used on most other IS suits, the OA-267 is widely beloved by its users for its reliability and accuracy.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: OA-397 Plasma Jackhammer**

 **Description:** Composed of a thin, 3 foot long blade hidden in the Kraken's right palm, the Jackhammer at first appears undeserving of the name. However, as those on the receiving end of this weapon soon found out over the Pacific, it is a weapon capable of striking and retracting back into its hidden sheath in the time it takes for one to blink. Cocooned in a thick layer of crackling electroplasma, this weapon appears as a column of light from its wielder's palm, and vanishes just as quickly, only to strike again less than a moment later.

 **Effective Range:** Melee (Short)

 **Maximum Range:** Melee (Medium)

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 40 and 50 units of shield damage depending on the resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** While it is fully possible to keep the blade extended after it has struck, doing so is not recommended, as the weapon is thin and brittle, and the plasma cocoon does not prevent it from snapping in half if struck hard enough.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: OA-413 Energy Bolas**

 **Description:** A short ranged weapon designed to hinder the mobility of a hostile IS, the OA-413 is a small pistol-sized weapon. Rather than directly damage the enemy, it fires a mass of energy cables similar to those of the Schwarzer Regen's wire guided daggers. These in turn hinder the mobility of the target IS and cause a small amount of damage.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 50 meters

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 150 meters

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** While this weapon does no damage through a direct hit, prolonged contact with the wires will cause between 1 and 10 units of damage per second depending on the resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** The OA-413 is equipped with no less than eight OA-413 launchers, four on the shoulders, two on the hips, and two in the feet. These weapons make approaching a Kraken nearly impossible, and it is from these eight entangling weapons that the Kraken gets its name.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: OA-362 Concussion Cannon**

 **Description:** Mounted in the Kraken's left palm, the OA-362 was designed using data obtained from the Chinese ShenLong's Impact Cannons. However, while the RyuHou was designed to kill IS suits, the OA-362 is intended to exploit the knockback effect to disrupt and push away hostile IS suits, stunning pilots via their sense of hearing.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 50 meters

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 130 meters

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon, in addition to disorienting the hostile pilot, will cause between 5 and 30 units of shield damage depending on range and the resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** While it is weak in terms of damage, the OA-362 is designed to disorient and momentarily immobilize hostile IS suits, opening them up to a series of strikes from a Jackhammer, or more effective still, the OA-384 Sonic Guillotine.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: OA-384 Sonic Guillotine**

 **Description:** Composed of two emitters, one in each of the Kraken's palms, the OA-384 is an incredibly effective, yet incredibly difficult to use weapon. By itself, it is short ranged, and a single emitter is barely capable of making a hostile IS notice its presence. However, when paired together, one on either side of the target, the OA-384 ceases being a mere party favor and becomes the most lethal piece of the Kraken's arsenal. This is because, when the two weapons are fired simultaneously on either side of the target, the resulting sonic resonance tunnel can bypass both the ADS and standard energy shields entirely, attacking the hostile pilot directly. Prolonged exposure to this weapon can easily shake a hostile pilot apart, while even momentary exposure can cause immense damage to the target's internal organs. Not even Golems are immune, as was proven during the Silver Gospel incident where one Golem was destroyed in such a manner, reportedly having leaked out of its armor through a bullet hole several seconds later.

 **Effective Range:** Melee (Short)

 **Maximum Range:** Melee (Short)

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** This weapon ignores standard Energy Shields and the Absolute Defense System, and is capable of killing the target's pilot in moments.

 **Misc. Data:** The only reason this weapon was not made standard issue for all IS suits is because of how difficult it is to use properly. The sonic resonance tunnel can only form if two emitters are facing each other, and both emitters must be close enough to receive the other's signal. Thus, use of this weapon will often leave the Kraken's pilot vulnerable. As such, it is highly recommended that at least two Krakens cooperate to make use of such a weapon.

* * *

 **Energy Shield Strength:** 875 shield units, 0.85 resistance rating

 **Defensive Systems:**

 **System Name: Mk. II Pilot Armor**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** The pilot armor completely encases its user in bulletproof armor. Conventional rifles and machine guns are all but useless against this suit, although they may still overwhelm its defenses in sufficient volume. The armor is made of heat-resistant materials, and thus can withstand heat from light energy based weapons as well, although direct hits will still overwhelm it. Most heavy weapons can also penetrate it. In addition to providing protection to unshielded IS pilots, the Mk. II incorporates a feature that allows it to act as an escape pod should the user's IS be too severely damaged to continue fighting. In this scenario, the rest of the IS is stored away for repairs while miniature impulse drives slow the pilot's fall to a manageable level. In the event of a water landing, the armor is equipped with flotation systems and an inflatable raft. Forty days' worth of rations and basic survival equipment are also kept in the event of rescue not coming immediately. When independent of its IS, the armor is only capable of functioning for approximately 12 hours before it runs out of battery.

 **Description:** Standard issue pilot armor installed on all Organization IS units, mass production or otherwise. In addition to its defensive benefits, it is also capable of monitoring pilot lifesigns, providing an advanced HUD without encumbering vision, infrared and night vision systems, and a full communications suite. The suit is also capable of being deployed separately from the rest of the IS in order to act as power armor, or to provide defense in tight quarters where a full deployment of an IS would be impractical. 360 degree vision is provided by a suite of cameras linked directly to the HUD. In case of all cameras going offline, some armor around the helmet will retract and reveal a conventional tinted visor, although this is a weak point in the armor that can be exploited.

* * *

 **Misc. Equipment:**

 **System Name: Active Inertia Modifier**

 **Description:** While the Passive Inertia Canceler does much in turning Newton's Third Law into a mere guideline for the IS, it is far from perfect, and attacks from other IS suits have been known to knock their targets back and cause momentary loss of control. The AIM module eliminates this problem via a heavily modified AIC. However, instead of targeting other IS suits, this module targets the Kraken itself, eliminating any knockback and allowing the Kraken to continue fighting without pause.

 _ **END FILE: KRAKEN**_

* * *

 _ **ACCESS FILE: WRAITH**_

 **GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Name:** Wraith

 **Type:** Third Generation MPTIS

 **Pilot(s):** Organization IS Pilots

 **Affiliation:** Organization IS Corps

 **Amount Built:** 4 (Planned: 32)(2 Lost)

 **Current Status:** Active

 **Brief Description:** Not to be confused with the captured Phantom Task TIS of the same designation, the Wraith was designed for stealth in battle. While it is somewhat lacking in terms of actual weaponry, its state of the art cloaking and concealment systems make it nearly impossible to detect in ideal conditions, and the difficulty of doing so only goes up in the heat of battle. Its impulse drives are designed for low emissions, releasing next to no light and producing less thrust, but in exchange are practically invisible to both conventional and more esoteric methods of detection. Its weaponry is weak, but is once again nearly undetectable, allowing the Wraith to fire and fade away without the target being any wiser. When caught, the Wraith is capable of creating a multitude of holographic decoys, both to cover its retreat and to distract the enemy for a killing strike.

 **Power Supply:** One White-Pattern IS Core

 **Control System:** One White-Pattern True AI Control System

 **Propulsion:** Four Third-Generation OID-3(S) Impulse Drives, One per wing, One per leg.

One Third Generation Passive Inertia Canceler mounted in torso.

 **Top Speed:** Mach 0.78 in level flight

 **180 Degree Turn Time** **:** 0.46 seconds

* * *

 **COMBAT CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Weapon Name: OA-56(B) IS Combat Knife**

 **Description:** A modified version of the standard OA-56, the OA-56B is a grip-less blade placed in a concealed mounting, giving the Wraith an unarmed appearance until they are deployed. The OA-56B has also had its damage output increased thanks to tesla projectors mixed in with the vibration-edged blade.

 **Effective Range:** Melee (Short)

 **Maximum Range:** Melee (Short)

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 25 and 60 units of shield damage, depending on the resistance of the target's barrier, as well as another 20 to 35 units of damage per second of contact depending on the target's barrier resistance.

 **Misc. Data:** The Wraith has ten OA-56(B) knives concealed in its wrists, palms, knees, heels, and toes, and it is for this reason that all Wraith pilots are trained in martial arts, as such expertise is invaluable for their use. These blades are the Wraith's only melee armament, but when combined with its cloaking device and holo-decoys, these are often all the Wraith pilot needs.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: OA-294 Flechette Caster**

 **Description:** A weapon designed to fire heavy flechettes at subsonic speeds. Intended as a man-portable anti-tank weapon, the OA-294 was ultimately unsuccessful in that role due to the availability of more powerful, guided alternatives. When fired, the flechette cannon carefully accelerates the flechette to the correct speed. While the projectile itself is slow, this allows the projectile to fly relatively softly, keeping with the need for stealth. Once the projectile has met its target, it deals damage before skipping off the target's barrier. After the flechette has skipped off, the weapon will use stabilizers to reorient itself towards its target before igniting a rocket motor in its rear, flying back towards the target for a second attack.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 400 meters

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 800 meters

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 30 and 50 units of shield damage per hit, depending on the range and the resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** The Wraith mounts two OA-294s on its hips. Due to the low speed of the fired flechettes, the weapon deals low damage, which, when combined with its slow rate of fire and short range, means that most Wraith pilots see these weapons as little more than distraction generators and minor nuisances. However, while the weapons are indeed weak, the fact remains that these are, as of the moment, the only weapons that can be fired without disrupting the Wraith's cloak.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: OA-296 Clamp Bomb Launcher**

 **Description:** Where the OA-294 is relatively lackluster, the OA-296 is entirely different. Instead of firing simple flechettes, the OA-296 fires homing warheads. Each warhead is tipped with a special head designed to adhere itself to an IS suit's energy shield, as well as any more mundane solid surface. Once the bomb has latched on, the Wraith's AI adjusts the plasma charge for maximum effect and detonates it.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 1.2 kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 1.6 kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single OA-294 warhead will cause between 140 and 210 units of shield damage depending on the resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** The Wraith mounts six OA-296 launchers in two triple shoulder-mounted arrays. Due to their slow reload rate, even this many launchers only allow for an average rate of fire of approximately 20 rounds per minute total.

* * *

 **Energy Shield Strength:** 760 Shield Units, 0.90 resistance rating

 **Defensive Systems:**

 **System Name: OA-156 Holo-Projector Array**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Capable of projecting up to 10 holographic decoys in battle in order to distract the enemy and/or disengage from combat. Can project more decoys at the expense of them appearing less and less realistic per decoy deployed.

 **Description:** A much more powerful version of the holographic array present on the Infinite Arsenal, the OA-156 is capable of projecting holograms realistic enough to be conceivably used as combat decoys. Its main purpose is to give the Wraith's pilot an opportunity to disengage from combat and reactivate their cloaking devices if necessary, although naturally the potential applications of this device are far greater than a mere combat distraction.

* * *

 **System Name: Mk. II Pilot Armor**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** The pilot armor completely encases its user in bulletproof armor. Conventional rifles and machine guns are all but useless against this suit, although they may still overwhelm its defenses in sufficient volume. The armor is made of heat-resistant materials, and thus can withstand heat from light energy based weapons as well, although direct hits will still overwhelm it. Most heavy weapons can also penetrate it. In addition to providing protection to unshielded IS pilots, the Mk. II incorporates a feature that allows it to act as an escape pod should the user's IS be too severely damaged to continue fighting. In this scenario, the rest of the IS is stored away for repairs while miniature impulse drives slow the pilot's fall to a manageable level. In the event of a water landing, the armor is equipped with flotation systems and an inflatable raft. Forty days' worth of rations and basic survival equipment are also kept in the event of rescue not coming immediately. When independent of its IS, the armor is only capable of functioning for approximately 12 hours before it runs out of battery.

 **Description:** Standard issue pilot armor installed on all Organization IS units, mass production or otherwise. In addition to its defensive benefits, it is also capable of monitoring pilot lifesigns, providing an advanced HUD without encumbering vision, infrared and night vision systems, and a full communications suite. The suit is also capable of being deployed separately from the rest of the IS in order to act as power armor, or to provide defense in tight quarters where a full deployment of an IS would be impractical. 360 degree vision is provided by a suite of cameras linked directly to the HUD. In case of all cameras going offline, some armor around the helmet will retract and reveal a conventional tinted visor, although this is a weak point in the armor that can be exploited.

* * *

 **Misc. Equipment:**

 **System Name: OA-441 Cloaking Device**

 **Description:** The signature equipment piece that gives the Wraith its name, the OA-441 uses an adaptation of the AIC to bend light around the Wraith, making it effectively invisible to the naked eye. When coupled with the Wraith's stealthier impulse drives and holographic decoys, this makes the Wraith almost undetectable. However, this device is far from perfect. While it masks the IS from any light-based form of detection, many weapons used on IS suits are capable of disrupting the effect with a hit, and even a near miss is enough to do the job in some cases. Once disrupted, the Wraith is rendered visible, and it cannot recloak until the area around it is clear of weapons fire. Once clear, it takes approximately two seconds for the cloaking process to complete itself.

* * *

 **System Name: Ignition Boost**

 **Description:** The Ignition Boost is a nearly ubiquitous presence on Japanese IS units ever since Chifuyu Orimura used it to great effect during the first Mondo Grosso, although the Wraith's device was designed to be used in a somewhat different manner. Rather than quickly close the distance with an enemy to deliver a killing blow, the Wraith's Ignition Boost is intended to give the Wraith a short boost of speed in order to allow it to disengage from combat, allowing it to reengage its cloaking device and fade away.

 _ **END FILE: WRAITH**_

* * *

 _ **ACCESS FILE: LOCUST**_

 **GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Name:** Locust

 **Type:** Third Generation MPTIS

 **Pilot(s):** Organization IS Pilots

 **Affiliation:** Organization IS Corps

 **Amount Built:** 4 (Planned: 32)(3 Lost)

 **Current Status:** Active

 **Brief Description:** A fast IS designed to disrupt hostile formations at a distance, the Locust is a six winged, four armed monstrosity that is widely regarded as the ugliest MPTIS in the Organization's arsenal. The increase in limb count has led to it also being somewhat difficult to control which, when coupled with inexperienced pilots, has led to severe losses during the Gospel incident. To that end, the sole remaining Locust has been temporarily retired from frontline service until said problems can be fixed. However, in spite of these crippling flaws, the Locust remains the only Organization MPTIS that can break the sound barrier, and its six winged design gives it incredible maneuverability to compliment this speed. Its armaments are mainly designed to target multiple opponents, but it is still capable of fighting single enemies as well. However, none of these capabilities will matter until the issues with its empathic control system are fixed.

 **Power Supply:** One White-Pattern IS Core

 **Control System:** One White-Pattern True AI Control System

 **Propulsion:** Six Third-Generation OID-3 Impulse Drives, One per wing.

One Third Generation Passive Inertia Canceler mounted in torso.

 **Top Speed:** Mach 1.3 in level flight

 **180 Degree Turn Time:** 0.36 seconds

* * *

 **COMBAT CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Armament:**

 **Weapon Name: OA-311 Plasma Arc Blade**

 **Description:** A powerful hybrid of plasma blade and cannon, an OA-311 is mounted in the leading edge of every one of the Locust's wings, turning said wings into powerful melee weapons edged with white-hot plasma. However, while designed as a melee weapon, the OA-311 is capable of firing its plasma blade at distant targets, although this does render the fired OA-311 useless in melee for an average of two seconds as the plasma blade is re-extended.

 **Effective Range:** Melee (Medium),Approx. 900 meters (Plasma Arc)

 **Maximum Range:** Melee (Long), Approx. 1.6 kilometers (Plasma Arc)

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon in melee will cause between 70 and 110 units of shield damage depending on the resistance of the target's barrier. A single direct hit from this weapon's plasma arc blasts will cause between 20 and 110 units of shield damage depending on the range and resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** The Locust mounts six such weapons, one in each wing. However, these weapons are notorious for being difficult to use in melee, although no such problems have been reported in regards to ranged capabilities. This is due to the fact that, while AI assistance removes the difficulty of using such weapons at range, humans simply lack the ingrained instincts to control three pairs of wings in addition to their normal limbs, and thus are unable to use them properly without losing concentration in battle.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: OA-227 Tesla Whips**

 **Description:** Not truly a whip per-se, but rather a powerful lightning caster capable of chaining its bolts between multiple targets, the OA-227 takes the form of a short, thick pistol-like contraption mounted on the ends of the Locust's lower pair of arms. As stated above, the Tesla Whips fire powerful arcs of electricity over long distances, using lasers to create a tunnel through which the bolt travels to its target. Unlike the Phantom Task equivalent, the OA-227 lacks a tracer beam, and is capable of chaining between multiple targets.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 600 meters

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 1.2 kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 5 and 130 units of shield damage depending on range, the resistance of the target's barrier, and the amount of jumps performed. The bolt loses power with every consecutive jump, and has not been observed to jump more than three times in battle.

 **Misc. Data:** While these weapons are indeed powerful, they are limited by their short range, low rate of fire, and most importantly, the inability of the lightning bolt to tell friend from foe while jumping. Of these flaws, the last is by far the most pressing, and is yet another reason as to why the Locust was temporarily removed from service. The Locust mounts two such weapons, one on the end of each of its lower two arms. Fortunately, these weapons do not need to be manually aimed, and thus do not significantly add to the difficulty of using the Locust.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: OA-280 Nanofilament Cannon**

 **Description:** Firing a nearly invisible net of monomolecular wire, the OA-280 is a nasty weapon capable of hitting multiple targets with a single shot. Capable of slicing through even the incredibly durable alloys that make up an IS chassis with ease, the nets fired by this weapon are approximately forty by forty meters in size, and can catch multiple IS suits in their grasp. While the nets themselves will not hold an IS for long, and indeed, they will often disperse into tiny pieces before they reach the ground, the hostile IS suit's shields will still detect tiny fragments of monomolecular wire, and will slowly but surely leech away energy that would otherwise be used to stop other attacks. In addition, while the nets themselves are easily broken, the fragments left behind will often adhere to their target's barriers, and being invisible to the naked eye, are almost impossible to dislodge.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 2.7 kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 3.1 kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 20 and 90 units of shield damage depending on the resistance of the target's barrier, and an additional 5-10 units of shield damage per second of contact with the target.

 **Misc. Data:** The Locust mounts a single OA-280 on its right arm, and the weapon is capable of firing up to 40 nets every minute.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: OA-282 Plasma Bomblet Launcher**

 **Description:** Bearing a passing similarity to the Silver Gospel's wing mounted cannons, the OA-282 was designed for bombardment of ground targets and installations, although it is still capable of inflicting damage to hostile IS suits. However, where the Gospel's weapons were designed to saturate an entire area with lethal blue fire, the OA-282 was designed for precise bombardment of individual targets. The OA-282 is a triple barreled weapon, with each barrel capable of targeting individually, meaning that the Locust can split its fire between up to three targets at once. While it lacks the Gospel's sheer volume of firepower, this weapon makes up for it with its shots having increased damage capability.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 3.7 kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 5.1 kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between _ and _ units of shield damage depending on _

 **Misc. Data:** Originally designed for the still-in-development Afrit MPTIS, the OA-282 was also included in the Locust's arsenal, being mounted on its left arm. As it was intended for bombardment of slow moving ground targets and fixed installations, its shots travel slowly, making it somewhat difficult to hit hostile IS suits at range. However, in close range combat the weapon has proven to be surprisingly successful, as the two Golems and the hostile TIS suit downed in such a manner can attest to.

* * *

 **Energy Shield Strength:** 850 Shield Units, 0.90 resistance rating

 **Defensive Systems:**

 **System Name: Mk. II Pilot Armor**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** The pilot armor completely encases its user in bulletproof armor. Conventional rifles and machine guns are all but useless against this suit, although they may still overwhelm its defenses in sufficient volume. The armor is made of heat-resistant materials, and thus can withstand heat from light energy based weapons as well, although direct hits will still overwhelm it. Most heavy weapons can also penetrate it. In addition to providing protection to unshielded IS pilots, the Mk. II incorporates a feature that allows it to act as an escape pod should the user's IS be too severely damaged to continue fighting. In this scenario, the rest of the IS is stored away for repairs while miniature impulse drives slow the pilot's fall to a manageable level. In the event of a water landing, the armor is equipped with flotation systems and an inflatable raft. Forty days' worth of rations and basic survival equipment are also kept in the event of rescue not coming immediately. When independent of its IS, the armor is only capable of functioning for approximately 12 hours before it runs out of battery.

 **Description:** Standard issue pilot armor installed on all Organization IS units, mass production or otherwise. In addition to its defensive benefits, it is also capable of monitoring pilot lifesigns, providing an advanced HUD without encumbering vision, infrared and night vision systems, and a full communications suite. The suit is also capable of being deployed separately from the rest of the IS in order to act as power armor, or to provide defense in tight quarters where a full deployment of an IS would be impractical. 360 degree vision is provided by a suite of cameras linked directly to the HUD. In case of all cameras going offline, some armor around the helmet will retract and reveal a conventional tinted visor, although this is a weak point in the armor that can be exploited.

* * *

 **Misc. Equipment:**

 **System Name: OA-087 'Odin' Hyper-Sensor Suite**

 **Description:** As standard hyper-sensors are unable to pick out the nanofiber nets fired by the OA-280, the hyper-sensor on the Locust has been swapped out in favor of the more powerful OA-087, which has that capability. In addition to being able to pick out said nets, the Odin also allows for increased accuracy in ground attack, as it is powerful enough to see through most forms of passive, as well as some forms of active, camouflage.

 _ **END FILE: LOCUST**_

* * *

 **A/N: And that is it for now. More MPTIS suit designs will be released as I introduce them in-story. I'm thinking of maybe ten total, twelve at most. For reasons of length, the Organization file has been split into two separate entries, with one being focused on IS suits, and the other being focused on other things, such as fighter craft, naval vessels, etc. One thing to mention, however, is that keeping all those OA designations in my head is a royal pain in the ass, so if you notice any two that are identical, please alert me so I can quickly scramble the numbers and fix the issue.**

 **Regarding the main story, I hope to at least finish the Organization section of The Declassified Files first, then release Chapter 15. After that chapter is done, I will either go straight to chapter 16 or release a TDF update for Phantom Task first, then go on to Chapter 16. Progress on the second Organization update should be relatively quick, as once I've created a template, it doesn't take me very long to fill it out (Assuming I've put my mind to it).**

 **EDIT 12/1: Changed the Phantom MPTIS' name to Wraith. Thanks to Warmach1ne32 for pointing out the in-universe problem with having too many phantoms. Also added info for PICs for the MPTIS suits.**


	3. Organization Conventional Forces

**A/N: As promised, here is Part 2 of the Organization files, which focuses on the various things that are not IS suits. For those of you who are unaware, the Mitsubishi ATD-X is a real plane, although I was unable to find out whether it has flown or not. What I have found on it has said that its first flight is intended for late in 2015, so that is what I put down here. It is ultimately inconsequential to the story as a whole, but please correct me if I am wrong in this regard.**

* * *

 _ **ACCESS DIRECTORY: ORGANIZATION ORDINANCE**_

 **Weapon Name: MPM-057 Multirole Missile**

 **Description:** Capable of engaging both air and ground targets with ease, the MPM-057 is the standard missile of the Organization's air forces. Bearing a plasma warhead equivalent of 500 kilograms of TNT, a near miss is often enough to annihilate an unshielded aircraft, and lightly armored ground targets are easy prey as well. In terms of guidance, the MPM-057 utilizes beam-riding guidance for long range, and passive hyper-sensor homing for closer range attacks. However, while its guidance systems and payload are highly advanced, the missile is propelled in the same manner as any other.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 40 kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 47 kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 160 and 250 units of shield damage depending on the resistance of the target's barrier (If applicable)

 **Misc. Data:** The MPM-057 is, as of the Silver Gospel incident, the only fighter-based weapon to have killed an IS in battle, although this is more due to a lack of conflict involving IS suits than a lack of suitable weaponry, as MPM-057 equivalents are now fielded by most nations.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: OHO-033 Heavy Guided Bomb**

 **Description:** Much like the MPM-057, the OHO-033 is a multirole weapon, capable of striking targets both on land and both above and below the water. Using rocket motors and laser designators to guide itself to the target, the OHO-033 is more of a very heavy missile than a true guided bomb, although its payload of an 4000-kilogram TNT equivalent plasma warhead would say otherwise. In terms of hardpoint usage, the OHO-033 is considered heavy ordinance.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 10.4 kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 11.8 kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** Although this weapon was not designed for use against an IS suit save for when said IS suit is helpless on the ground, a single direct hit from this weapon would cause between 800 and 1200 units of shield damage, depending on the resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** While it certainly has the punch to eliminate an IS in a single hit, the OHO-033 is not designed for destroying IS suits. It is too slow and heavy to function as a proper air-to-air missile, and any semi-competent pilot would be able to shoot it out of the sky. However, the OHO-033 excels at what it was designed for, namely the destruction of ground targets. With a variable fuse and hardened casing, it can punch through up to 50 meters of earth or 10 meters of solid concrete to destroy hardened installations, or detonate upon impact to destroy lighter targets on the surface. Finally, this weapon is also capable of acting as a powerful anti-submarine weapon, detonating at an AI-determined depth or, in some cases, having its fuse set to detonate upon close proximity with a hostile submarine, acting as an impromptu mine.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: OA-405 Heavy Anti-Bunker Railgun System**

 **Description:** A powerful airborne weapon, the OA-405 and its associated systems, specifically ammunition and a power supply, can barely fit into the OXF-1's ordinance bays, with both wing root bays being required for power, while the center bay mounts the cannon itself, along with 40 rounds of ammunition. Firing a 90 millimeter, 20 kilogram shell containing a 500-kilogram TNT equivalent plasma warhead at Mach 10, the kinetic power alone is enough to pulverize anything in its way, the shell carrying approximately 115.8 megajoules of energy with it when fired.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 20 kilometers (While this weapon technically has an effective range of upwards of 200 kilometers, a fighter aircraft is a decidedly unstable firing platform, and thus the OA-405 cannot hit accurately out past 20 kilometers.)

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 320 kilometers, although the chances of hitting anything at that range are understandably low, as not even the OXF-1's radar can reach that far.

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon can cause between 400 and 1080 units of shield damage depending on the range and resistance of the target's barrier, although this weapon was not designed to target IS suits.

 **Misc. Data:** The OA-405 is a relatively recent innovation, and at the moment only one prototype exists. Much like the OHO-033, it was designed to attack static and slow moving targets on land, as well as hostiles both on and under the sea. The OA-405 is a slow-firing weapon, capable of only three rounds per minute as even the advanced materials of the cannon barrel and the superconductors accelerating the projectile are taxed to the limit with every shot. However, its sheer power allows a single shot to punch through nearly a kilometer of seawater to strike a submarine hiding in the depths, or to penetrate several hundred meters of concrete in order to detonate inside the complex said concrete was protecting. In short, this weapon, while it is nearly impossible to aim properly against an IS suit, is easily capable of overmatching the thick sheets of ice that protect Phantom Task's recently discovered arctic submarine manufacturing facilities and crew training centers. In addition to its role as an airborne deep-penetration weapon, a modified version of the OA-405 is being designed for use in the Organization's headquarters defense grid.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: ASM-036 Anti-Submarine Missile**

 **Description:** Designed as an airborne variant of the ship-mounted ASM-035, the ASM-036 is designed for use with the OS-344 as a dedicated anti-submarine weapon. Containing a plasma warhead equivalent to approximately 1,800 kilograms of TNT, the ASM-036 forgoes the ASM-035's rocket stage, becoming a simple air-dropped torpedo. Once it hits the water, its integrated displacer drive will activate and, using targeting data provided by the nearby OS-344 it will start to seek out its target. A direct hit from one of these anti-submarine weapons is enough to cripple or kill a submarine.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 5 kilometers underwater

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 6 kilometers underwater

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** This weapon was not designed to target IS suits, but in the hypothetical event of an IS taking a hit from the ASM-036, said single direct hit will cause between 260 and 540 units of shield damage depending on the resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** In addition to being an effective submarine hunter, this weapon is capable of engaging surface vessels as well. In terms of hardpoint usage, the ASM-036 is considered heavy ordinance.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: OS-344 Submarine Detection Pod**

 **Description:** Once it was discovered that Phantom Task submarines had powerful stealth capabilities, development of a countermeasure became necessary. The OS-344 is that countermeasure. Once electrolocation technology was proven to be a viable method of detection, the OS-344 became the first item equipped with it. In simple terms, it is an electrolocator buoy, designed to be airdropped by one member of the squadron in order to give the rest of the task force an easy method of targeting and eliminating the hostile submarine. In terms of hardpoint usage, the OS-344 SDP counts as heavy ordinance.

 **Effective Range:** The OS-344 is capable of detecting any hostile submarines within a 10 kilometer radius of itself.

* * *

 _ **END DIRECTORY: ORGANIZATION ORDINANCE**_

* * *

 _ **ACCESS DIRECTORY: ORGANIZATION AIRCRAFT**_

 _ **ACCESS FILE: MITSUBISHI F-3O**_

 **GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Name:** Mitsubishi F-3O (Organization), F-3AU Shinshin (Japanese Air Force)

 **Type:** Sixth-Generation Stealth Multirole Fighter Aircraft

 **Affiliation:** Organization Air Force, Japanese Air Force

 **Amount Built:** 26(Organization)(1 Lost), 145 (Japan)(Planned: 450)(2 Lost)

 **Current Status:** Active (Japan), Relegated to Trained duty (Organization)

 **Brief Description:** The Mitsubishi F-3 was born from the ATD-X as an indigenous equivalent to the then state-of-the-art F-22 Raptor. Although its first flight was in late 2015, mass production did not begin until late 2027, and the design wasn't even a year old when the White Knight incident occurred. Believed to be obsolete, the new fighters were grounded and production was stopped as the Japanese military followed the example of hundreds of other nations and began to focus on the Infinite Stratos. However, in early 2030, the Organization managed to get its hands on two F-3 airframes, and began to retrofit the aircraft to incorporate IS technology, specifically Impulse Drives and a PIC. The resulting F-3O flew in the February of the following year. With its original engines and fuel tanks all stripped out and replaced by quantum batteries and impulse drives, the F-3O could easily outperform all other aircraft of the time, and the Organization promptly constructed twenty-six of them. When the time came to cut relations with the Japanese government, the F-3 was among the payment provided for services rendered, and the first Japanese equivalent, the F-3AU Shinshin, flew barely a month later, narrowly beating the American F-36 Raven as the first IS-tech fighter in the air. During its time in Organization service, the F-3O has seen action in the form of several airstrikes against Phantom Task installations and the sinking of a Velikaya Rus-aligned freighter that had been smuggling weapons in the Sea of Okhotsk, losing only one of their number to hostile action. However, the development of the OXF-1 has relegated the F-3O to a training role, the twenty-five remaining aircraft now serving to train the Organization's future fighter pilots.

 **Power Supply:** Four MPIS Quantum Batteries located in the wings.

 **Control System:** Impulse Vectoring System,

Standard control surfaces

 **Propulsion:** Two OID-1.5(F) Impulse Drives in the tail

One Second Generation Passive Inertia Canceler mounted in fuselage.

 **Top Speed (At Altitude):** Mach 4.6 in level flight at 20,000 meters

 **Cruising Speed:** Mach 2.3 in level flight at 20,000 meters

 **Service Ceiling:** Approx. 60,000 meters (Maximum recorded). Theoretically capable of reaching orbit.

 **Combat Radius:** Approx. 1,130 kilometers, (1,760 km with under-wing battery supplements.)

* * *

 **COMBAT CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Weapon Hardpoints:** Four Underwing, capable of carrying either two missiles or one heavy ordinance/battery supplement each. One centerline payload bay capable of carrying either four examples of heavy ordinance or six missiles.

 **Armament:**

 **Weapon Name: OA-012 Magnetically Assisted Rotary Cannon**

 **Description:** The OA-012 MARC is a 20 millimeter, six barreled rotary cannon. Essentially a JM61A1, which was itself a license-built version of the American M61A1 Vulcan, with a magnetic assistance module bolted to its end, the OA-012 MARC can tear through anything unprotected by an energy barrier with ease, but due to its relative inaccuracy and weak power per bullet, it suffers in terms of Anti-IS capability. In addition, while it has a high rate of fire, its ammunition capacity is limited, meaning that it can fire off all 600 rounds in its ammunition drum in about ten seconds.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 2.9 kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 3.8 kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 5 and 30 units of shield damage, depending on range and resistance of the target's barrier (if applicable).

 **Misc. Data:** The F-3O mounts one such weapon in its nose, and it forms the fighter craft's only fixed armament. However, during the F-3O's short service life it has never been fired at a hostile target.

* * *

 **Defensive Systems:**

 **System Name: OA-072 Autocompensator**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Allows the F-3O to keep flying even with severe damage to its control surfaces that would otherwise render an aircraft uncontrollable.

 **Description:** An enhancement of the original autocompensation systems present on the F-3, the OA-072 drastically improves the survivability of the shieldless F-3O.

* * *

 **System Name: OS-012 Countermeasures Array**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Provides a wide variety of countermeasures, including conventional radar chaff and IR flares, an IFF system, radar and communications jammers, counter-jammers and counter-counter-jammers, warning system, and internal protection from cyberwarfare and EMP weaponry.

 **Misc. Data:** While powerful, the OS-012 was rendered obsolete by the advent of True AI-assisted technology, and has been replaced in newer aircraft by the OS-057 array.

* * *

 **Avionics:**

 **System Name:** **OS-004 Radar**

 **Description:** A powerful radar capable of detecting a single square meter target nearly 230 kilometers away, the OS-004 is composed of five dishes, two in the nose and three more in the tail, the five units together providing a full 360 degree sphere of vision around the aircraft.

* * *

 **System Name:** **OS-006 Hyper-Sensor Array**

 **Description:** Linked directly to the F-3O's pilot helmet, the OS-006 was derived from the hyper-sensor present on the Uchigane, and has nearly twenty-five kilometers of 360 degree coverage.

 _ **END FILE: MITSUBISHI F-3O**_

* * *

 _ **ACCESS FILE: OXF-1 PEREGRINE**_

 **GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Name:** OXF-01 Peregrine

 **Type:** Seventh-Generation Stealth Multirole Strike Fighter

 **Affiliation:** Organization Air Force

 **Amount Built:** 37 (Planned: 54)(Lost: 8)

 **Current Status:** Active

 **Brief Description:** The OXF-1 Peregrine is the first fighter craft indigenous to the Organization. Using lessons learned from the F-3O, the Peregrine quickly became a ground-breaker, setting new records and breaking old ones, its built-in PIC allowing its airframe and pilot to easily withstand what would otherwise be deadly stress from G-forces. This means that the Peregrine currently holds the record for fastest manned aircraft, narrowly beating out the American X-15 with a top speed of Mach 7. However, unlike the X-15, the built in PIC allows the OXF-1 to make tight turns at those speeds that would have torn the X-15 in half. In addition, test-flights of the Peregrine have taken it to the edge of space, and it was an unwillingness to risk valuable pilots rather than the aircraft's limitations that forced those flights to return to earth.

Design-wise, the OXF-1 is large, nearly half again as large as the F-3O it replaced. This allows it to mount four oversized Impulse Drives and the batteries needed to power them within its frame. In addition, the high speeds achievable by the OXF-1 have necessitated a new method of controlling the plane, as ordinary control surfaces are simply unable to handle the strain of turning the craft at high speed, and impulse vectoring was inadequate as the sole control method of an aircraft. Instead, the plane is controlled by six small impulse drives located in the wings and tail, which take the place of standard control surfaces in the Peregtine's design. However, the data obtained by the Infinite Arsenal, specifically the data on the Active Inertia Canceller, and the subsequent creation of the Active Inertia Modifier for the Kraken MPTIS has opened up the possibility of a more effective method of control, and the AIM is currently being adapted for use in fighter craft. However, until the AIM(F) is ready, the impulse control system will remain in place as the optimal method of maneuvering the OXF-1 Peregrine.

 **Power Supply:** Ten MPIS Quantum Batteries located in the wings and fuselage.

 **Control System:** Impulse Control Surface System

Impulse Vectoring System

One White-Pattern True AI in a Control and Countermeasures role

 **Propulsion:** Four OID-2.8(F) Impulse Drives in the tail

One Second Generation Passive Inertia Canceler mounted in fuselage.

 **Top Speed (At Altitude):** Mach 7.0 in level flight at 20,000 meters

 **Cruising Speed:** Mach 3.8 in level flight at 20,000 meters

 **Service Ceiling:** Approx. 110,000 meters (Maximum recorded), Theoretically capable of reaching orbit.

 **Combat Radius:** Approx. 1,250 kilometers, (Approx. 1,570 with additional battery supplements)

* * *

 **COMBAT CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Weapon Hardpoints:** Six retractable wing hardpoints, capable of carrying two missiles each internally, or one piece of heavy ordinance externally.

Three payload bays, two in the wing roots and one in the center fuselage. Wing-root bays can either carry one piece of heavy ordinance, two missiles, or can be filled entirely with a single battery supplement. Centerline bay can carry either six pieces of heavy ordinance, ten missiles, or can be filled up entirely with an OA-405 heavy anti-bunker railgun system.

 **Armament:**

 **Weapon Name: OA-177 Plasma Cannon**

 **Description:** A single barreled plasma cannon designed with rate of fire in mind, the OA-177 forms the cannon armament of the OXF-1 Peregrine. While it is far less accurate than an equivalent mounted on an IS, it makes up for this lack of accuracy with a high rate of fire. While it lacks the OA-012 MARC's sheer armor piercing capabilities, the blue-hot plasma bolts fired by this weapon are more than capable of tearing apart its intended targets, namely other aircraft and lightly armored ground installations.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 2.3 kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 3.4 kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 20 and 40 units of shield damage depending on the range and resistance of the target's barrier (if applicable).

 **Misc. Data:** The OXF-1 Peregrine mounts two such weapons in the nose. Much like the F-3O's OA-012 MARC, they are considered secondary weapons due to their power supply being the same batteries that keep the Peregrine in the air. While failsafes prevent the pilot from accidentally overshooting himself out of the sky, overuse of these weapons would nonetheless force a pilot to retreat earlier than planned.

* * *

 **Defensive Systems:**

 **System Name: OS-048 Fighter-Adapted Energy Shield**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Gives the OXF-1 an energy shield akin to that of an IS. Energy Shield Strength: 450 Shield Units, 0.90 Resistance Rating

 **Description:** A fairly simple adaptation of an IS suit's energy shield designed to fit in a fighter airframe, the OS-048 is weaker than the average IS suit shield, and is only switched on in combat to conserve power. Like any shield unrestricted by an ADS, it is capable of slowly recharging itself in battle, although once again this comes at the cost of increased battery drain.

* * *

 **OS-057 Countermeasures Array**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Provides a wide variety of countermeasures, including conventional radar chaff and IR flares, an IFF system, radar and communications jammers, counter-jammers and counter-counter-jammers, warning system, and internal protection from cyberwarfare and EMP weaponry. Unlike the previous OS-012, this particular variant incorporates a True AI into the mix.

 **Misc. Data:** Replacing the older OS-012, the OS-057 is, at the moment, the most effective ECM system in the world, capable of defending against attacks from any of the Organization's enemies with ease. Thanks to the inclusion of a True AI, the only known method of defeating it is by overwhelming it with another AI, and the difficulty only rises as more fighters are in the area, the AIs in their ECM systems working together to repel any assault on their host aircraft.

* * *

 **Avionics:**

 **System Name:** **OS-004 Radar**

 **Description:** A powerful radar capable of detecting a single square meter target nearly 230 kilometers away. Much like in the F-3O, the Peregrine's OS-004 is composed of five dishes, two in the nose and three more in the tail, the three units together providing a full 360 degree sphere of vision around the aircraft.

* * *

 **Avionics:**

 **System Name:** **OS-084 Helmet-Linked Hyper-Sensor Array**

 **Description:** While the Peregrine originally mounted the same OS-006 hyper-sensor as the F-3O, data acquired from the Blue Tears has allowed for the creation of a newer, better hyper-sensor in the form of the OS-084. Much like the Brilliant Clearance, it is capable of extending its effective range to over forty kilometers, but as a result has its vision reduced to a 100 degree cone.

 _ **END FILE: OXF-1 PEREGRINE**_

* * *

 _ **ACCESS FILE: KAWASAKI C-1O**_

 **GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Name:** Kawasaki C-1O

 **Type:** High-Speed, Long-Range Heavy Transport

 **Affiliation:** Organization Armed Forces, Japanese Air Force

 **Amount Built:** 23 (Organization)(2 Lost), 87 (JAF)(124 Planned)(1 Lost)

 **Current Status:** Active

 **Brief Description:** Bulky, sluggish and conspicuous, the Kawasaki C-1O is nonetheless the primary transport of the Organization IS Corps. Capable of carrying up to forty tons of cargo, the C-1O can haul nearly anything, possible payloads ranging from up to sixty troops to an entire OXF-01 Fighter in disassembled form. In addition, while the original Kawasaki C-1 was an intentional short-ranged cargo hauler, its Organization counterpart has near-global range, capable of bringing its cargo almost anywhere in the world without needing to recharge in the air. In addition, the C-1O is considered an STOL aircraft, requiring only 300 meters of runway to take off, and only half of that length to land. However, while the C-1O is very effective at its intended purpose, the Organization Air Force Command wishes to retire these aircraft due to their lack of stealth. The OXT-1 was considered as a replacement, but ultimately rejected as a heavy transport due to it only having half of the C-1O's cargo capacity.

 **Power Supply:** Sixteen Standard MPIS Quantum Batteries in wings

 **Control System:** Standard Control Surfaces

 **Propulsion:** 2 OID-1.3(T) Impulse Drives in the wings

 **Top Cruising Speed:** Mach 0.75 in level flight

 **Service Ceiling:** Approx. 35,000 meters

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 20,000 kilometers

* * *

 **COMBAT CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Armament:** The C-1O is unarmed.

 **Defensive Systems:**

 **System Name: OS-012 Countermeasures Array**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Provides a wide variety of countermeasures, including conventional radar chaff and IR flares, an IFF system, radar and communications jammers, counter-jammers and counter-counter-jammers, warning system, and internal protection from cyberwarfare and EMP weaponry.

 **Misc. Data:** While powerful, the OS-012 was rendered obsolete by the advent of True AI-assisted technology, and has been replaced in newer aircraft by the OS-057 array.

* * *

 **Avionics:**

 **System Name:** **OS-004 Radar**

 **Description:** A powerful radar capable of detecting a single square meter target nearly 230 kilometers away, the C-1O's radar is composed of two dishes, one in the nose and one more in the tail, the units constantly sweeping the area around the aircraft in order to spot potential threats.

 _ **END FILE: KAWASAKI C-1O**_

* * *

 _ **ACCESS FILE: OXT-1**_

 **GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Name: OXT-1 Transport**

 **Type:** Multi-purpose transport aircraft (Prototype)

 **Affiliation:** Organization Armed Forces

 **Amount Built:** 1 (Prototype)(Planned: To Be Decided)

 **Current Status:** Active

 **Brief Description:** Originally designed to replace the C-1O in the heavy transport role, the OXT-1 was ultimately inadequate due to its comparatively small cargo capacity of only twenty tons, as well as its lack of STOL capability. However, while it was ultimately rejected as a heavy transport, the prototype was quickly re-appropriated by the Organization IS Corps, and was promptly re-built as an IS transport. Capable of carrying up to forty pilots with their suits stowed, the OXT-1 prototype has proven to be effective in this role after deploying the Second IS wing into battle during the Gospel incident. However, the prototype was still incomplete and missing its shield generator during said incident, which mean that it had to deploy its passengers early, negating any speed advantage they could have gained.

Appearance-wise, the OXT-1 is a large flying wing, its shape somewhat reminiscent of the B-2 Spirit, albeit somewhat larger. The sole existing prototype is only partially completed and barely capable of performing its intended role, its first flight during the Gospel incident being done without an onboard AI, missing its planned energy shield, and lacking a Passive Inertia Canceller. In spite of these missing features, the OXT-1 performed its duty adequately, delivering the Second IS Wing into battle. Eventually, it is believed that OXT-1 variants will fulfill a variety of roles, from troop transport to heavy bomber, but at the moment only a single prototype IS transport is available to the Organization.

 **Power Supply:** Eighteen standard MPIS Quantum Batteries in wings

 **Control System:** Impulse Vectoring

Impulse Control System

One White-Pattern True AI in Countermeasures and Control role (Planned)

 **Propulsion:** 2 OID-2.2(T) Impulse Drives in fuselage

One Second-Generation Passive Inertia Canceler in fuselage (Planned)

 **Top Speed (At Altitude):** 2.1 in level flight

 **Cruising Speed:** Approx. Mach 1.4 in level flight

 **Service Ceiling:** Approx. 30,000 (Maximum recorded during Gospel incident, Actual tests to determine service ceiling have not yet been completed)

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 21,000 Kilometers

* * *

 **COMBAT CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Armament:** The OXT-01 is unarmed.

* * *

 **Defensive Systems:**

 **System Name: OS-048 Fighter-Adapted Energy Shield (Planned)**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Gives the OXT-1 an energy shield akin to that of an IS. Energy Shield Strength: 500 Shield Units, 0.90 Resistance Rating

 **Description:** A fairly simple adaptation of an IS suit's energy shield designed to fit in a fighter airframe, the OS-048 is weaker than the average IS suit shield, and is only switched on in combat to conserve power. Like any shield unrestricted by an ADS, it is capable of slowly recharging itself in battle, although once again this comes at the cost of increased battery drain.

* * *

 **OS-057 Countermeasures Array (Planned)**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Provides a wide variety of countermeasures, including conventional radar chaff and IR flares, an IFF system, radar and communications jammers, counter-jammers and counter-counter-jammers, warning system, and internal protection from cyberwarfare and EMP weaponry. Unlike the previous OS-012, this particular variant incorporates a True AI into the mix.

 **Misc. Data:** Replacing the older OS-012, the OS-057 is, at the moment, the most effective ECM system in the world, capable of defending against attacks from any of the Organization's enemies with ease. Thanks to the inclusion of a True AI, the only known method of defeating it is by overwhelming it with another AI, and the difficulty only rises as more fighters are in the area, the AIs in their ECM systems working together to repel any assault on their host aircraft.

* * *

 **Avionics:**

 **System Name:** **OS-004 Radar**

 **Description:** A powerful radar capable of detecting a single square meter target nearly 230 kilometers away. The OXT-1's radar array is composed of three dishes, one in the nose one more in the tail, and one final dish in the center fuselage, scanning both above and below the transport. The three units together provide a full 360 degree sphere of vision around the aircraft.

* * *

 **Avionics:**

 **System Name:** **OS-084 Helmet-Linked Hyper-Sensor Array**

 **Description:** As the OS-084 has proven to be an effective hyper-sensor when fitted to the OXF-1 Peregrine, the OXT-1 has been fitted with one as well.

 _ **END FILE: OXT-01**_

* * *

 _ **END DIRECTORY: ORGANIZATION AIRCRAFT**_

* * *

 _ **ACCESS DIRECTORY: ORGANIZATION NAVAL FORCES**_

 _ **ACCESS FILE: ORGANIZATION OCEANIC PATROL VESSEL: PIKE CLASS**_

 **GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Name:** Oceanic Patrol Vessel: Pike Class

 **Type:** Long Range Anti-Submarine warship

 **Affiliation:** Organization Navy

 **Amount Built:** 24 (Planned: 55)(Lost: 1)

 **Current Status:** Active

 **Brief Description:** After the true extent of the Phantom Task subsurface navy was discovered, it quickly became apparent that the land war against the secret terrorist organization was not doing enough to curtail their efforts. In response, the Pike Class OPV was designed. The 100 meter long vessel is designed exclusively for engaging submarines and other ships, having next to no defenses against attack from the air. However, against its intended foes the vessel excels, having claimed a total of seven submarine kills since active patrols began. The ship itself is designed to resemble a common outrigger fishing vessel, although it trails sensor equipment designed to see through the stealth systems of Phantom Task instead of hooks. Once a hostile submarine is detected, this disguise is shed, weapons emerging from hidden compartments and newly revealed displacer drives emerge from below to propel the ship to greater speeds. In this form, the Pike-class vessels are more than capable of chasing down their opponents.

However, the recent destruction of OPV-008 during the Gospel incident has demonstrated the vessel's weakness to air attack, both IS and Aircraft based, having only a single twin plasma cannon to protect it against airborne foes. In addition, the standard issues of training a crew have been multiplied a hundredfold, as instead of one IS or fighter pilot, ninety-two individuals have to be trained to operate a single vessel. This means that the ships can be produced at a much faster rate than their crews can be trained, which in turn means that the out of the 24 ships of this class that have been constructed, eight are inactive, their crews still being recruited or trained. This glaring issue may mean that a change in the Organization's recruitment policies is in order.

 **Crew:** 92, 1 White-Pattern AI

 **Power Supply:** 40 standard MPIS Quantum Batteries

 **Control System:** OS-072 AI-Assisted Computer suite in bridge

 **Propulsion:** Two OD-031 Electrically-driven propellers

Two OD-087 Displacer drives

 **Top Speed:** 30 Knots (Without Displacer drives), 59 Knots (With Displacer drives)

 **Range:** Approx. 10,200 kilometers at 20 knots without displacer drives

* * *

 **COMBAT CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Armament:**

 **Weapon Name: OA-235 Anti-Submarine Missile Array**

 **Description:** Composed of twenty ASR-35 missile tubes, the OA-235 is a deadly weapon for anything on or under the water. When fired, its torpedoes are sent into the air via rocket, and deposited into the water over the target, at which point the onboard sonar and hyper-sensor receivers will take over, guiding the displacer driven torpedo to its target. Every torpedo carries a plasma warhead equivalent of approximately 1,800 kilograms of TNT, and will detonate as close as possible to the target if a direct hit is not an option. However, while a single direct hit from this weapon is more than enough to cripple, if not kill, an enemy submarine, the point-defense weaponry mounted on said submarines has proven to be capable of reliably eliminating these weapons before they can get close enough to do any real damage.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 30 kilometers (Airborne), Approx. 5 kilometers (Underwater)

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 32 kilometers (Airborne), Approx. 6 kilometers (Underwater)

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** This weapon was not designed to target IS suits, but in the hypothetical event of an IS taking a hit from the ASM-035, said single direct hit will cause between 260 and 540 units of shield damage depending on the resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** The Pike-Class warship mounts two OA-235 arrays in its stern, one port and the other starboard. The vessel carries 100 ASM-35 in its magazines, and is capable of putting forty such warheads into the water in the span of a few seconds if necessary.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: OA-325 Amphibious Coilgun**

 **Description:** The OA-305 is a powerful coilgun designed to fire underwater. Much like its airborne cousin, the OA-405, it fires a 90 millimeter, 20 kilogram shell containing the plasma warhead equivalent of 500 kilograms. However, in order to remain flush with the patrol ship's hull, the barrel is much shorter, meaning that the shell is fired with significantly less energy. The less powerful acceleration system coupled with the fact that the shell is travelling through water instead of air means that the gun has a significantly shorter range than the OA-405, and relies more on its explosive filler to deal damage.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 2 kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 3.1 kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** While not designed to target IS suits, a single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 200 and 500 units of shield damage.

 **Misc. Data:** This weapon has been invaluable in gathering data on the effectiveness of amphibious magnetic acceleration weaponry, and weapons based off its design will be mounted on the as-of-yet unfinished Skate-class Submarines.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: OA-142 Dual Plasma Cannon**

 **Description:** Designed as an anti-IS weapon, the OS-142 has proven to be capable of fighting and overcoming individual MPIS suits. However, against TIS suits, or against multiple opponents, this weapon has been shown to be inadequate. Composed of a single twin-linked rapid firing plasma cannon, this weapon is stowed away below-deck while the ship is disguised.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 4.5 kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 6.1 kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 20 and 50 units of shield damage depending on the range and resistance of the target's barrier (If Applicable)

 **Misc. Data:** The Gospel incident has proven that the single example of this weapon mounted on the Pike-class patrol vessel is woefully inadequate against multiple targets. As such, the as-of-yet inactive vessels, as well as the ships still under construction, have been updated to mount twelve such weapons, and the vessels already in service will be gradually recalled and refitted to the same standard.

* * *

 **Defensive Systems:**

 **System Name: OA-237 Anti-Torpedo Torpedo Launcher**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Fires multiple light anti-torpedo torpedoes to intercept incoming hostile torpedoes while still in the water.

 **Description:** Each Pike-class patrol vessel mounts twenty such weapons, and while their damage against energy barriers and other submarines is negligible, a single hit from one of these ATTs is enough to destroy an incoming torpedo. Each Pike-class vessel carries 400 tiny Anti-torpedoes for defensive purposes.

* * *

 **Misc. Equipment:**

 **System Name:** OS-089 Sensor Array

 **Description:** The eyes and ears of the Pike-class vessels, the OS-089 contains a wide variety of sensors, from conventional sonar to more exotic electrolocators and hyper-sensors. The electro-locator in particular is capable of seeing through the otherwise impenetrable stealth system that hides Phantom Task submarines from the world. These sensors then feed their data to the vessel's targeting systems, which in turn allow for precise torpedo and railgun strikes against the enemy.\

 ** _END FILE: ORGANIZATION OCEANIC PATROL VESSEL: PIKE CLASS_**

 _ **END DIRECTORY: ORGANIZATION NAVAL FORCES**_

* * *

 **A/N: And I am finally done with this! It's nowhere near complete, but this should be all the conventional equipment I've mentioned so far, infantry weapons excluded, as I was not sure whether or not to put those in.**

 **When I imagine the Organization's armed forces, I imagine something focused on rapid attacks and stealth. Rather than overrunning their foes with numbers and superior firepower, they rely on small strike teams inserted into enemy territory for long-term missions, while stealth aircraft level island bases and surface vessels. This means that the air forces will either be fast, stealthy strike fighters (OXF-1, F-3O) or slower, stealthy transports designed for troop insertion (Not yet included). Naval forces will also be focused on stealth, with submarines (Skate-Class mentioned in passing) and disguised Q-ships (Pike-class), rather than big battleships and aircraft carriers. At the moment, I am not planning on including any heavy armor (Tanks, Self Propelled Artillery, etc.) in the Organization's arsenal, as those are much more difficult to keep running in hostile territory without frequent resupply, plus they are much more conspicuous than a simple team of soldiers. Any hypothetical tanks in the Organization's arsenal are low-priority prototypes that have been set on the back burner in favor of better air and sea power.**

 **At least, those are my thoughts on the matter. A (relatively) small and stealthy military seems more suitable for a secret organization than a massive nation-caliber army, don't you think? Be sure to tell me exactly what you think on the matter, as I almost always reply to reviews that ask me questions or provide interesting points for discussion.**


	4. IS Academy: Unaffiliated Squadrons

**A/N: This chapter will contain information on squadrons with no national affiliation. This means squadrons either primarily sponsored by corporations (WSI/The Organization included) or equipped with self-designed technology. Other squadrons that do possess a national affiliation, such as Laura's squadron, will be listed separately under nation-specific updates to be released at a later date.**

* * *

 _ **ACCESS DIRECTORY: IS ACADEMY SQUADRONS**_

 _ **ACCESS FILE: BLANK SLATE CUSTOM, TAKAHASHI VARIANT**_

 **GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Name:** Blank Slate Custom "White Sunbeam"

 **Type:** Custom Upgraded Third-Generation MPIS Trainer and Technological Testbed

 **Pilot(s):** Theresa Takahashi

 **Affiliation:** IS Academy

 **Squadron (callsign)/Leader:** Archer Squadron (Archer 2)/Orimura Ichika

 **Amount Built:** 1 (Converted from Blank Slate)

 **Current Status:** Active

 **Brief Description:** This Blank Slate has been equipped with technology intended for the Mirage MPTIS. As of now, the technology installed in this Blank Slate has proven to be effective in the Mirage's intended role, namely that of long-range fire support.

 **Power Supply:** One Wireless Power Receiver linked to IS-Core Equivalent in IS Academy Proper.

Two Type-3 MPIS Quantum Foam Batteries.

Four Wireless Power Receivers linked to Solar Collector Drones. Used to charge primary weapon.

 **Control System:** Built-In MPIS Control Unit

 **Propulsion:** Two Third-Generation OID-3 Impulse Drives, One per wing. Both drives are equipped with power limiters to ensure that their energy consumption rate remains consistent with contemporary third-generation MPIS impulse drives.

One Third-generation Passive Inertia Canceler located in torso.

 **Top Speed (Current):** Mach 0.69 in level flight

 **180 Degree Turn Time (Current):** 0.83 seconds

* * *

 **COMBAT CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Armament:**

 **Weapon Name: XOA-310 Solar Induction Gun**

 **Description:** Intended to meet the Organization's demand for a long-range IS weapon, the XOA-310 was designed after more conventional laser weaponry failed to meet immediate stopping power requirements. This weapon utilizes a set of drones to absorb power from the sun and transmit it wirelessly into the gun, charging up the shot. Once enough power has been gathered, the weapon can be fired. The resulting laser pulse is capable of explosively vaporizing modern composite armor, and produces a distinctive white flash upon striking an IS shield.

The primary advantage of such a system is that it consumes relatively little power from the IS suit itself, allowing for the Mirage's power-intensive gravitational cloaking system to operate indefinitely. Unfortunately, the weapon loses its ability to gather power from the sun at night, and thus must draw power from the Mirage's IS Core under such conditions.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 25 Kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 45 Kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 90 and 160 units of shield damage depending on the range and resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** The XOA-310 is an experimental variant of the Mirage's intended weapon that is mounted on the White Sunbeam chassis, and unlike the OA-310 production model, lacks the ability to draw power from its suit's core. As such, this variant is unable to function at night.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: Type-33 IS Holdout Knife**

 **Description:** A simple 0.75 meter tungsten carbide knife intended as a weapon of last resort for an IS. Product of Shihozume Industrial Design Co.

 **Effective Range:** Melee (short)

 **Maximum Range:** Melee (short)

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 5 and 20 units of shield damage depending on the resistance of the target's barrier.

* * *

 **Energy Shield Strength:** 550 units, 0.85 resistance rating

 **Defensive Systems:**

 **System Name: OA-317 Holographic Decoy Array**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Projects up to ten military-grade holographic images of the IS suit at distances of up to 1.5 kilometers away from the projector unit.

 **Description:** While holographic technology is nothing new, military applications for the technology were limited by the relatively poor quality projections produced by most emitters. However, recent advancements in the field of holographic display technology have finally allowed for truly realistic images to be projected, and the Organization has not hesitated to take advantage of these discoveries.

The OA-317 consists of ten powerful projectors mounted in the shoulders, back, waist, knees and heels of an IS Suit, and is intended to create a series of decoys meant to draw fire away from the user. This is intended to be used in conjunction with the Mirage's cloaking device, which would render the Mirage almost impossible to locate through conventional means.

* * *

 **System Name: Absolute Defense System**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** In the event of an IS unit's shield being entirely depleted, the ADS is automatically activated, protecting the pilot from all harm at the cost of its IS unit's operational capability.

 **Description:** The ADS is standard equipment on all IS units, and is required for participation in tournament battles. However, it drains a lot of power from its IS and thus prevents the unit's standard energy barrier from regenerating in combat. The ADS can remain active for approximately five minutes before it needs to recharge. The recharge period lasts one minute, during which the IS remains immobile and vulnerable.

* * *

 **Misc. Equipment:**

 **System Name: XOA-310-A Solar Collector Drone**

 **Description:** Designed to power the OA-310 Solar Induction Gun, the OA-310-A drone is composed of three parts. The first is its collector array, which is comprised of twenty magnetic field projectors. These projectors are calibrated in order to bend all non-visible light passing within a 0.5 kilometer radius, drawing it into the second component. In addition, visible light passing within 1 meter of the device is similarly bent, rendering the drone almost invisible, although a visible distortion effect is produced that can be used to detect the drone.

The second component is a series of powerful radiation collectors, which collect the bent light and transform it into a usable form, which is then transmitted to the drone's parent IS.

The final component is a small impulse drive, which, in conjunction with fabric sails strung between magnetic field projectors, keep the drone airborne. This drive is used to move the drone to its operating position, where it activates periodically to keep the drone's altitude at an acceptable level, and to return to its parent IS. The impulse distortions produced while this engine is active are not concealed in any manner in the XOA-310-A variant of this drone installed on the White Sunbeam. The OA-310-A production variant will utilize a reduced signature motor for better concealment. The White Sunbeam is equipped with four such drones.

 _ **END FILE:**_ _ **BLANK SLATE CUSTOM, TAKAHASHI VARIANT**_

* * *

 _ **ACCESS FILE: BLANK SLATE CUSTOM, TSUKIGAMI VARIANT**_

 **GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Name:** Blank Slate Custom "Grey Demon"

 **Type:** Custom Upgraded Third-Generation MPIS Trainer and Technological Testbed

 **Pilot(s):** Tsukigami Ayane

 **Affiliation:** IS Academy

 **Squadron (callsign)/Leader:** Archer Squadron (Archer 3)/Orimura Ichika

 **Amount Built:** 1 (Converted from Blank Slate)

 **Current Status:** Active

 **Brief Description:** This Blank Slate has been refitted to match the intended future control scheme of the Locust MPTIS as closely as possible, in order to test whether or not the redesigned system is free of the problems that temporarily grounded the surviving Locust MPTIS Suit. As of now, the new control system has proven to be effective when utilized in conjunction with a secondary training device.

 **Power Supply:** One Wireless Power Receiver linked to IS-Core Equivalent in IS Academy Proper.

Four Type-3 MPIS Quantum Foam Batteries

 **Control System:** Built-In MPIS Control Unit

 **Propulsion:** Six Third-Generation OID-3 Impulse Drives, One per wing. Both drives are equipped with power limiters to ensure that their energy consumption rate remains consistent with contemporary third-generation MPIS impulse drives.

One Third-generation Passive Inertia Canceler located in torso.

 **Top Speed (Current):** Mach 0.83 in level flight

 **180 Degree Turn Time (Current):** 0.48 seconds

* * *

 **COMBAT CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Armament:**

 **Weapon Name: OA-311-B Plasma Arc Blade**

 **Description:** Mounted in the Grey Demon's wings much like the original OA-311 devices are mounted on the Locust, the OA-311-B is composed of long plasma blades installed in the leading edge of the IS suit's wings. In order to safeguard Organization technology, the OA-311-B lacks several key features of the original OA-311, and has had energy governors installed to reduce the system's power consumption, making it more efficient for MPIS use at the expense of stopping power.

 **Effective Range:** Melee (Medium)

 **Maximum Range:** Melee (Long)

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 50 and 90 units of shield damage depending on the resistance of the target's barrier, as well as an additional 10-20 units of shield damage per second of contact with the blade.

 **Misc. Data:** Unlike the original OA-311, the OA-311-B lacks the ability to fire off plasma arc blasts, limiting it entirely to melee combat.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: Type-311 Plasma Arc Sword**

 **Description:** With the Grey Demon being intended as a melee combatant, the Type-311 was provided as its primary armament. For greater ease of production, the Type-311 was built almost entirely from components interchangeable with the OA-311-B, and indeed is little more than an OA-311-B downsized to fit into a sword frame.

 **Effective Range:** Melee (Medium).

 **Maximum Range:** Medium (Long).

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 40 and 80 units of shield damage depending on the resistance of the target's barrier, as well as an additional 10-20 units of shield damage per second of contact with the blade.

 **Misc. Data:** The Tsukigami-pattern Blank Slate is equipped with four Type-311 Plasma Arc Swords.

* * *

 **Energy Shield Strength:** 550 units, 0.85 resistance rating.

 **Defensive Systems:**

 **System Name: Absolute Defense System**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** In the event of an IS unit's shield being entirely depleted, the ADS is automatically activated, protecting the pilot from all harm at the cost of its IS unit's operational capability.

 **Description:** The ADS is standard equipment on all IS units, and is required for participation in tournament battles. However, it drains a lot of power from its IS and thus prevents the unit's standard energy barrier from regenerating in combat. The ADS can remain active for approximately five minutes before it needs to recharge. The recharge period lasts one minute, during which the IS remains immobile and vulnerable.

* * *

 **Misc. Equipment:**

 **System Name: Locust-X class Experimental Pilot Suit**

 **Description:** Intended to test out experimental empathic interface systems, the Locust-X was one of several solutions implemented to solve the Locust's control issues. When the IS is deployed, a set of cables extend from a storage pack on the back of the pilot suit and connect to modified empathic interfaces. The result is a greater awareness of the Locust's additional limbs. The resulting sensation has been reported to be extremely disorienting, and thus a smaller training device has been designed to acclimatize potential future Locust pilots to it. As of now, there have been no major issues with the design.

 _ **END FILE:**_ _ **BLANK SLATE CUSTOM, TSUKIGAMI VARIANT**_

* * *

 _ **ACCESS FILE: BLANK SLATE CUSTOM, MIYUKI VARIANT**_

 **GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Name:** Blank Slate Custom "Firestorm"

 **Type:** Custom Upgraded Third-Generation MPIS Trainer and Technological Testbed

 **Pilot(s):** Miyuki Sakura

 **Affiliation:** IS Academy

 **Squadron (callsign)/Leader:** Archer Squadron (Archer 4)/Orimura Ichika

 **Amount Built:** 1 (Converted from Blank Slate)

 **Current Status:** Active

 **Brief Description:** This Blank Slate has been equipped with technology intended for the Demon MPTIS. This includes both rotary cannons based off the Silver Gospel's armaments, and experimental thermal conduit armor. Unfortunately, the thermal conduit armor has proven to not be as useful as initially believed, and the flaws highlighted by this IS Suit's performance have resulted in the Demon program being delayed while the armor is redesigned.

 **Power Supply:** One Wireless Power Receiver linked to IS-Core Equivalent in IS Academy Proper.

Four Type-3 MPIS Quantum Foam Batteries.

 **Control System:** Built-In MPIS Control Unit

 **Propulsion:** Two Third-Generation OID-3 Impulse Drives, One per wing. Both drives are equipped with power limiters to ensure that their energy consumption rate remains consistent with contemporary third-generation MPIS impulse drives.

One Third-generation Passive Inertia Canceler located in torso.

 **Top Speed (Current):** Mach 0.65 in level flight

 **180 Degree Turn Time (Current):** 0.89 seconds

* * *

 **COMBAT CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Armament:**

 **Weapon Name: OA-371-B Plasma Rotary Cannon**

 **Description:** Based off the OA-371 cannon intended for the Demon MPTIS, two of these three barreled rotary cannons are mounted in the forearms of the Firestorm. Although intended primarily to fill a ground attack and area saturation role, the volume of fire produced by these weapons is enough to make them effective anti-IS weapons as well. Unlike the OA-371 production model, the OA-371-B is equipped with energy governors to limit power consumption, which both reduce the weapon's firepower and make it efficient for use on an MPIS suit. The OA-371-B's fire rate is approximately 1100 shots per minute.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 5.6 kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 8.1 kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 10 and 30 units of shield damage depending on the range and resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** Even with energy consumption regulators installed, these weapons require two of the Firestorm's four batteries as their power supply.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: Demon-X Polythermal Conduit Armor**

 **Description:** Polythermal Conduit Armor was developed as a response to the prevalence of Plasma-based weaponry in modern arsenals. This armor absorbs and stores approximately 40% of a plasma projectile's thermal energy when said projectile impacts the suit's shield. This stored energy can then be released in a radial pulse centered on the IS projecting it.

 **Effective Range:** Between 1 and 25 meters, depending on how much energy has been absorbed.

 **Maximum Range:** Between 1 and 50 meters, depending on how much energy has been absorbed.

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 1 and 400 units of shield damage depending on the range, resistance of the target's barrier, and the amount of energy absorbed.

 **Misc. Data:** Unfortunately, the weapon's limited range has significantly hampered its usefulness in battle. Additionally, charging this weapon requires the Firestorm to take damage from a plasma-based weapon, and while this armor does significantly improve shield resistance rating against plasma, it is not enough to justify placing its user in the line of fire in order to charge up an extremely short-ranged weapon. A significant redesign of the system has been ordered, delaying the Demon's production.

* * *

 **Energy Shield Strength:** 550 units, 0.45 resistance rating versus plasma, 0.85 resistance rating versus other weapons.

 **Defensive Systems:**

 **System Name: Absolute Defense System**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** In the event of an IS unit's shield being entirely depleted, the ADS is automatically activated, protecting the pilot from all harm at the cost of its IS unit's operational capability.

 **Description:** The ADS is standard equipment on all IS units, and is required for participation in tournament battles. However, it drains a lot of power from its IS and thus prevents the unit's standard energy barrier from regenerating in combat. The ADS can remain active for approximately five minutes before it needs to recharge. The recharge period lasts one minute, during which the IS remains immobile and vulnerable.

 _ **END FILE:**_ _ **BLANK SLATE CUSTOM, MIYUKI VARIANT**_

* * *

 _ **ACCESS FILE: BLANK SLATE CUSTOM, HAYATE VARIANT**_

 **GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Name:** Blank Slate Custom "White Gale"

 **Type:** Custom Upgraded Third-Generation MPIS Trainer and Technological Testbed

 **Pilot(s):** Hayate Rei

 **Affiliation:** IS Academy

 **Squadron (callsign)/Leader:** Archer Squadron (Archer 5)/Orimura Ichika

 **Amount Built:** 1 (Converted from Blank Slate)

 **Current Status:** Active

 **Brief Description:** Due to a lack of technology requiring immediate testing, this IS was instead selected to act as a control group, and was thus equipped with surplus MPIS equipment from the Organization arsenal, which was judged to be equivalent to commonly available second-generation MPIS technology. The result was an MPIS roughly equivalent to a Raphael Revive in combat effectiveness.

 **Power Supply:** One Wireless Power Receiver linked to IS-Core Equivalent in IS Academy Proper.

Two Type-3 MPIS Quantum Foam Batteries.

 **Control System:** Built-In MPIS Control Unit

 **Propulsion:** Two Third-Generation OID-3 Impulse Drives, One per wing. Both drives are equipped with power limiters to ensure that their energy consumption rate remains consistent with contemporary third-generation MPIS impulse drives.

One Third-generation Passive Inertia Canceler located in torso.

 **Top Speed (Current):** Mach 0.70 in level flight

 **180 Degree Turn Time (Current):** 0.78 seconds

* * *

 **COMBAT CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Armament:**

 **Weapon Name: OA-123 Magnetically Assisted Assault Rifle**

 **Description:** Designed back when loaned Raphael Revives comprised the vast majority of the Organization arsenal, the OA-123 was designed specifically for use in MPIS suits. This weapon fires 15mm shells at a rate of approximately 340 rounds per minute, using a combination of magnetic acceleration and chemical propellant to accelerate its shots to above-average velocity. The White Gale carries a total of 2000 rounds split between four 500 round magazines, with additional ammunition being provided by the Infinite Arsenal.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 2.0 kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 5.1 kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 35 and 70 units of shield damage depending on the range and resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** This weapon is capable of mounting additional equipment on an underbarrel rail. In this case, it mounts an LGIS-81 grenade launcher.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: OLGIS-81 Magnetically Assisted Grenade Launcher**

 **Description:** Originally intended for use with the Raphael Revive's FAIS-15 assault rifle, the Organization variant of the LGIS-81 can be attached to the underside of almost any other weapon with an appropriate rail mount. Re-chambered for 107 millimeter grenades, the OLGIS-81 is short ranged, but nonetheless powerful for a conventional weapon. This variant has been upgraded to fire significantly heavier plasma-based grenades, although with magnetic assistance they can be fired to roughly the same range as with the original LGIS-81.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 300 Meters

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 700 Meters

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 60 and 115 units of shield damage, depending on the resistance of the target's barrier and the type of ammunition used.

 **Misc. Data:** The OLGIS-81 primarily utilizes plasma-based explosives, although incendiary, EMP and smoke-based variants are also readily available. The White Gale carries six grenades, plus one pre-loaded, as part of its standard combat loadout.

* * *

 **Energy Shield Strength:** 550 units, 0.85 resistance rating.

 **Defensive Systems:**

 **System Name: Absolute Defense System**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** In the event of an IS unit's shield being entirely depleted, the ADS is automatically activated, protecting the pilot from all harm at the cost of its IS unit's operational capability.

 **Description:** The ADS is standard equipment on all IS units, and is required for participation in tournament battles. However, it drains a lot of power from its IS and thus prevents the unit's standard energy barrier from regenerating in combat. The ADS can remain active for approximately five minutes before it needs to recharge. The recharge period lasts one minute, during which the IS remains immobile and vulnerable.

 _ **END FILE:**_ _ **BLANK SLATE CUSTOM, HAYATE VARIANT**_

* * *

 _ **ACCESS FILE: BLANK SLATE CUSTOM: ORIMURA-TABANE VARIANT**_

 **GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Name:** Blank Slate Custom "Camellia"

 **Type:** Custom Upgraded Third-Generation MPIS Trainer

 **Pilot(s):** Shimada Raiga, Fujimura Hinata, Nagase Kei, Kokone Seiko

 **Affiliation:** IS Academy

 **Squadron (callsign)/Leader:** Yari Squadron (Yari 2-5)/Shinonono Houki

 **Amount Built:** 4 (Converted from Blank Slate)

 **Current Status:** Active

 **Brief Description:** Despite being designed by Dr. Tabane, these Blank Slate conversions only superficially resemble her previous work, Akatsubaki. Upon activation, the necklace devices given to Pilot Shinonono immediately converted her squadron's four Blank Slates into highly ornamental IS suits. Ornamental seems to fit their intended purpose quite well, as their first test flight had to be aborted once AI Ori White detected a significant design oversight in their empathic interface buffers. Instead of the ten layered buffers present in all modern IS suits, these suits only possessed five, with the other five originally present on the Blank Slate having been removed. This meant that, in the event of a combat compatibility spike, where an unpredictable combination of mental and physical events trigger a temporary boost in IS compatibility score, an empathic feedback spike could occur. The results of such a spike range from painful to immediately lethal, depending on the size of the compatibility spike.

Fortunately, the cadets assigned to Pilot Shinonono were in the low C compatibility range, and thus not in any significant danger during the short, non-combat test flight. However, the presence of such a glaring design flaw significantly increased the time required for Wing Commander Orimura to make these suits combat ready. As a result, instead of each IS suit being tailored to meet its pilot's exact requirements, a standardized upgrade package was prepared and installed into each Camellia frame.

 **Power Supply:** One Wireless Power Receiver linked to IS-Core Equivalent in IS Academy Proper.

Unknown primary power source, confirmed to be a battery of unknown nature that surpasses all known MPIS battery designs by a significant amount.

 **Control System:** Built-In MPIS Control Unit of unknown capability and design. Observation shows poor calibration of motive translation equipment that has since been remedied.

 **Propulsion:** Two Fourth-generation Tabane-pattern Impulse Drives, One per wing. Exact power consumption and output statistics are unknown, although thrust response delays have been observed during test flights, some of which still persist even after attempted corrections.

One Passive Inertia Canceler located in torso. Exact performance capability unknown, but assumed to be fourth-generation.

 **Top Speed (Current):** Mach 0.89 in level flight

 **180 Degree Turn Time (Current):** 0.41 seconds

* * *

 **COMBAT CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Armament:**

 **Weapon Name: Orimura-Tabane Pattern IS Naginata**

 **Description:** When first revealed, the Tabane-pattern IS Naginata was an ornate weapon, composed of a four meter long mahogany shaft tipped with a half-meter long etched steel blade. The shaft was covered with gold ornamentation that formed an accurate representation of a camellia plant. The blade was linked to a simple vibration mechanism which, in addition to vibrating the blade thousands of times per second, cocooned it in superheated plasma. The weapons have since been rebuilt with more modern materials and have been pronounced combat ready.

 **Effective Range:** Melee (Long)

 **Maximum Range:** Melee (Very Long)

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 80 and 130 units of shield damage depending on the resistance of the target's barrier, as well as an additional 20-40 units of shield damage per second of contact.

 **Misc. Data:** The first of these weapons caught fire within three seconds of activation, and the overly brittle blade shattered upon contact with an IS shield. The design of the surviving weapons has been analyzed and applied to more suitable materials. The vibration mechanism was copied in its entirety, and attached to a new blade, this one composed of IS-grade alloys, and mounted on an appropriate shaft. The remaining originals now act as room decorations.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: Red Petals Multipurpose Rifle**

 **Description:** Taking advantage of the Camellia's increased power supply, the Red Petals is a pure railgun, capable of fully automatic fire thanks to its tri-barreled design. Created by Orimura Ichika in order to fill the roles of shotgun, machine gun and sniper rifle, this weapon is able to perform adequately in all roles. When acting as a sniper rifle, the upper barrel can be overcharged to fire single shots, although this renders the weapon incapable of automatic fire until the subsequent cooling cycle has completed.

When in automatic mode, the power is split between all three barrels for a fire rate of 210 rounds per minute, which the weapon is capable of sustaining for approximately 8 seconds before it must engage cooling systems. Shotgun mode operates on a similar principle, although the explosive rounds fired explode upon exiting the barrel, creating a short ranged spray of shrapnel.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 200 meters (shotgun mode), 1.6 kilometers (automatic mode), 3.1 kilometers (sniper mode)

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 310 meters (shotgun mode), 2.5 kilometers (automatic mode), 4.2 kilometers (sniper mode)

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 30 and 60 units (automatic mode), 5 and 50 units (shotgun mode) or 60-90 units (sniper mode) of shield damage depending on the range, resistance of the target's barrier, and the amount of shrapnel that hits the target when applicable.

 **Misc. Data:** This weapon's multi-role capability comes with several drawbacks, chief among them being the poor ballistics of the twenty millimeter rounds. Due to Akatsubaki lacking significant utility fabrication abilities, the weapon had to be chambered for hastily modified standard ammunition. The result is ammunition that, while simple to automatically manufacture using IS Academy's facilities, has poor aerodynamic properties and has been known to detonate mid-flight due to manufacturing defects in the fuses.

* * *

 **Energy Shield Strength:** 650 units, 0.75 resistance rating.

 **Defensive Systems:**

 **System Name: Absolute Defense System**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** In the event of an IS unit's shield being entirely depleted, the ADS is automatically activated, protecting the pilot from all harm at the cost of its IS unit's operational capability.

 **Description:** The ADS is standard equipment on all IS units, and is required for participation in tournament battles. However, it drains a lot of power from its IS and thus prevents the unit's standard energy barrier from regenerating in combat. The ADS can remain active for approximately five minutes before it needs to recharge. The recharge period lasts one minute, during which the IS remains immobile and vulnerable.

 _ **END FILE:**_ _ **BLANK SLATE CUSTOM: ORIMURA-TABANE VARIANT**_

* * *

 _ **ACCESS FILE: BLANK SLATE CUSTOM: SARASHIKI VARIANT-A**_

 **GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Name:** Blank Slate Custom "Shuka"

 **Type:** Custom Upgraded Third-Generation MPIS Trainer and Technological Testbed

 **Pilot(s):** Natasha Yaroslava, Serena Navka

 **Affiliation:** IS Academy

 **Squadron (callsign)/Leader:** Dolphin Squadron (Dolphin 2-3)/Sarashiki Tatenashi

 **Amount Built:** 2 (Converted from Blank Slate)

 **Current Status:** Active

 **Brief Description:** Phantom Task's extensive aquatic forces have resulted in certain projects being accelerated, one of which is the Megalodon-class MPTIS suit. Eventually intended for amphibious use, the technology designed for the Megalodon has been split up among Dolphin squadron, where its performance can be easily compared to a known amphibious IS, the Mysterious Lady.

In addition to standard amphibious modifications, the Shuka is equipped with several ranged weapons eventually intended for the Megalodon. Aside from the difference in weaponry, it is practically identical to the Thresher, its melee counterpart.

 **Power Supply:** One Wireless Power Receiver linked to IS-Core Equivalent in IS Academy Proper.

Two Type-3 MPIS Quantum Foam Batteries.

 **Control System:** Built-In MPIS Control Unit

 **Propulsion:** Two Third-Generation OID-3-AQ Impulse Drives, One per wing. Both drives are equipped with power limiters to ensure that their energy consumption rate remains consistent with contemporary third-generation MPIS impulse drives. The OID-3-AQ is an amphibious impulse drive, and as such can function efficiently both in and out of water.

One Third-generation Passive Inertia Canceler located in torso.

 **Top Speed (Current):** Mach 0.70 in level flight, Mach 0.31 underwater

 **180 Degree Turn Time (Current):** 0.68 seconds in air, 0.71 seconds underwater

* * *

 **COMBAT CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Armament:**

 **Weapon Name: OA-392-A Directed Electrical Weapon**

 **Description:** Based off the OA-227 Tesla Whip, the OA-392 is designed for long-range aquatic combat, although it is still usable outside of the water. When this weapon fires, an ionizing laser creates a path of least resistance for the electric current to follow. Unlike the Tesla Whip, however, the ability to engage multiple targets was put aside in favor of increased aquatic range, although anything within 20 meters of the target is also in danger from the electrical discharge when fired underwater. The OA-392-A has been equipped with energy consumption governors, making it efficient for MPIS use at the cost of significantly decreasing its damage and range.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 1.8 kilometers (aquatic), 500 meters (atmospheric)

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 2.1 kilometers (aquatic), 700 meters (atmospheric)

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 40 and 75 units of shield damage depending on the range and resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** The exact damage of the discharge on adjacent targets underwater has yet to be adequately tested, although trials of this weapon have shown it to be capable of disabling sensors of homing torpedoes.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: OA-236 Anti-Submarine Missile Array**

 **Description:** The OA-236 is a three-cell missile launcher, capable of firing the same ASM-035 anti-submarine missiles used by the Pike-class oceanic patrol vessel. When fired underwater, the torpedo is released immediately, with the missile stage being immediately shifted into ISSpace for reuse.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 30 kilometers (Missile), Approx. 5 kilometers (torpedo)

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 32 kilometers (Missile), Approx. 6 kilometers (torpedo)

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** This weapon's efficacy against IS suits has not been adequately tested, although a theoretical direct hit from an ASM-035 is estimated to cause between 260 and 540 units of shield damage.

 **Misc. Data:** The targeting sensors utilized by this weapon are not designed to target flying objects, and as such this weapon is completely useless in atmospheric combat. The Shuka mounts two such weapons, for a total of six missile launcher cells.

* * *

 **Energy Shield Strength:** 550 units, 0.85 resistance rating.

 **Defensive Systems:**

 **System Name:** **OA-294 Amphibious Smoke Canisters**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** The OA-294 fires off chemical bombs that detonate around the IS, screening it with thick black radar and infrared absorbent smoke in atmospheric combat, or with a dense ink cloud when underwater.

 **Description:** The OA-294 is comprised of twelve spring loaded canisters mounted on the shoulders of the Shuka unit. Combat testing against the IS squadrons led by Shinonono Houki, Laura Bodewig and Sarashiki Kanzashi has shown that these units are effective in atmosphere, although their usefulness is limited when mounted on an MPIS due to severely limited ammunition.

* * *

 **System Name: Absolute Defense System**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** In the event of an IS unit's shield being entirely depleted, the ADS is automatically activated, protecting the pilot from all harm at the cost of its IS unit's operational capability.

 **Description:** The ADS is standard equipment on all IS units, and is required for participation in tournament battles. However, it drains a lot of power from its IS and thus prevents the unit's standard energy barrier from regenerating in combat. The ADS can remain active for approximately five minutes before it needs to recharge. The recharge period lasts one minute, during which the IS remains immobile and vulnerable.

* * *

 **Misc. Equipment:**

 **System Name:** **OS-090 Sensor Array**

 **Description:** Due to visibility issues underwater, the OS-089 sensor array has been downsized to fit in an IS suit, resulting in the OS-090. Through a combination of electro-location and sonar, the Shuka is capable of reliably detecting targets underwater from nearly forty kilometers away.

 _ **END FILE:**_ _ **BLANK SLATE CUSTOM: SARASHIKI VARIANT-A**_

* * *

 _ **ACCESS FILE:**_ _ **BLANK SLATE CUSTOM: SARASHIKI VARIANT-B**_

 **GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Name:** Blank Slate Custom "Thresher"

 **Type:** Custom Upgraded Third-Generation MPIS Trainer and Technological Testbed

 **Pilot(s):** Nohotoke Utsuho, Sakaki Midori

 **Affiliation:** IS Academy

 **Squadron (callsign)/Leader:** Dolphin Squadron (Dolphin 4-5)/Sarashiki Tatenashi

 **Amount Built:** 2 (Converted from Blank Slate)

 **Current Status:** Active

 **Brief Description:** Phantom Task's extensive aquatic forces have resulted in certain projects being accelerated, one of which is the Megalodon-class MPTIS suit. Eventually intended for amphibious use, the technology designed for the Megalodon has been split up among Dolphin squadron, where its performance can be easily compared to a known amphibious IS, the Mysterious Lady.

In addition to standard amphibious modifications, the Thresher is equipped with several melee weapons eventually intended for the Megalodon. Aside from the difference in weaponry, it is practically identical to the Shuka, its long-range counterpart.

 **Power Supply:** One Wireless Power Receiver linked to IS-Core Equivalent in IS Academy Proper.

Two Type-3 MPIS Quantum Foam Batteries.

 **Control System:** Built-In MPIS Control Unit

 **Propulsion:** Two Third-Generation OID-3-AQ Impulse Drives, One per wing. Both drives are equipped with power limiters to ensure that their energy consumption rate remains consistent with contemporary third-generation MPIS impulse drives. The OID-3-AQ is an amphibious impulse drive, and as such can function efficiently both in and out of water.

One Third-generation Passive Inertia Canceler located in torso.

 **Top Speed (Current):** Mach 0.70 in level flight, Mach 0.31 underwater

 **180 Degree Turn Time (Current):** 0.68 seconds in air, 0.71 seconds underwater

* * *

 **COMBAT CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Armament:**

 **Weapon Name: OA-359 High Power Claw**

 **Description:** A pair of hybrid pneumatic-impulse claws designed originally to crush the thick composite plates that make up Phantom Task submarines. These devices are capable of almost immediately exerting nearly two hundred tons of force on anything caught within their grasp. However, while this mode of attack is unsuitable for IS combat, the mechanism itself is still very heavy, and the attached blades on their exterior make them passable bludgeoning weapons.

 **Effective Range:** Melee (short)

 **Maximum Range:** Melee (medium)

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 60 and 105 units of shield damage depending on the resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** When not in use, these weapons retract under the wrist of their parent IS suit.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: OA-361 Electrified Cavitation Blades**

 **Description:** The Organization biologically-inspired design laboratory proposed these weapons for close-quarters use, citing the pistol shrimp as their inspiration. When activated, the blades of this weapon snap free from their storage compartments at over three hundred meters per second, becoming a set of long claws designed for slashing strikes against other aquatic IS suits. The extension process briefly creates cavitation bubbles, which then collapse, generating powerful shockwaves that can be used both to overwhelm sonar and to damage IS suits while underwater.

The claws themselves take the form of three blades on each wrist of the Megalodon. Upon contact with an enemy, segments of the blade depress, completing a circuit and directing an immense electrical surge into the target. The circuit can also be manually triggered, electrifying the water around the IS.

In atmospheric combat, the electrical systems still function, although the cavitation bubbles do not form during deployment.

 **Effective Range:** Melee (short), shockwave has been shown to damage hostile IS shields from one hundred meters away.

 **Maximum Range:** Melee (medium), shockwave has been shown to register on sonar units eighty kilometers away.

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 40 and 70 units of shield damage depending on the resistance of the target's barrier, as well as an additional 10-40 units of shield damage per second of contact depending on the resistance of the target's barrier. The shockwave will cause between 5 and 100 units of shield damage to submerged shields, depending on the range and resistance of the target's barrier.

* * *

 **Energy Shield Strength:** 550 units, 0.85 resistance rating.

 **Defensive Systems:**

 **System Name:** **OA-294 Amphibious Smoke Canisters**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** The OA-294 fires off chemical bombs that detonate around the IS, screening it with thick black radar and infrared absorbent smoke in atmospheric combat, or with a dense ink cloud when underwater.

 **Description:** The OA-294 is comprised of twelve spring loaded canisters mounted on the shoulders of the Thresher unit. Combat testing against the IS squadrons led by Shinonono Houki, Laura Bodewig and Sarashiki Kanzashi has shown that these units are effective in atmosphere, although their usefulness is limited when mounted on an MPIS due to severely limited ammunition.

* * *

 **System Name: Absolute Defense System**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** In the event of an IS unit's shield being entirely depleted, the ADS is automatically activated, protecting the pilot from all harm at the cost of its IS unit's operational capability.

 **Description:** The ADS is standard equipment on all IS units, and is required for participation in tournament battles. However, it drains a lot of power from its IS and thus prevents the unit's standard energy barrier from regenerating in combat. The ADS can remain active for approximately five minutes before it needs to recharge. The recharge period lasts one minute, during which the IS remains immobile and vulnerable.

* * *

 **Misc. Equipment:**

 **System Name:** **OS-090 Sensor Array**

 **Description:** Due to visibility issues underwater, the OS-089 sensor array has been downsized to fit in an IS suit, resulting in the OS-090. Through a combination of electro-location and sonar, the Thresher is capable of reliably detecting targets underwater from nearly forty kilometers away.

 _ **END FILE:**_ _ **BLANK SLATE CUSTOM: SARASHIKI VARIANT-B**_

* * *

 _ **ACCESS FILE: BLANK SLATE CUSTOM: SARASHIKI VARIANT-C**_

 **GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Name:** Blank Slate Custom "Blizzard"

 **Type:** Custom Upgraded Third-Generation MPIS Trainer

 **Pilot(s):** Yoshitsune Miku, Yoshitsune Kiko, Nohotoke Honne, Hazuki Mai

 **Affiliation:** IS Academy

 **Squadron (callsign)/Leader:** Storm Squadron (Storm 2-5)/Sarashiki Kanzashi

 **Amount Built:** 4 (Converted from Blank Slate)

 **Current Status:** Active

 **Brief Description:** Designed with moderate Organization support, the Blizzard is armed with a combination of surplus Organization weaponry and downsized variants of the Uchigane Nishiki's own armaments. Instead of testing new armaments, this squadron's objective is to field-test a new version of the Organization Battlenet, which incorporates predictive technology derived from the MIRAI system to anticipate enemy tactics and, with AI assistance, formulate a counter. The Uchigane Nishiki provides the AI for the system, while the interface has been installed on all IS suits in Storm squadron.

 **Power Supply:** One Wireless Power Receiver linked to IS-Core Equivalent in IS Academy Proper.

Two Type-3 MPIS Quantum Foam Batteries.

 **Control System:** Built-In MPIS Control Unit

 **Propulsion:** Two Third-Generation OID-3 Impulse Drives, One per wing. Both drives are equipped with power limiters to ensure that their energy consumption rate remains consistent with contemporary third-generation MPIS impulse drives.

One Third-generation Passive Inertia Canceler located in torso.

 **Top Speed (Current):** Mach 0.69 in level flight

 **180 Degree Turn Time (Current):** 0.79 seconds

* * *

 **COMBAT CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Armament:**

 **Weapon Name: Shunrai-Ko Particle Beam Rifle**

 **Description:** Derived from the Uchigane Nishiki's Shunrai particle cannons, the Shunrai-Ko sacrifices fire rate for increased efficiency, and is thus incapable of fully automatic fire. The weapon also mounts an under-barrel rail for additional equipment. Unlike the original Shunrai, the Shunrai-Ko lacks a smart targeting system, and thus cannot be used in a point defense role.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 1.5 kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 2.7 kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 45 and 110 units of shield damage depending on the range and resistance of the target's barrier.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: OLGIS-81 Magnetically Assisted Grenade Launcher**

 **Description:** Originally intended for use with the Raphael Revive's FAIS-15 assault rifle, the Organization variant of the LGIS-81 can be attached to the underside of almost any other weapon with an appropriate rail mount. Re-chambered for 107 millimeter grenades, the OLGIS-81 is short ranged, but nonetheless powerful for a conventional weapon. This variant has been upgraded to fire significantly heavier plasma-based grenades, although with magnetic assistance they can be fired to roughly the same range as with the original LGIS-81.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 300 Meters

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 700 Meters

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 60 and 115 units of shield damage, depending on the resistance of the target's barrier and the type of ammunition used.

 **Misc. Data:** The OLGIS-81 primarily utilizes plasma-based explosives, although incendiary, EMP and smoke-based variants are also readily available. The Blizzard carries four grenades, plus one pre-loaded, as part of its standard combat loadout.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: Icicle** **Missile Array**

 **Description:** Derived from the Uchigane Nishiki's Mountain Storm missile array, the Icicle is composed of two single-cell missile launchers fed by drum magazines, with a total of twenty four shots between them. In addition to their built-in impulse seeking sensors, the fired missiles can be manually guided at certain ranges via a pair of laser designator pistols, one linked to each launcher.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 20 kilometers (Laser designator has an effective range of 8 kilometers)

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 30 kilometers (Laser designator has a maximum range of 9 kilometers)

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 90 and 140 units of shield damage depending on the resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** Unlike the Mountain Storm, the Icicle is unable to fire off all twenty four missiles at once, and if laser guidance is being used, only two missiles can be in the air at any given moment.

* * *

 **Energy Shield Strength:** 550 units, 0.85 resistance rating.

 **Defensive Systems:**

 **System Name: Absolute Defense System**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** In the event of an IS unit's shield being entirely depleted, the ADS is automatically activated, protecting the pilot from all harm at the cost of its IS unit's operational capability.

 **Description:** The ADS is standard equipment on all IS units, and is required for participation in tournament battles. However, it drains a lot of power from its IS and thus prevents the unit's standard energy barrier from regenerating in combat. The ADS can remain active for approximately five minutes before it needs to recharge. The recharge period lasts one minute, during which the IS remains immobile and vulnerable.

* * *

 **Misc. Equipment:**

 **System Name: Organization Battlenet Version 2.0**

 **Description:** Using technology derived from the MIRAI system, this new version of the Organization Battlenet is capable of extrapolating the trajectories of IS suits within sensor range and, with AI assistance, can use said data to predict enemy tactics. Currently in controlled field trials at IS Academy.

* * *

 _ **END FILE: SARASHIKI VARIANT-C**_

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, the first squadron data collection is done. As usual, if you see any inconsistencies, please contact me immediately so that they may be sorted out. Now, the vast majority of IS suits shown in this update were made with Organization resources, and as such you will notice that a fair bit of data is similar between them. This is because they all use the same shield generators, control systems, impulse drives, etc. for efficiency's sake. The Organization's job is not to help their squadrons win the IS Academy tournaments, but rather to test the equipment intended for their own forces. If something is not being specifically tested, then cheap, standard-issue or surplus gear is shipped out to ensure that the experimental gear is being tested on an effective platform.**

 **The only exception is Houki's squadron, which Tabane intended as a sort of Fuck You to its users. Hastily made, impractical weapons, and very ornately decorated, it was designed as more of a set piece to Akatsubaki's fights, not as an actual participant in them. That's why Ichika is credited in their official designation, as he basically made them viable for combat.**

 **Once again, if you notice any issues with the above data that needs correcting, please contact me so that appropriate measures can be taken.**


	5. United States of America Armed Forces

**A/N: Alright, I have decided to go the lengthy route and outline the various national arsenals, including squadrons affiliated with said nations. Given how I'm describing the arsenals of nations, rather than those of covert organizations, these will likely be rather lengthy. I will also try and avoid using modern weapons simply for sake of originality. If an existing vehicle does not appear to be replaced by any one of the vehicles below, assume that it is still in service in some capacity.**

* * *

 _ **ACCESS DIRECTORY: UNITED STATES OF AMERICA ARMED FORCES: GROUND COMBAT VEHICLES**_

 _ **ACCESS FILE: M2A2 EISENHOWER MBT**_

 **GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Name:** M2A2 Eisenhower Main Battle Tank

 **Type:** Main Battle Tank

 **Affiliation:** United States (producer), Australia, Canada, Mexico, Kuwait, Israel, Saudi Arabia, Iraq, Egypt, Peru, and Brazil (Export Destinations)

 **Amount Built:** 2,600 (M2A2)(500 more in production), 3,100 (M2A1 Variants)

 **Current Status:** Active

 **Brief Description:** The M2 Eisenhower MBT broke ground when it came to applying emerging IS-related technology to conventional war machines. The resulting M2A1 was considered to be the best tank in the world, a title that it held for several years before competing designs began to emerge. Equipped with IS shielding, a powerful plasma cannon, and an IS Battery powered engine, the M2A1 set the standard for Fifth-generation MBTs.

The tank first saw action during Operation Sledgehammer, where US Army units cooperated with their Mexican counterparts to put down the so-called 'Crime Lords' Revolution', where it engaged captured Mexican armor. During the entirety of the armed intervention, no damage was ever sustained by an M2A1 due to enemy action.

The later M2A2 was an update of the M2A1, designed as a pre-emptive response to the capabilities claimed by the then-in-development Russian T-29. Featuring significantly improved IS shielding, additional weapon options for non-line of sight engagements, and an IS-grade hyper-sensor suite, the M2A2 has since replaced the M2A1 in the MBT role, while existing M2A1 vehicles were either converted to variant designs, including the M2 Skysweeper Anti-Air Tank, M204 Pancake Bridgelayer and M2 Bastion Assault Breacher Vehicle, or sold to allied nations such as Australia, Canada and Mexico.

The M2A2 has seen action in the middle east, and became famous during the Battle of Mecca, where an alliance of extremist groups with Phantom Task backing staged a large-scale assault on the city, only to be repelled by an international coalition.

 **Crew:** 4 (Commander, Gunner, Secondary Gunner, Driver)

 **Power Supply:** GE 6BT300 'Sixpack' IS Quantum Battery Array

 **Control System:** A421 VARICS Augmented Reality Driver suite

 **Propulsion:** 2,000 horsepower T810/24 Electric Engine

 **Top Speed:** 81 kilometers per hour on-road, 52 kilometers per hour off-road

 **Range:** Approx. 2,100 kilometers outside of combat

* * *

 **COMBAT CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Armament: (M2A2)**

 **Weapon Name:** **M428A2 Plasma Cannon**

 **Description:** An updated version of the original M428 mounted on the M2A1, the M428A2 is approximately one meter longer thanks to additional accelerator modules being added to its end. This change was made in order to allow the M428A2 to bypass the T-29's reported anti-plasma countermeasure system. By firing faster shots, the M428A2 can hit the target before the countermeasure unit is able to activate and destabilize the incoming shot. However, there have been no engagements between the M2A2 and T-29 vehicles to date, and as such the weapon is unproven in this regard.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 5.2 kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 8.1 kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 380 and 460 units of shield damage depending on the range and resistance of the target's barrier. It is capable of punching through approximately 2.0 meters of rolled homogeneous armor.

 **Misc. Data:** Due to the nature of its ammunition, this weapon is incapable of non-linear engagement. It is mounted in a turret capable of providing up to 85 degrees of positive elevation, as well as 20 degrees of negative elevation. However, its relatively slow fire rate of twenty shots per minute significantly reduces its effectiveness against airborne targets.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: M493 ATGM System**

 **Description:** Designed for the M2A2 to give it non-linear engagement capability, the M493 is a vertically launched ATGM system which takes the form of a twelve-cell array mounted on the rear of the M2A2's turret. Operated by the secondary gunner, the M493's missile is designed to break through the sophisticated laser defense systems of the T-29. It has also proven to be effective against infantry, especially with UAV-assisted targeting.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 10.4 kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 13.1 kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 240 and 310 units of shield damage depending on the resistance of the target's barrier. It is capable of punching through approximately 1.8 meters of rolled homogeneous armor.

 **Misc. Data:** One severe limitation of this system is that the launcher can only be reloaded from outside the tank, while the reserve of missiles is stored in a secure compartment in the tank's turret.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: M501 HELS Laser Defense System**

 **Description:** Designed to shoot down incoming missiles, the turret-mounted M501 HELS replaces the Browning M2HB automated machine gun present on the M2A1. In addition to shooting down incoming missiles, the M501 is capable of engaging infantry. The M2A2 mounts two such weapons, one coaxial to the main gun and one on an automated mount on top of the turret.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 1.5 kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 2.3 kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 1 and 3 units of shield damage depending on the range and resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** This weapon is equipped with adaptive predictive targeting software, allowing it to record the evasive maneuvers of incoming missiles and anticipate them to a degree during future encounters.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: M422 Skysweeper Cannon (M2 Skysweeper)**

 **Description:** Mounted on the M2 Skysweeper Anti-Air variant of the M2 Eisenhower, the M422 is a fast-firing plasma cannon designed for use against supersonic aircraft and IS suits. It has proven effective against the former, especially against unshielded craft, although it has had little opportunity to engage IS suits or shielded fighters.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 8.1 kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 10.4 kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 45 and 65 units of shield damage depending on the range and resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** The M2 Skysweeper mounts four M422 cannons in place of the M428 main gun, and supplements them with SAM launchers. It is capable of up to 540 shots per minute.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: M402 SAM (M2 Skysweeper)**

 **Description:** Designed as a pre-emptive counter to supersonic, shielded aircraft, the M402 is yet to be employed against its intended targets, primarily because no nation has put its shielded, seventh-generation fighter prototypes into production. The M402 is a five meter long missile, used by both naval and land-based units, which has proven capable of catching sixth-generation fighters and punching through the shields of most first-generation and some second-generation IS suits on a direct hit. Each missile is guided by an integrated sensor suite, meaning that with the proper support infrastructure they can lock on to and track targets far out of range of the Eisenhower's own sensors.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 140 kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 175 kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 370 and 430 units of shield damage depending on the resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** The M2 Skysweeper carries a single launcher and up to four missiles, which are automatically reloaded.

* * *

 **Energy Shield Strength:** 450 shield units, 0.90 resistance rating.

 **Armor:** Up to 2,600 millimeters RHA-equivalent CarCerMet Composite Armor

 **Defensive Systems:**

 **System Name: EG/I801 Impulse Mineguard**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Derived from IS impulse drives, the EG/I801 applies multiple pressure to the ground ahead of the tank when active, prematurely detonating any pressure-fused mines in its path.

 **Description:** The M801 was designed to address the M2 Eisenhower's largest weak point, namely its unshielded tracks. While the shield covers the underbelly of the tank, the treads, or more specifically, the portion of the treads in contact with the ground, is outside the shield bubble. With concerns arising about mines being used to immobilize the tank for capture or destruction, several possible solutions were proposed, with the EG/I801 winning out.

* * *

 **Misc. Equipment:**

 **System Name: AN/VLQ 20 Missile Countermeasure System**

 **Description:** Before a missile can be engaged by the M501 HELS, it must first bypass the AN/VLQ 20 missile defense system, which is designed to jam target locks and use targeted EMP strikes to disable missile electronics. While the practice is discouraged, there have been multiple instances of crewmen attempting to reprogram the device to also target non-missile related electronics, to varying degrees of success.

* * *

 **System Name: Smoke Grenade Launchers**

 **Description:** The M2A2 Eisenhower possesses four six-cell smoke grenade launchers, used to place defensive smokescreens around the vehicle.

* * *

 _ **ACCESS FILE: BADGER MMCV**_

 **GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Name:** Badger Multirole Combat Vehicle

 **Type:** Multirole Modular Combat Vehicle

 **Affiliation:** United States (producer), Australia, Canada, Mexico, Kuwait, Israel, Peru, Chile, Brazil and Lithuania(Export Destinations)

 **Amount Built:** 8,640 (Various variants)

 **Current Status:** Active

 **Brief Description:** The M1 Abrams MBT was far from the only vehicle to be replaced in the United States arsenal, and an immense amount of funding was allocated to the development of replacements for vehicles like the Stryker and Bradley. However, delays in Congress doomed design after design, as arguments over what roles replacement vehicles should fill and what company the contracts should be awarded to prevented meaningful work from being done. Finally, a compromise was reached that, while it did not satisfy everyone, at least allowed for the project to progress. The result was that several companies would be awarded production contracts for the base chassis of a single vehicle, which would then be modified by different companies to fill designated roles. The result was that a single design evolved into an entire family of vehicles, containing everything from field ambulances and engineer vehicles to mortar carriers and infantry fighting vehicles.

The Badger family of vehicles has some universal characteristics such as a wheeled drive system, although some variants possess eight wheels, while others only have six. All variants also possess a turret of some sort, although some supporting variants such as the M2013 Field Ambulance replace the turret with additional armor. All variants also mount an M501 HELS unit, and possess IS-grade energy shielding.

Badger family vehicles were first deployed in the middle east, several months before the M2A2 Eisenhower made its own combat debut there. To reduce development and maintenance costs, the Badger family shares many of its systems with the Eisenhower.

 **Crew:** Varies. 2 (Driver and Commander/Gunner) minimum, with up to 12 passengers/additional crewmen depending on the variant.

 **Power Supply:** GE 6BT300 'Sixpack' IS Quantum Battery Array

 **Control System:** A421 VARICS Augmented Reality Driver suite

 **Propulsion:** 800 horsepower C808V Electric Engine

 **Top Speed:** 90 kilometers per hour on road, 58 kilometers per hour off road

 **Range:** Approx. 3,800 kilometers outside of combat

* * *

 **COMBAT CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Armament:**

 **Weapon Name: M501 HELS Laser Defense System (All Variants)**

 **Description:** Designed to shoot down incoming missiles, the M501 HELS is mounted in a single, remote-operated turret on all Badger family vehicles. It fills the role of both machine gun and missile defense system, and has proven effective in both roles.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 1.5 kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 2.3 kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 1 and 3 units of shield damage depending on the range and resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** This weapon is equipped with adaptive predictive targeting software, allowing it to record the evasive maneuvers of incoming missiles and anticipate them to a degree during future encounters.

* * *

 **Weapon Name:** **M78 Plasma Cannon (M2010 Mobile Gun System)**

 **Description:** The M2010 MGS serves to supplement the M2A2 Eisenhower, filling a role analogous to a light tank. It is equipped with the M78 Plasma Cannon in a large, remote-controlled turret. The M78, while less powerful than the Eisenhower's M428A2, is still more than enough to take out armored vehicles of its class.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 4.5 kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 5.3 kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 290 and 330 units of shield damage depending on the range and resistance of the target's barrier. It is capable of punching through approximately 1.6 meters of rolled homogeneous armor.

 **Misc. Data:** The turret of the M2010 MGS lacks the elevation capability of the Eisenhower's design, and is thus poorly suited for engaging airborne targets in any way. The M78 is capable of thirty shots per minute, although fully automatic fire at this rate can only be sustained for a short period of time.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: M352 120mm Automatic Mortar (M2011 Mortar Carrier)**

 **Description:** Designed for the M2011 Mortar Carrier variant of the Badger, the M352 is a heavy mortar capable of either standalone or vehicular use. In the case of the M2011, four belt-fed M352 units are mounted in a remote-controlled turret. The most common ammunition used in this weapon are plasma bombs, although other specialized munitions may also be loaded.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 5.0 kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 8.0 kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 50 and 80 units of shield damage depending on the resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** The M2011's turret is capable of depressing and utilizing the mortar array as a direct-fire weapon, should the need arise.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: M422A2C Skysweeper Cannon (M2015 Infantry Fighting Vehicle)**

 **Description:** The M422 Skysweeper found a new use as the primary armament of the M2015 IFV, although the design had to be modified slightly to fit into the M2015's smaller turret. The resulting weapon is less powerful than the original M422, but is still capable of the parent design's fire rate.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 7.5 kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 9.8 kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 25 and 45 units of shield damage depending on the range and resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** The M2015's turret can elevate the M422A2C by up to eighty five degrees, allowing it to engage both air and ground contacts. The weapon is capable of up to 540 shots per minute.

* * *

 **Energy Shield Strength:** 450 shield units, 0.90 resistance rating.

 **Armor:** Up to 800 millimeters of RHA-equivalent in CarCerMet Composite Armor

* * *

 **Misc. Equipment:**

 **System Name: AN/VLQ 20 Missile Countermeasure System**

 **Description:** Before a missile can be engaged by the M501 HELS, it must first bypass the AN/VLQ 20 missile defense system, which is designed to jam target locks and use targeted EMP strikes to disable missile electronics. While the practice is discouraged, there have been multiple instances of crewmen attempting to reprogram the device to also target non-missile related electronics, to varying degrees of success.

* * *

 **System Name: Smoke Grenade Launchers**

 **Description:** The Badger MMCV possesses four six-cell smoke grenade launchers, used to place defensive smokescreens around the vehicle.

* * *

 _ **ACCESS DIRECTORY:**_ _ **UNITED STATES OF AMERICA ARMED FORCES: AIRCRAFT**_

 _ **ACCESS FILE: F-36 RAVEN**_

 **GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Name: F-36 Raven**

 **Type:** Multirole Sixth-Generation Fighter

 **Affiliation:** United States of America

 **Amount Built:** 671 (1500 total planned)

 **Current Status:** Active

 **Brief Description:** The F-36 Raven is the United States' first Sixth-Generation jet fighter, and is the first of its kind to not be built from a Fifth-generation airframe, as the Japanese F-3AU Shinshin was. Demonstrating significantly higher speed, agility and stealth capabilities in comparison to its predecessors, the F-22 Raptor and F-35 Lightning II, the F-36 Raven has quickly replaced them in the arsenals of the United States military. Its STOVL capability allows it to operate from both land bases and aircraft carriers.

Featuring switchblade wings, omnidirectional impulse drives, a passive inertia canceler and a powerful laser cannon, many nations have attempted to purchase the craft, but much like its predecessor, the F-22, the United States has refused to export it. An order of 1,500 airframes has been placed, although the recent tests of the YF-39 and YF-40 Advanced Shielded Fighter prototypes may mean early cancellation of said production order.

The F-36 has seen some action in Mexico and the Middle East, although it has yet to engage sixth-generation fighters in combat. However, its SSTO capabilities have been demonstrated when a NASA test flight briefly rendezvoused with the International Space Station. The fighter was then able to return safely to the surface thanks to the atmospheric shield that had been installed on it prior to launch.

 **Power Supply:** Four MPIS Quantum Batteries located in fuselage

 **Control System:** Augmented Reality Pilot Suite with integrated Hyper-Sensor

Impulse Vectoring system

Standard Control Surfaces

 **Propulsion:** Two Second-generation I90-PW201 Impulse Drives in tail

One second-generation Passive Inertia Canceller in fuselage

 **Top Speed (At Altitude):** Mach 4.8 in level flight at 20,000 meters

 **Cruising Speed:** Mach 2.4 in level flight at 20,000 meters

 **Service Ceiling:** Demonstrated orbital capability.

 **Combat Radius:** Theoretically global range thanks to orbital capability. Approx. 960 kilometers without attaining orbit (up to 1,750 kilometers with underwing battery supplements installed)

* * *

 **COMBAT CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Weapon Hardpoints:** One centerline weapons bay capable of carrying up to eight missiles of various types. Four underwing hardpoints may be used to carry battery supplements as well. Six retractable centerline hardpoints capable of carrying one piece of ordinance each may also be utilized on missions where stealth is not a priority.

 **Armament:**

 **Weapon Name: M71A1 Airborne Laser Cannon**

 **Description:** As was demonstrated in the firsts Operation Flagstaff test, IS shielding meant that air to air engagements with IS suits often resulted in close-quarters gunfights, rather than the missile exchanges between that had been prevalent up to that point in time. With this in mind, the M71 ALC was designed for extended gunfights against agile opponents. The M71A1 variant has been further refined, and is capable of firing up to five degrees off-axis, allowing it to track and engage enemies within a ten degree cone of the firing lens. On several occasions it has even been able to lock onto and shoot down incoming missiles.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 4.1 kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 4.9 kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 3 and 5 units of shield damage depending on the range and resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** The M71A1 draws its power from a separate battery. It is a pulse laser, capable of firing at approximately 800 pulses per minute.

* * *

 **Defensive Systems:**

 **System Name: Computerized Autocompensation System**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** In the event of the F-36 taking damage, this system automatically adjusts wing geometry and control surfaces to ensure that the effect of damage on flight performance is minimal.

 **Description:** As the F-36 does not possess energy shields, it is extremely vulnerable to airframe damage relative to an IS. When coupled with an unstable airframe and variable geometry switchblade wings, an automatic system to compensate for damage is a necessity.

* * *

 **Avionics:** **AN/APG 89 Radar Array**

 **System Name:** **AN/APG 89 Radar Array**

 **Description:** The latest in airborne radar technology, the AN/APG 89 is capable of full 360 degree detection of square-meter targets up to 240 kilometers distant, while narrow beam scans can do the same for targets up to 500 kilometers away.

* * *

 _ **ACCESS FILE: ADVANCED SHIELDED FIGHTER PROTOTYPES**_

 **GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Name:** **YF-39 Kestrel, YF-40 Red-Tail**

 **Type:** Seventh-Generation Fighter Prototypes

 **Affiliation:** United States of America

 **Amount Built:** 2 (YF-39), 2 (YF-40)

 **Current Status:** In Development

 **Brief Description:** While the F-36 was ultimately unable to mount a shield generator due to power supply issues, the idea of a shielded fighter stayed in the minds of the American aerospace industry, and the development of craft to meet the requirements of the Advanced Shielded Fighter program began even as the F-36 was beginning mass production. Much of the data on the two competing designs is classified, although they are both known to possess energy shields and VTOL capability. The theoretical armaments of each design are also unknown, as the prototypes themselves are unarmed.

 **Power Supply:** Unknown, MPIS Quantum Battery-based

 **Control System:** Unknown, believed to contain augmented reality elements

 **Propulsion:** Two impulse drives of unknown model, possibly third-generation

 **Top Speed (At Altitude):** Unknown, prototypes observed to achieve speeds in excess of Mach 4 at 20,000 meters.

 **Cruising Speed:** Unknown, believed to possess at least Mach 2 supercruise

 **Service Ceiling:** Theoretically capable of reaching orbit

 **Combat Radius:** Unknown

* * *

 _ **ACCESS FILE: A-13 Thunderstrike**_

 **GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Name:** **A-13 Thunderstrike**

 **Type:** Ground attack aircraft

 **Affiliation:** United States of America

 **Amount Built:** 329 (340 ordered)

 **Current Status:** Active

 **Brief Description:** The A-13 was the first American combat aircraft to possess an energy shield, allowing it to easily provide close air support for ground units in environments that would have been considered extremely dangerous for its spiritual predecessor, the A-10 Thunderbolt II. Forgoing stealth for increased payload, the A-13's most distinctive feature is the immense plasma cannon in its nose, capable of tearing through most energy shields with a few seconds of sustained fire. This allows the weapon to destroy even shielded ground vehicles with ease, while the A-13's speed allows it to bring this weapon to bear against IS suits.

Much like the F-36 Raven, the A-13 possesses switchblade wings, allowing for optimal performance at both subsonic and supersonic speeds, as well as other technology such as a passive inertia canceler to allow for easy high-G maneuvers. However, one disadvantage of the switchblade wing is that any weapons mounted on wing pylons cannot be fired unless the wing is not in a swept position.

The A-13 has seen extensive action in the middle east, destroying hundreds of armored vehicles and downing captured MPIS suits on sixteen separate occasions. A navalized variant, the A-13B, has been adopted by the US Navy as a strike aircraft.

 **Power Supply:** Six MPIS Quantum Batteries in fuselage and wing roots

 **Control System:** Integrate Hyper-sensor suite

Impulse Vectoring system

Standard Control Surfaces

 **Propulsion:** Two second-generation I92-PW207 Impulse Drives in tail

 **Top Speed (At Altitude):** Mach 1.6 at 20,000 meters. In combat, the A-13 slows down to approximately 350 kilometers per hour to more easily engage ground targets.

 **Cruising Speed:** Mach 1.05 at 20,000 meters.

 **Service Ceiling:** Up to 40,000 meters observed in combat, theoretically capable of reaching orbit.

 **Combat Radius:** Approx. 520 kilometers (up to 920 kilometers with underwing battery supplements installed)

* * *

 **COMBAT CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Weapon Hardpoints:** 20 total underwing and fuselage-based hardpoints capable of carrying up to 10,000 kilograms of various ordinance

 **Armament:**

 **Weapon Name:** **M309P Rotary Plasma Cannon**

 **Description:** Much like the GAU-8 Avenger mounted on the A-10 Thunderbolt II, the M309P is designed with tank destruction in mind. Capable of punching through the shields and armor of any armored vehicle in the world, the M309P has also proven to be effective against the occasional second-generation MPIS encountered in the Middle Eastern conflicts it has participated in.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 2.1 kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 3.3 kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 35 and 50 units of shield damage depending on the range and resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** Capable of up to 1,600 shots per minute, this cannon draws from a six-battery array devoted entirely to the gun. As such, the weapon has enough power to be fired continuously for several hours, although heat management issues prevent this.

* * *

 **Energy Shield Strength:** 350 shield units, 0.90 resistance rating.

 **Defensive Systems:**

 **System Name: Computerized Autocompensation System**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** In the event of the A-13 taking damage, this system automatically adjusts wing geometry and control surfaces to ensure that the effect of damage on flight performance is minimal.

 **Description:** With IS-technology weaponry becoming increasingly prevalent on the battlefield, the potential of the A-13's shield being breached by ground fire has also increased dramatically. As such, an autocompensation device was installed on all but the earliest prototypes of the design in order to allow the plane to fly even after taking severe damage to wings and control surfaces.

* * *

 **Avionics:**

 **System Name:** **AN/GP 130 Surface Search Sensor Array**

 **Description:** A fusion of hyper-sensor, radar and laser guidance technology, the AN/GP 130 is capable of distinguishing armored ground targets from the surrounding terrain and marking them for destruction by laser-guided missile.

* * *

 _ **ACCESS FILE: B-4 GHOST**_

 **GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Name: B-4B Ghost**

 **Type:** Orbital Strategic Stealth Bomber

 **Affiliation:** United States of America

 **Amount Built:** 160 (90 B-4A, 70 B-4B) (Remaining B-4As are undergoing modernization procedures to bring them up to B-4B standard)

 **Current Status:** Active

 **Brief Description:** The B-4 Ghost was designed to replace the three strategic bombers in service with the United States Air Force, namely the B-1 Lancer, B-2 Spirit and B-52 Stratofortress. The B-4B variant became the first strategic bomber to carry an energy shield, rendering it immune to all SAM systems in the world, an ability compounded by its ability to reach orbital altitudes as demonstrated during one of its later test flights. The Ghost's reign as the so-called 'King of Bombers' was cut short by the deployment of SA-28 'Gateway' SOM and AA-15 'Asphalt' AOM systems in Russia, which not only carried powerful plasma warheads, but were also capable of reaching orbital altitudes.

With the White Knight incident having shaken American confidence in the security of their ICBM systems, the B-4 Ghost also serves as America's primary delivery method for nuclear weaponry. Fully loaded, the B-4 can carry up to twenty nuclear devices, officially stated to be modified W88 475 kiloton warheads, although Organization intelligence reports that the United States deliberately understated the percentage of its nuclear arsenal lost during the White Knight incident. This misinformation effort has allowed the United States to secretly develop a new nuclear weapon with an estimated one megaton yield specifically for use with the B-4 Ghost. It is now believed that the so-called 'Ferrous Red' explosion, officially stated to be the result of a second American attempt to reverse-engineer an IS core, was actually a cover-up for a nuclear weapons test where the power of this as of yet unnamed device was evaluated. Alternatively, the B-4 is capable of carrying up to fifty short tons of conventional payload into orbit, most notably the fifty-ton T-18 'Zeus' Earthquake Bomb.

The B-4 Ghost's ability to carry nuclear weapons into orbit has incited international outrage at this capability to violate the Outer Space Treaty. As of today, no nuclear-armed orbital flights by the B-4 have taken place, meaning that the treaty, which does not prohibit conventional weaponry in space, has not yet been violated. However, debates about whether or not the T-18 bomb can be classified as a WMD are under way after its capability was demonstrated in an orbital drop test.

NASA operates four heavily modified B-4 Ghosts, using them to ferry astronauts and materiel up to the International Space Station.

 **Power Supply:** Twenty MPIS Quantum Batteries in wings

 **Control System:** Impulse Vectoring system

Standard Control Surfaces

 **Propulsion:** Six second-generation I91-PW240 Impulse Drives in tail

 **Top Speed (At Altitude):** Capable of up to Mach 2.2 at 20,000 meters

 **Cruising Speed:** Approx. Mach 1.4 at 20,000 meters

 **Service Ceiling:** Orbital capability demonstrated

 **Combat Radius:** Global

* * *

 **COMBAT CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Weapon Hardpoints:** Internal payload bay capable of carrying either one 100,000 pound T-18 'Zeus' bomb, approximately 80,000 pounds of conventional payload, or up to fourteen unknown nuclear devices. Six retractable wing hardpoints capable of carrying either 20,000 pounds of conventional payload total, or one unknown nuclear device each.

 **Energy Shield Strength:** 500 shield units, 0.90 resistance rating.

 **Defensive Systems:**

 **System Name: M908 Tactical High Energy Missile Defense Laser**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Detects and shoots down incoming surface to orbit missiles.

 **Description:** With the AA-15 'Asphalt' being capable of reaching the B-4B in orbit, the M908 THEMDL was developed as a countermeasure. Taking up the centerline payload bay, the M908 is capable of intercepting and destroying incoming missiles long before they become a threat to the bomber. Intelligence shows that, before the Russian Civil War broke out, efforts were underway to develop shielded missiles in order to counter this device.

* * *

 **Avionics:**

 **System Name:** **ORS/T-4 Orbital Bomb Sight**

 **Description:** The ORS/T-4 is a powerful radar system designed to guide the B-4's payload to the target area. Testing with both conventional and dummy nuclear weaponry has shown that it is capable of guiding payload to within two meters of the designated target area.

* * *

 _ **ACCESS FILE: MQ-11 RAZOR**_

 **GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Name: MQ-11 Razor**

 **Type:** Heavy Attack VTOL UAV

 **Affiliation:** United States of America

 **Amount Built:** 76 (780 planned)

 **Current Status:** Active

 **Brief Description:** The United States has long been a leader in the field of combat UAV use, and it soon attempted to integrate IS technology into their next generation of drone designs. In the case of the MQ-11 Razor, the most notable implementation of IS technology is the fusion of hyper-sensor technology with facial recognition software, allowing the drone to recognize persons of interest and launch attacks autonomously. This has been controversial to say the least, and has spurred multiple protests against the use of so-called autonomous kill vehicles. Government response to these protests has been to claim that the Razor allows for effective, risk-free identification and attack of known members of organizations that would otherwise be able to hide among civilians. This capability has also had the effect of reducing the profile of many extremist organizations in the middle east, as it was quickly shown that the Razor could recognize individuals in still frames from propaganda videos as targets. However, the recognition software is not perfect, and autonomous kill missions have resulted in more than one instance where errors in the recognition software have misidentified civilians, with predictable results.

 **Power Supply:** Three MPIS Quantum Batteries in fuselage.

 **Control System:** Autonomous Flight Control System

Hyper-sensor linked remote control system

Standard control surfaces

 **Propulsion:** One IDE18-54 Impulse drive located in tail

 **Top Speed (At Altitude):** Approx. 670 kilometers per hour at 10,000 meters

 **Cruising Speed:** Approx. 430 kilometers per hour at 10,000 meters

 **Service Ceiling:** Approx. 50,000 meters

 **Combat Radius:** Approx. 3,500 kilometers

* * *

 **COMBAT CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Weapon Hardpoints:** Eleven hardpoints, ten under the wings and one centerline, capable of carrying a combined total of 12,000 pounds of ordinance. Common selections include rocket pods, 20mm rotary cannon pods, thermobaric bombs and missiles.

 **Defensive Systems:**

 **System Name:** **ACP-19 Countermeasures Suite**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Provides effective protection against ground-based guided missiles and targeting radars using a combination of radar jammers, chaff and flares.

 **Description:** As the MQ-11 lacks an energy shield, it must instead rely on other methods of defense against SAMs and anti-air gunfire. The ACP-19 fill this role, jamming targeting radars and disrupting missiles while in flight.

* * *

 **Avionics:**

 **System Name:** **AN/RHS-2 Targeting System**

 **Description:** A combination of radar and hyper-sensor, the AN/RHS-2 is what makes the MQ-11 Razor so controversial. While its most infamous characteristic is its ability to recognize faces, it is also able to automatically recognize vehicles and other ground-based targets. In addition to enabling the Razor's ability to act as an autonomous kill vehicle, the AN/RHS-2 is also capable of remembering individuals near its targets, allowing it to later find and eliminate any survivors.

* * *

 _ **ACCESS DIRECTORY:**_ _ **UNITED STATES OF AMERICA ARMED FORCES: WARSHIPS**_

 _ **ACCESS FILE: OHIO CLASS BATTLESHIP**_

 **GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Name: Ohio-Class Battleship**

 **Type:** Shielded Battleship

 **Affiliation:** United States of America

 **Amount Built:** 1 (2 more under construction, 6 total planned)

 **Current Status:** Active

 **Brief Description:** The United States Navy had not lagged behind in the implementation of emergent technology into its next generation of warships. Indeed, without the strict size constraints of tanks and aircraft, it was able to integrate said technology much earlier than any other branch of the US armed forces. However, it soon became readily apparent that emerging laser-based defense systems were growing increasingly effective, to the point where aircraft and missiles had lost some of their effectiveness as long-ranged ship killers. This was thoroughly demonstrated during the Jableh incident, where the destroyer _USS Frank E. Petersen Jr._ came under attack by cruise missiles launched from within the city of Jableh while carrying a new laser-based missile defense system. Despite the missile launches being coordinated to have them all strike the target within two minutes of each other, the destroyer's laser system was able to intercept and destroy all incoming threats, allowing the ship to return fire with its own cruise missiles.

With this in mind, the US Navy brought the aging USS Iowa back into service, converting the museum ship into a technological testbed. During testing against target ships equipped with laser defense systems, it was found out that railgun shells were able to bypass the laser defense system and strike the target reliably at ranges exceeding 160 kilometers. With ship-launched missiles being unable to do the same, and doubts being cast on the continued effectiveness of carrier-based aircraft, the Navy decided to order the design of a new class of battleship, the first of its kind to be built in nearly a century.

The first of its class, the _USS Ohio_ , was commissioned in late 2035, with its two sister ships, the _USS Montana_ and _USS Hawaii_ being scheduled for completion in 2037

 **Crew:** Approx. 1,600 officers and men

 **Power Supply:** Two A2F Fusion Reactors, Four A200-60B Quantum Power Storage units

 **Control System:** Computerized Bridge systems

 **Propulsion:** Four screws driven by steam turbines

 **Top Speed:** 38.5 Knots

 **Range:** Unlimited

* * *

 **COMBAT CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Armament:**

 **Weapon Name: Mark 2/50 16 inch Railgun**

 **Description:** The primary armament of the Ohio-class battleship, this weapon can fire a two thousand pound shell over a distance of up to one hundred and sixty kilometers. While modern cruise missiles can easily out-range it, the shell's robust casing, designed to withstand the stresses of the firing process, can shrug off laser fire that would destroy a missile. When coupled with the shell's significantly higher speed, this allows it to easily penetrate laser defense systems that would easily be able to intercept cruise missile strikes. The effect of this weapon on a warship is nothing short of devastating, as was demonstrated during a sink exercise where a single hit on the target ship _USS Mobile Bay_ tore the decommissioned cruiser in two, shattering a twenty-meter section of its stern and causing it to sink before the exercise could be completed.

Since then, the guns have been used primarily in support of ground operations in the middle east, although they have taken part in one naval engagement within the Strait of Hormuz. There they sank the frigates _Sahand_ and _Damavand_ , preventing them from entering the Persian Gulf and attacking Coalition landing zones in Saudi Arabia.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 155 kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 160 kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 10,000 and 30,000 units of shield damage depending on the range, resistance of the target's barrier, and whether or not the shell's fuse is set off.

 **Misc. Data:** The Ohio-class battleship carries eight of these guns in four twin turrets. While they are capable of firing up to four rounds per minute, issues with weapon durability and heat management have forced the installation of governor systems intended to keep the fire rate down to two rounds per minute.

* * *

 **Weapon Name:** **Mk60 VLS System**

 **Description:** While the effectiveness of missiles has been significantly diminished in naval warfare, long-range cruise missiles are not obsolete by any means. Indeed, the RIM-180 ERAMs carried by many ships in the US Navy form the ship's first line of defense against both shielded and unshielded air targets. In addition to this role, they also can be used in naval combat to strike weaker targets while the main guns focus on the primary threat. Finally, they have been used in the ground support role, with their long range and precise guidance systems being extremely useful in striking ground targets once airstrikes have cleared out laser defense systems.

Each missile carries a plasma warhead with a yield equivalent to two thousand pounds of TNT.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 450 kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 470 kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 50 and 560 units of shield damage depending on the proximity of the blast and the resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** The Ohio-class battleship carries a total of twenty four eight-cell launcher systems, allowing for a total capacity of one hundred and ninety two missiles.

* * *

 **Weapon Name:** **Mark 23/2 Plasma Cannon**

 **Description:** Although they are relatively low-power and lack the ballistics required for long-range strikes, the Mark 23/2 is the Ohio-class battleship's last line of defense against shielded air targets, and is capable of engaging naval targets on the horizon.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 16.4 kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 20.6 kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 60 and 110 units of shield damage depending on the range and resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** The Ohio-class battleship mounts a total of forty-eight of these cannons in twenty four twin turrets.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: Mark 2 Laser Defense System**

 **Description:** With the Mark 1 LDS system having proven to be extremely effective at protecting a warship from unshielded missile attack, the Mark 2 was designed as an improvement. Featuring more powerful lasers capable of burning through the additional armor of so-called 'boilerplate' missiles, the Mark 2 has also proven to be a significant threat to unshielded aircraft.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 17.5 kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 19.3 kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 1 and 3 units of shield damage per second of exposure depending on the range and resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** The Ohio-class battleship mounts thirty-two of these lasers in single mounts throughout the ship. The units on the _USS Ohio_ have successfully intercepted a total of fifty eight missiles over the course of the battleship's service life.

* * *

 **Defensive Systems:**

 **System Name: Mark 4H Partial Coverage Shield**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Projects an energy barrier with a strength of approximately 50,000 shield units and a 0.70 resistance rating over a portion of the ship. The shield's position can be adjusted, with the projector being capable of performing a full circle of the ship in under five seconds.

 **Description:** While shield barriers capable of covering the entire ship are possible, such a barrier would require an IS core to power. Even the Mark 4H, which only protects a portion of the ship at any given moment, puts significant strain on the ship's power supply and is only kept active for short periods of time in order to conserve power. Its primary purpose is to intercept incoming attacks that cannot be stopped by the ship's laser and plasma defense systems.

* * *

 **Aircraft Carried:** Up to four MPIS suits may be stored aboard the Ohio-class. These are used both to scout for hostile ships and to defend the ship from attacks by small boats and aircraft. The ship also carries two helicopters for use in search and rescue operations. Finally, while not designed for the task, the ship has, on several occasions, been used to land, recharge and launch MQ-11 Razor UAVs.

* * *

 _ **ACCESS FILE: ENTERPRISE-CLASS CARRIER**_

 **GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Name: Enterprise-Class Carrier**

 **Type:** Aircraft Carrier

 **Affiliation:** United States of America

 **Amount Built:** 1 (1 more under construction, Eight total planned)

 **Current Status:** Active

 **Brief Description:** Aircraft carriers weathered the tide of IS technology with relatively few complications, as the vessels in service were just as capable of carrying and launching IS suits as they were of launching conventional aircraft. Nonetheless, the United States cancelled the construction of the latter eight Gerald R. Ford-class carriers following the so-called White Knight conferences, where the nations involved in the White Knight incident laid out their plan for managing the incident's fallout. With the Gerald R. Ford-class carriers supposedly 'rendered completely obsolete by emerging IS-related technologies', design of a new class of carrier intended to replace them began immediately. The Jableh Incident delayed the design as it was altered to include laser defense systems, but the _USS Enterprise (CVN-80)_ was finally finished as the lead ship of the next generation of aircraft carrier, and was commissioned in early 2036.

In comparison with its predecessors, the Enterprise-class has significantly more effective laser-based defense systems, more powerful fusion reactors, and a defensive shield array identical to the one on the Ohio-class battleship. Its aircraft compliment is primarily comprised of F-36 Ravens, A-13B Thunderstrikes, and IS suits, although it also carries several helicopters and two aging E-2E Hawkeye AWACS craft. Since its commissioning, the pilots of the _Enterprise_ have flown numerous sorties in support of peacekeeping actions throughout the middle east.

 **Crew:** Approx. 4,400 officers and men

 **Power Supply:** Two A2F Fusion Reactors, Eight A200-60B Quantum Power Storage units

 **Control System:** Computerized Bridge systems

 **Propulsion:** Four screws driven by steam turbines

 **Top Speed:** 36.0 Knots

 **Range:** Unlimited

* * *

 **COMBAT CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Armament:**

 **Weapon Name: Mark 58 Box Launcher**

 **Description:** The sixteen-cell Mark 58 Box Launcher is used to carry the new RIM-164 NGSSM missile, which in turn forms the Enterprise-class' first line of defense against shielded airborne targets. The RIM-164 performs similarly to the older RIM-162 ESSM, although it is equipped with a more compact and efficient plasma engine and a significantly more powerful plasma-based warhead.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 73 kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 75 kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 40 and 70 units of shield damage depending on the resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** The Enterprise-class carrier mounts a total of three Mark 58 box launchers.

* * *

 **Weapon Name:** **Mark 23/2 Plasma Cannon**

 **Description:** Being an aircraft carrier, the Enterprise-class is not intended for direct ship-to-ship engagements. Instead, the Mark 23/2 cannons mounted on it are designed exclusively for defense against any shielded targets that can make it past combat air patrols and its screening ships.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 16.4 kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 20.6 kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 60 and 110 units of shield damage depending on the range and resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** The Enterprise-class carrier mounts a total of ten of these cannons in five twin turrets.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: Mark 2 Laser Defense System**

 **Description:** With the Mark 1 LDS system having proven to be extremely effective at protecting a warship from unshielded missile attack, the Mark 2 was designed as an improvement. Featuring more powerful lasers capable of burning through the additional armor of so-called 'boilerplate' missiles, the Mark 2 has also proven to be a significant threat to unshielded aircraft.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 17.5 kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 19.3 kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 1 and 3 units of shield damage per second of exposure depending on the range and resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** The Enterprise-class carrier mounts seven of these lasers in single mounts throughout the ship.

* * *

 **Defensive Systems:**

 **System Name: Mark 4H Partial Coverage Shield**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Projects an energy barrier with a strength of approximately 50,000 shield units and a 0.70 resistance rating over a portion of the ship. The shield's position can be adjusted, with the projector being capable of performing a full circle of the ship in under five seconds.

 **Description:** While shield barriers capable of covering the entire ship are possible, such a barrier would require an IS core to power. Even the Mark 4H, which only protects a portion of the ship at any given moment, puts significant strain on the ship's power supply and is only kept active for short periods of time in order to conserve power. Its primary purpose is to intercept incoming attacks that cannot be stopped by the ship's laser and plasma defense systems.

* * *

 **Aircraft Carried:** Standard aircraft compliment is comprised of forty S-4 Eagle MPIS suits and sixty planes, including F-36 Ravens, A-13B Thunderstrikes, E-2E Hawkeyes, MQ-11 Razors and MH-60T Helicopters.

* * *

 _ **ACCESS FILE: SAMAR-CLASS CRUISER**_

 **GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Name:** **Samar-class Cruiser**

 **Type:** Multirole Cruiser

 **Affiliation:** United States of America

 **Amount Built:** 4 (3 more under construction, 30 planned)

 **Current Status:** Active

 **Brief Description:** Even before the unveiling of the IS and the resulting technological revolution, there was talk of retiring and replacing the Ticonderoga-class cruisers that had been in service since the late 1980s. However, the drop in the effectiveness of missiles and aircraft in naval warfare has led to a drastic shift in the designs of a replacement class. The design that ultimately became the Samar-class was selected due to it offering a compromise between traditional missile-based combat, while still offering the option of railguns for anticipated future combat scenarios. By the end of 2037, a total of seven Samar-class Cruisers are slated to be in service, with a total of thirty ships of the class planned.

 **Crew:** 360 Officers and Men

 **Power Supply:** A2F Fusion Reactor, Three A200-60B Quantum Power Storage units

 **Control System:** Computerized Bridge Suite

 **Propulsion:** Two shafts driven by steam turbines

 **Top Speed:** 40 Knots

 **Range:** Unlimited

* * *

 **COMBAT CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Armament:**

 **Weapon Name: Mark 4/55 5 inch Railgun**

 **Description:** Where the immense 16-inch railguns of the Ohio-class ships were meant to destroy ships with a single salvo, the 5-inch guns of the Samar-class cruisers are instead optimized for a high fire rate, delivering smaller and less powerful shells at a higher rate to ranges similar to those of the Ohio's main guns. Thanks to their higher fire rate of 25 rounds per minute and significantly faster traversing turrets, the Mark 4/55 is capable of engaging large airborne targets with some measure of success.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 135 kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 140 kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 1,500 and 3,000 units of shield damage depending on the range and resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** The Samar-class cruiser mounts eight of these weapons in four twin turrets, two in the bow and two in the stern.

* * *

 **Weapon Name:** **Mk60 VLS System**

 **Description:** While the effectiveness of missiles has been significantly diminished in naval warfare, long-range cruise missiles are not obsolete by any means. Indeed, the RIM-180 ERAMs carried by many ships in the US Navy form the ship's first line of defense against both shielded and unshielded air targets. In addition to this role, they also can be used in naval combat to strike weaker targets while the main guns focus on the primary threat. Finally, they have been used in the ground support role, with their long range and precise guidance systems being extremely useful in striking ground targets once airstrikes have cleared out laser defense systems.

Each missile carries a plasma warhead with a yield equivalent to two thousand pounds of TNT.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 450 kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 470 kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 50 and 560 units of shield damage depending on the proximity of the blast and the resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** The Samar-class Cruiser carries a total of ten eight-cell launcher systems, allowing for a total capacity of eighty missiles.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: Mark 2 Laser Defense System**

 **Description:** With the Mark 1 LDS system having proven to be extremely effective at protecting a warship from unshielded missile attack, the Mark 2 was designed as an improvement. Featuring more powerful lasers capable of burning through the additional armor of so-called 'boilerplate' missiles, the Mark 2 has also proven to be a significant threat to unshielded aircraft.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 17.5 kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 19.3 kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 1 and 3 units of shield damage per second of exposure depending on the range and resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** The Samar-class cruiser mounts seven of these lasers in single mounts throughout the ship.

* * *

 **Defensive Systems:**

 **Mark 5M Partial Coverage Shield**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Projects an energy barrier with a strength of approximately 30,000 shield units and a 0.70 resistance rating over a portion of the ship. The shield's position can be adjusted, with the projector being capable of performing a full circle of the ship in under three seconds.

 **Description:** The Samar-class cruiser is too small to mount the larger and more powerful Mark 4H PCS unit, and instead mounts the less powerful and less energy-intensive Mark 5M unit.

* * *

 **Aircraft Carried:** The ship carries two MH-60T Seahawk helicopters, and has the capability to service MPIS suits should the need arise.

* * *

 _ **ACCESS FILE: SPRAGUE-CLASS DESTROYER**_

 **GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Name: Sprague-Class Destroyer**

 **Type:** Multipurpose Defense Destroyer

 **Affiliation:** United States of America

 **Amount Built:** 4 (6 more under construction, 70 planned)

 **Current Status:** Active

 **Brief Description:** Rivaling the Samar-class cruiser in size and displacement, the Sprague-class destroyers are intended to act as defensive ships, protecting the navy's carriers and surface combatants from attacks from all sources. This comes at the cost of offensive capability, and the Sprague-class thus relies almost exclusively on the battleships and cruisers it is intended to screen for defense against hostile warships. In return, those ships are kept safe from attacks from the air and from submerged warships. The Sprague-class is also capable of conducting limited anti-orbital strikes. A total of seventy vessels are scheduled for delivery by 2050.

 **Crew:** Approx. 270 officers and men

 **Power Supply:** A2F Fusion Reactor, Four A200-60B Quantum Power Storage units

 **Control System:** Computerized Bridge Suite

 **Propulsion:** Two shafts driven by steam turbines

 **Top Speed:** 45 knots

 **Range:** Unlimited

* * *

 **COMBAT CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Armament:**

 **Weapon Name: Mark 63 VLS System**

 **Description:** With significantly larger cells than those found on the Mk60 system present on most American ships, the Mk63 is capable of carrying either one RIM-191 ASAT Missile for anti-satellite and anti-ballistic missile use, two RUM-141 ASROC missiles for anti-submarine use, or four standard RIM-180 ERAMs. The ability to carry RIM-180s gives the Sprague-class some surface warfare capability, although as usual they lack the ability to effectively bypass modern laser defense systems, while the RUM-141 ASROC makes the Sprague-class the US Navy's primary anti-submarine combatant.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 450 kilometers (RIM-180), Orbital (RIM-191)

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 470 kilometers (RIM-180), Orbital (RIM-191)

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from the RIM-180 ERAM will cause between 50 and 560 units of shield damage depending on the proximity of the blast and the resistance of the target's barrier. The RUM-141 ASROC and RIM-191 ASAT are not designed to engage shielded targets.

 **Misc. Data:** The Sprague-class destroyer carries twenty six Mk63 launchers, and can carry up to 104 RIM-180 ERAMs or up to 26 RIM-191 ASATs.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: Mark 2 Laser Defense System**

 **Description:** With the Mark 1 LDS system having proven to be extremely effective at protecting a warship from unshielded missile attack, the Mark 2 was designed as an improvement. Featuring more powerful lasers capable of burning through the additional armor of so-called 'boilerplate' missiles, the Mark 2 has also proven to be a significant threat to unshielded aircraft.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 17.5 kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 19.3 kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 1 and 3 units of shield damage per second of exposure depending on the range and resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** The Sprague-class Destroyer mounts twenty of these lasers in single mounts throughout the ship.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: Mark 25/3 Plasma Cannon**

 **Description:** For any shielded targets that make it past combat air patrols and evade the Sprague-class' missiles, the Mark 25/3 is the last line of defense. It is a triple barreled rotary plasma cannon, designed to saturate the air with enough plasma to prevent hostile IS suits and aircraft from making attack runs on less well-defended ships in the fleet. These weapons are also capable of targeting incoming missiles, albeit less effectively than the ship's laser defense network. A Mark 25/3 array is capable of up to 1,300 shots per minute, with said shots being scattered across an area of sky rather than concentrated on one point.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 16.4 kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 20.6 kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 5 and 15 units of shield damage depending on the range and resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** The Sprague-class destroyer is armed with four of these weapons in single turrets throughout the ship.

* * *

 **Defensive Systems:**

 **System Name: Mark 7E Extended Range Partial Coverage Shield**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Projects an energy barrier with a strength of approximately 20,000 shield units and a 0.70 resistance rating over a portion of the ship. The shield's position can be adjusted, with the projector being capable of performing a full circle of the ship in under three seconds. Unlike other partial coverage shields in the US Navy arsenal, the Mark 7E is capable of being deployed up to five hundred meters away from the ship, allowing it to be used to screen other warships from incoming fire.

 **Description:** In keeping with its intended purpose of screening the fleet's primary surface combatants, the Sprague-class destroyer's shield array is designed to be capable of covering other ships in place of itself. This has led to the Sprague-class ships gaining the unfortunate nickname of 'metal meatshields'.

 **Aircraft Carried:** Standard compliment is two SH-60T Seahawk helicopters for use in support and ASW roles, although the ship can also service MPIS suits should the need arise.

* * *

 _ **ACCESS FILE: MADISON-CLASS SUBMARINE**_

 **GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Name: Madison-class Submarine**

 **Type:** Multirole Attack Submarine

 **Affiliation:** United States of America

 **Amount Built:** 4 (2 more under construction, 20 planned, 1 lost)

 **Current Status:** Active

 **Brief Description:** The first missiles launched during the White Knight incident were land-based ICBMs. However, several submarines also launched their nuclear missile payloads, including one of the newly-built Columbia-class submarines. The resulting loss of confidence in ballistic missile systems in the nuclear delivery role led to the cancellation of the remaining Columbia-class vessels, along with the quiet retirement and scrapping of all ballistic missile submarines in the US Navy, with no replacements planned.

However, submarines remained useful in the attack role, and a new class was quickly designed and put into production to take advantage of emerging technology. The Madison-class submarine is considered the stealthiest submarine in the world, using a passive inertia canceller-based system to make it all but invisible to sonar systems, and is capable of filling multiple roles, ranging from submarine hunting to the deployment and support of special operations teams on the ground. It is also the first submarine capable of carrying IS suits.

Officially, one of these submarines was lost in an accident, leading to delays in production of future units, although Organization intelligence operatives report that the _USS Hartford_ was in fact lost in combat against what is believed to be a Phantom Task submarine. Said submarine was destroyed by American aircraft two days later.

 **Crew:** Between 120 and 180, depending on mission

 **Power Supply:** S11M Fusion Reactor

 **Control System:** Computerized Bridge Suite

 **Propulsion:** Impulse-shielded Magnetohydrodynamic drive

 **Top Speed:** 35 knots

 **Range:** Unlimited

* * *

 **COMBAT CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Armament:**

 **Weapon Name: 533mm Mark 51 Torpedo Tubes**

 **Description:** While the protections ships enjoy above the waterline have advanced by leaps and bounds, the protections below the waterline have not enjoyed similar advancement. While partial coverage shields may be deployed underwater, the parent ship's hull creates a large blind spot that modern torpedoes may exploit. The Mark 51 torpedo was designed with this in mind, and is designed to cruise deep underwater until it detects a ship above it, at which point it aligns itself vertically and strikes at the enemy warship's keel.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 40 kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 55 kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** This weapon is not intended to engage shielded targets.

 **Misc. Data:** The Madison-class submarine mounts four torpedo tubes in the bow.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: Madison Payload Launch System**

 **Description:** The Madison Payload Launch System (MPLS) acts as the hangar for the Madison-class submarine, being large enough to launch IS suits, submersible insertion platforms, unmanned undersea vehicles and missiles, depending on the submarine's current mission. When configured for missile launches, each MPLS bay can carry up to twelve submersible-launch modified RIM-180 ERAMs for both anti-air and anti-surface use. The MPLS may also be modified for launching both nuclear and non-nuclear ballistic missiles, although given the loss of confidence in ballistic missiles as payload delivery systems after the White Knight incident, these weapons have never been equipped.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 450 kilometers (If equipped with RIM-180 ERAM)

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 470 kilometers (If equipped with RIM-180 ERAM)

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 50 and 560 units of shield damage depending on the proximity of the blast and the resistance of the target's barrier (If equipped with RIM-180 ERAM).

 **Misc. Data:** The Madison-class submarine carries four MPLS bays. At least one bay is always configured for missile launches. When not carrying missiles, each bay may carry and launch up to two MPIS suits or one submersible insertion vehicle.

* * *

 **Defensive Systems:**

 **System Name: Passive Inertia Canceler Stealth System**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Uses PIC-based technology to prevent the submarine's detection by sound-based listening devices.

 **Description:** Designed to ensure that the submarine can remain undetected at all times, a submarine concealed by a PICS system may only be detected by electrolocation systems and hyper-sensors. The PICS system bears a disturbing resemblance to similar concealment systems that are in widespread use on Phantom Task submarines, although evidence shows that the two systems were developed independently of each other.

* * *

 **Aircraft Carried:** Up to eight MPIS suits may be carried, although most missions only require the submarine to carry two.

 **Misc. Equipment:**

 **System Name: Advanced SEAL Submersible Insertion Vehicle**

 **Description:** A midget submarine designed to covertly insert special forces teams into hostile territory, the ASSIV is significantly larger than the SEAL Delivery Vehicle it replaced. It is capable of carrying up to sixteen soldiers along with their gear for over one hundred kilometers, while the parent submarine provides IS and missile support as required.

* * *

 _ **ACCESS DIRECTORY:**_ _ **UNITED STATES OF AMERICA ARMED FORCES: IS SUITS**_

 _ **ACCESS FILE: SILVER GOSPEL**_

 **GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Name:** Silver Gospel

 **Type:** Third-Generation TIS Prototype

 **Pilot(s):** Lt. Natasha Fairs (Confirmed as primary test pilot)

 **Affiliation:** United States of America (Co-developed with Israel)

 **Amount Built:** 1 (In Progress)

 **Current Status:** Active (In Development)

 **Brief Description:** The Silver Gospel was conceived as a collaborative project between the United States and Israel, with the eventual goal of producing several units for both Israeli and American use. While it was one of the first Third-generation TIS prototypes to begin development, issues with manufacturing several critical components and disputes over which nation would provide the prototype's IS core delayed the prototype's production by almost a year. Initial test flights proved promising, with the Gospel demonstrating its superiority early on by setting an IS speed record that was only recently broken by the Fourth-generation Akatsubaki unit. However, the now infamous Silver Gospel incident has effectively halted the project, as the Israeli government is considering cutting funding after the IS proved itself to be susceptible to sabotage.

During the aforementioned Silver Gospel incident, an individual confirmed to be Dr. Shinonono Tabane made contact with the Gospel's core AI during its first armed test flight, which resulted in an ACE occurring. With the pilot locked out, the AI assumed direct control over the unit and, for reasons unknown, flew across the Pacific Ocean towards Japan. The Gospel was subsequently intercepted by STS-01, along with several then-unaffiliated IS Academy students. After being subdued and captured, the suit was briefly analyzed by Organization engineers, who were able to determine several things about its construction that had been left out of all official reports. It is now believed that the Gospel Incident was intended to test the capabilities of Akatsubaki. The Gospel was confirmed to undergo a Shift during the engagement, although no new weapons were visibly added to the unit.

With regards to its performance, the Silver Gospel is one of the fastest IS suits in the world. When it was captured, the only complete weapons on the suit were designed primarily for ground attack, although at least one dedicated anti-IS weapon is confirmed to be intended for the final production version of the Gospel. In addition, the Gospel was found to possess a secondary control system that was not included in the official design specifications. Analysis of the unit by Organization computer scientists revealed that this system contained a proto-AI designed to both assist in weapon targeting and take over the IS in the event of the pilot becoming incapacitated. Observation of the AI unit has led Organization Intelligence to believe that the United States will have the capability to produce a complete AI with capabilities on par with a White-pattern unit within three years. Should such an AI be produced, the United States is predicted to gain the ability to manufacture IS cores by 2045.

 **Power Supply:** One Standard Tabane-pattern IS core (#091)

 **Control System:** Built-in IS Core control system, Gospel Partial-AI Emergency Control and Targeting System (PAECATS)

 **Propulsion:** Eight Third-generation I95-PW135 Impulse Drives (One per leg, two per wing, two in center back)

 **Top Speed:** Mach 1.3 in level flight

 **180 Degree Turn Time:** 0.62 seconds

* * *

 **COMBAT CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Armament:**

 **Weapon Name: XM2 'Pinion' Area Saturation Plasma Cannon Array**

 **Description:** Codenamed 'Pinion', the XM2 ASPCA is a wing-mounted array of twelve fast-firing plasma cannons designed to clear large areas of light ground targets. These were the only weapons that had been completed and installed on the Gospel prototype during its sabotage, and while they were clearly not designed for the task, the large volume of fire they were capable of outputting made them viable anti-IS weapons as well.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 2.1 kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 2.9 kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 30 and 55 units of shield damage depending on the range and resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** The Silver Gospel mounts two such arrays, one in each of its wings.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: XM4 'Silver Bell' Plasma Rifle**

 **Description:** Where the Pinion is designed to target a large area, the Silver Bell is intended for precise targeting of a single unit. The weapon itself is a three-barreled rotary cannon utilizing the same plasma guns as the Pinion system, and is capable of firing up to 1,100 shots per minute. However, even with a rotary design, the weapon suffers from severe heat management issues, and thus can only be fired for a second at a time. This weapon's primary purpose is the destruction of shielded targets, such as IS suits and fifth-generation MBTs.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 2.1 kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 2.9 kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 30 and 55 units of shield damage depending on the range and resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** While one such weapon was intended to be mounted on the Gospel during its first armed flight, the prototype melted during a firing test due to a cooling system malfunction. A second prototype has since been finished, and is now undergoing trials.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: Seraph Array**

 **Description:** The Seraph Array was originally designed as the American response to the Fold-out Armor present on the Byakushiki, being comprised of large plasma projectors for use in melee. However, due to several delays in the Byakushiki's development, the Seraph Array was completed first and installed on the Silver Gospel prior to its hijacking. In this form, the Seraph Array formed the Gospel's primary close combat weapon. However, the Gospel underwent its Second Shift during its hijacking, and the Seraph Array was observed to gain the ability to fire powerful bolts of plasma over long distances. This gives the Gospel limited capability as a sniper unit. The shift also enhanced the reach of the plasma blades.

 **Effective Range:** Melee (Medium) (Blades), Approx. 15 kilometers (Plasma Bolt)

 **Maximum Range:** Melee (Long) (Blades), Approx. 17 kilometers (Plasma Bolt)

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 90 and 150 units of shield damage depending on the resistance of the target's barrier, along with an additional 20-25 damage per second of exposure. A single direct hit from the plasma bolt will cause between 80 and 340 units of shield damage depending on the range and resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** The Seraph Array currently covers the entirety of the wing, and can extend in all directions from it, with the only gaps in its projection being small holes for the wing cannons to fire through.

* * *

 **Energy Shield Strength:** 1040 Shield Units, (0.85 resistance rating)

 **Defensive Systems:**

 **System Name: Mark III Countermeasures Suite**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Uses a combination of chaff, flares and impulse decoys to reduce the effectiveness of enemy targeting systems.

 **Description:** The Mark III Countermeasures Suite is the latest American IS-integrated countermeasure system, although it was not mounted on the Silver Gospel during its rampage. In addition to the chaff and flares, both impulse and conventional, the Mark III introduces a towed decoy which is dragged approximately 100 meters behind the IS. Once deployed, it continuously draws hostile fire away from the IS, significantly improving its survivability.

* * *

 **Misc. Equipment:**

 **System Name:** Mark I Synthesized Intelligence Assistance Unit

 **Description:** The purpose of this unit is twofold. In most cases, it acts in a role analogous to an Organization AI, providing assistance with targeting, cyberwarfare and situational awareness, although due to it not yet being a true AI it is inferior in those roles to our own White-pattern AI units. However, in the event of the Gospel's pilot being somehow incapacitated, the AI is programmed to assume remote control of the suit and attempt to finish the Gospel's mission. During the Gospel incident, the SIAU's AI was suppressed by the AI present in the suit's IS core, which then used the system's second function to hijack the Gospel.

 _ **END FILE: SILVER GOSPEL**_

* * *

 _ **ACCESS FILE: FANG QUAKE**_

 **GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Name: Fang Quake**

 **Type:** Second (2.5)-generation TIS

 **Pilot(s):** Cpt. Iris Calling, Unknown Second Pilot

 **Affiliation:** United States of America

 **Amount Built:** 2

 **Current Status:** Active

 **Brief Description:** The Fang Quake is a second-generation TIS suit that, in keeping with US military doctrine, focuses primarily on support of ground operations. Officially only one Fang Quake unit exists, but a second unit's existence has been confirmed after multiple sightings during American covert operations. The first unit, hereafter referred to as Fang Quake Visible, periodically moves between active military operations in the Middle East, although it periodically returns to Pearl Harbor for maintenance and refits.

The second unit, hereafter referred to as Fang Quake Hidden, usually operates alongside US special forces during covert operations. Organization forces have observed this unit on two separate occasions, the first being an attack on a Phantom Task base in the Bonin Islands, and the second being a prolonged operation in Central Russia, where it destabilized the Independent State of Krasnoyarsk and destroyed several sites that were believed to be holding areas for nuclear weapons.

It is clear, however, that both Fang Quakes have undergone extensive modernization since they were first created, and are still capable of matching modern IS suits despite their age.

 **Power Supply:** One Standard Tabane-Pattern IS core (#088 for Fang Quake Visible. Fang Quake Hidden is believed to possess #087)

 **Control System:** Built-in IS Core control system

 **Propulsion:** Four Second-generation I92-PW110 Impulse Drives (One per wing, One per leg)

 **Top Speed:** Mach 0.73 in level flight (Fang Quake Visible), Mach 0.75 in level flight (Observed, Fang Quake Hidden)

 **180 Degree Turn Time:** 0.66 Seconds

* * *

 **COMBAT CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Armament:**

 **Weapon Name: M121F Multiple Missile Launch System**

 **Description:** An M121 MMLS is a pod containing twelve missiles, originally intended for use against shielded ground targets by an airborne IS. The F-variant was designed specifically for the Fang Quake, making use of IS-space to instantly reload the launcher. However, the loading system took up additional space, cutting the amount of launch cells in half from twelve to six. Each launcher also contains a sophisticated targeting system capable of tracking six targets at once.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 14 kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 15 kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 95 and 110 units of shield damage depending on the resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** The Fang Quake Visible mounts four such pods, two per wing. The Fang Quake Hidden mounts two such weapons, one per wing.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: M140F Close Quarters Weapon**

 **Description:** The M140F is an IS melee weapon comprised of a thick, retractable blade stored in a wrist-mounted casing. Unlike most IS weaponry, the M140F does not utilize any sort of vibration or plasma-based augmentation technology, instead utilizing a series of powerful pistons built into the blade to drive the edge deeper into the target. However, while such a weapon is very powerful, the stresses involved in propelling such a wide blade often twist it out of shape to the point where it cannot be used for more than two or three strikes. To combat this, each M140F casing also holds three replacement blades that are automatically loaded into place in a matter of seconds.

 **Effective Range:** Melee (Short)

 **Maximum Range:** Melee (Medium)

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 210 and 290 units of shield damage depending on the resistance of the target's barrier and the condition of the blade.

 **Misc. Data:** Both Fang Quake variants mount two such weapons, one per arm.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: XM30-RF Automatic Railgun**

 **Description:** The Fang Quake Visible was designed to operate in conjunction with other IS suits and fighter craft, allowing it to focus almost exclusively on missile output. The Fang Quake Hidden, on the other hand, was extensively modified to better function in a scenario where no such support was available. To that effect, two of the suit's missile pods were removed and replaced with XM30-RF units. These 25mm automatic railguns are capable of sustaining a fire rate of 540 rounds per minute each, and comprise the suit's primary anti-IS weapon.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 3.5 kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 7.1 kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 25 and 80 units of shield damage depending on the range and resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** The Fang Quake Hidden mounts two such weapons on swiveling mounts in the upper sections of its wings.

* * *

 **Weapon Name:** **XM12-F Cable Gun**

 **Description:** This device is a rather odd addition, in that it is almost completely useless against shielded targets. However, observations of the Fang Quake Hidden in action have shown that the unit's pilot is extremely resourceful with these weapons, using them to restrict their opponent's movements in flight and to enhance the mobility of their attached special forces unit. These cables have also been used as methods of securing cargo for transport, as was the case during one sortie in Krasnoyarsk where the pilot was able to use them to secure and drop a shipping container full of cluster bombs on a hostile position.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 300 meters

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 500 meters

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 5 and 10 units of shield damage depending on the range and resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** The Fang Quake Hidden mounts four such weapons in its wings.

* * *

 **Energy Shield Strength:** 750 shield units (0.89 resistance rating)

 **Defensive Systems:**

 **System Name: Mark III Countermeasures Suite**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Uses a combination of chaff, flares and impulse decoys to reduce the effectiveness of enemy targeting systems.

 **Description:** The Mark III Countermeasures Suite is the latest American IS-integrated countermeasure system, having replaced the Mark II that the Fang Quake had originally used. In addition to the chaff and flares, both impulse and conventional, the Mark III introduces a towed decoy which is dragged approximately 100 meters behind the IS. Once deployed, it continuously draws hostile fire away from the IS, significantly improving its survivability.

 _ **END FILE: FANG QUAKE**_

* * *

 _ **ACCESS FILE: HELLHOUND**_

 **GENERAL CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Name: Hellhound**

 **Type:** Second-generation MPIS/2.5-generation TIS(Modernization projects underway to extend lifespan)

 **Pilot(s):** United States Air Force and United States Navy IS Pilots, Tina Hamilton (Hellhound-2.5 TISCON)

 **Affiliation:** United States of America. Exported to Japan, South Korea, Venezuela, Brazil and Israel in small numbers.

 **Amount Built:** 300 (Hellhound-A), 220 (Hellhound-B), 230 (Hellhound-CN), 130 (Hellhound-E), 3 (Hellhound-D 'Super Hellhound' Prototypes), 1 (Hellhound-2.5 TISCON)

 **Current Status:** Active

 **Brief Description:** While most other nations develop their IS suits with engaging other IS suits as their primary goal, the U.S. doctrine of IS usage in combat focuses primarily on the use of IS suits as ground attackers with anti-IS capability being secondary. Against other IS suits, American IS forces are trained to operate in conjunction with conventional air forces.

The Hellhound was developed from the less successful first-generation Greyhound MPIS, and ultimately won the competition to become the United States' second-generation MPIS suit. Since then, it has been used by both the United States Air Force, which purchased both Hellhound A and B variants, and the United States Navy, which fields the navalized CN variant. The Hellhound also competed with the Raphael Revive when it came to international exports, although the export-focused Hellhound-E was not as popular as the French Revive due to its somewhat expensive maintenance requirements and the aforementioned specialization towards ground attack.

The initial variant of the Hellhound was the Hellhound-A, which has since been supplemented by the more advanced Hellhound-B. In comparison to the Hellhound-A, the B variant boasts improved impulse drives and hyper-sensors, along with integrated pilot armor. The Hellhound-CN is a navalized variant of the Hellhound-B, carrying an additional quantum battery and designed to fold into a more compact configuration for easier storage aboard ships. Finally, the Hellhound-E is an export variant of the Hellhound-A, with most of its armaments stripped off in exchange for more modularity.

With third-generation MPIS suits in development across the globe, the United States is looking to extend the service life of its existing Hellhounds through the Super Hellhound program. The purpose of the program is to devise a way to upgrade existing Hellhound units to the Hellhound-D standard. In comparison to the Hellhound-B, the Super Hellhound is equipped with third-generation impulse drives, better armor, and shielding additional battery space, larger weapon hardpoints, and boasts a reduced radar cross-section due to the incorporation of stealth technology. Four Super Hellhound prototypes exist, with one being converted into a TIS designated the Hellhound-2.5 TISCON. This converted unit is currently undergoing its first year of controlled combat testing at IS Academy, piloted by representative candidate Tina Hamilton.

Due to the current lack of available information on the Hellhound-D's armaments, the rest of this entry will cover the Hellhound-B variant and Hellhound-2.5 TISCON unit, with the Hellhound-D being assumed to have similar characteristics to the TISCON suit.

 **Power Supply:** One standard MPIS Quantum Battery (Hellhound-B), Tabane-pattern IS Core (#090) (Hellhound-2.5 TISCON)

 **Control System:** Standard

 **Propulsion:** Two second-generation I91-PW095 impulse drives, one per wing.

 **Top Speed:** Mach 0.72 in level flight (Hellhound-B), Mach 0.79 in level flight (Hellhound-2.5 TISCON)

 **180 Degree Turn Time:** 0.81 seconds (Hellhound-B), 0.79 seconds (Hellhound-2.5 TISCON)

* * *

 **COMBAT CHARACTERISTICS**

 **Armament:** **M121B Multiple Missile Launch System**

 **Description:** An M121 MMLS is a pod containing twelve missiles, originally intended for use against shielded ground targets by an airborne IS. The B-variant adds in an automatic reloading and ammunition storage system, allowing each pod to be fired up to thirty six times before being depleted.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 14 kilometers

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 15 kilometers

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 95 and 110 units of shield damage depending on the resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** The Hellhound-A mounts two such pods, one per wing. The Hellhound-B is capable of carrying two additional such weapons on its enlarged leg hardpoints. The Hellhound-2.5 TISCON mounts four such weapons, two per wing, although it integrates an IS-space reloading system since it is a TIS suit. It can be assumed that the Hellhound-D will also mount four such weapons in a similar configuration.

* * *

 **Weapon Name: M330 IS Combat Rifle**

 **Description:** The M330 IS Combat Rifle is the primary anti-IS weapon of the Hellhound, and is comprised of a 25mm automatic cannon paired with a 105mm howitzer in a supersized rifle package. However, while it is somewhat effective against IS suits, it was ultimately designed to engage infantry and light armor. The Hellhound-2.5 TISCON is equipped with a modified version designated the M330-EM, which utilizes a hybrid of magnetic acceleration and explosive propulsion to accelerate its shells to a much higher speed than the purely conventional M330 found on the currently serving Hellhound variants.

 **Effective Range:** Approx. 3.1 kilometers (Approx. 4.2 kilometers for EM variant) (25mm), Approx. 7.3 kilometers (Approx. 8.2 kilometers for EM variant) (105mm)

 **Maximum Range:** Approx. 6.0 kilometers (Approx. 6.8 kilometers for EM variant) (25mm), Approx. 11.1 kilometers (Approx. 12.0 kilometers for EM variant) (105mm)

 **Stopping Power (Direct Hit):** A single direct hit from this weapon will cause between 20 and 35 (30 and 45 for EM variant) units of shield damage (25mm), or between 85 and 100 (85 and 120 for EM variant) units of shield damage (105mm) depending on the range and resistance of the target's barrier.

 **Misc. Data:** The Hellhound-B carries 1,800 rounds of 25mm ammunition and 20 105mm shells on a standard combat operation.

* * *

 **Energy Shield Strength:** 600 shield units (0.88 resistance rating) (Hellhound-B), 800 shield units (0.86 resistance rating) (Hellhound-2.5 TISCON)

 **Defensive Systems:**

 **System Name: Mark II Countermeasures Suite**

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Uses a combination of chaff and flares to reduce the effectiveness of enemy targeting systems.

 **Description:** The Mark II Countermeasures Suite is an IS-integrated countermeasure system mounted on all Hellhound variants currently in service. Its primary difference when compared to the Mark III is the absence of a towed decoy system, meaning a greater reliance on impulse flares for countering impulse-seeking missiles. It is confirmed that the Super Hellhound will carry a Mark III system instead of the current Mark II.

* * *

 **Misc. Equipment:**

 **System Name: Weapon Hardpoints**

 **Description:** In addition to its integrated armaments, the Hellhound also has six back-mounted hardpoints capable of carrying a wide variety of payload depending on the mission parameters.

 _ **END FILE: HELLHOUND**_

* * *

 **A/N: Whew... That took a lot longer than anticipated! Then again, the U.S. has by far the largest military budget in the world so it's not surprising that they have a shitton of new stuff.**

 **I also changed the Hellhound significantly, as while it did not have a presence in the anime it was briefly mentioned on the IS wiki as the IS of some pilot named Daryl Cayce (A novel-only character, apparently). Back when first read that entry, both pilot and IS were completely insignificant, and so I headcanoned a backstory where Daryl was the American representative candidate.**

 **Unfortunately, since then Daryl's wiki entry has been updated, changing her from some random rep candidate to a Phantom Task sleeper agent who just so happens to be Squall's niece... This presents a continuity error, as she renders Lily unnecessary. Thus, I gave the Hellhound-2.5 TISCON (Again, renamed from its canon designation of Hellhound Mark 2) to Tina Hamilton, who is an American student and Rin's roommate, while Daryl is retconned out of the story because Lily took her place.**

 **All of this is pretty insignificant given how it concerns almost exclusively background characters and information, but I like to have all my bases covered.**

 **EDIT 01/14/2018: Altered names of Russian countermeasures to B-4 Ghost to fit with NATO reporting name guidelines.**


End file.
